Until then, stay dry
by SnowMuncher
Summary: First attempt at HP/DM slash. Harry and Draco discover an interest for each other during their sixth year shortly after Harry's break up with Ginny. Warning for Smut, slash and general clichés here and there seasoned with love.
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at HP/DM slash. Harry and Draco discover an interest for each other during their sixth year shortly after Harry's break up with Ginny. Warning for Smut, slash and general clichés here and there seasoned with love.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at HP/DM slash. I have previously not attempted to write a full Harry/Draco story on my own but been co. writing with friends. Reviews are always highly appreciated and constructive ones will help me improve. **

Chapter 1

I was staring down at my hands which were shaking uncontrollably and the October rain was lashing me like icy whips. I was soaked to the bone. If I wouldn't have been so stubborn as was I would have just hid in a corridor cupboard for a while but if you are being watched stomping out in to an October storming, knowing it was raging out there, you cant just turn back because you are getting slightly wet, that would be the same thing as admitting defeat. I felt the thug of anxiety in the pit of my stomach as the scenes from earlier the same day played on repeat in my head.

Ginny had waited for me outside of the classroom when we finished our final class for the week. She had taken my hand and pulled me along to a deserted transfiguration room where she sat herself on top of one of the desks at the far end of the room before gesturing for me come closer. I had swallowed hard as I walked towards her, the palms of my hands felt sweaty but I suppressed the urge to wipe them on the my legs. I'd pulled my arms up my sleeves instead but stopped as soon as I realised that she might notice that I was nervous. She didnt know yet but I had been rehearsing a speech in my head over the last few days, but still not managed to conjure the Gryffindor courage to break the news to the read headed girl still known as my girl friend. Ginny had a twinkle of happiness in her eyes as she eagerly called me closer and her voice had an undertone of a cheeky giggle scented with passion. When she was sat upon the desk our eyes were levelled with each other, she smiled at me and inhaled just as if she was going to say something but closed her mouth again.

"Hi..!" she said all of a sudden very shyly.

" Hi" I said and turned my gaze away from her, scared to meet her eyes, as if she would be able to see what was bothering me.

"H-Harry... I have been thinking." she started but her voiced trailed away before she blushed.

I felt a weird sensation inside, a mix of hope and relief but also as if I was being beaten to the finish line. Could she possibly be feeling the same way as me? Have we both been tiptoeing around one another trying to not hurt the other one when we actually felt the same way?

"Me too" I met her eyes again filled with new found confidence.

"Ah Harry! I am so glad that you feel the same way!" Ginny was beaming like the sun as she spoke those words.

"Yeah its such a relief." The words came out of me all in one exhalation.

" I really feel, and have done for a while, that we are ready to take our relation to the next level" She leant forward as her right hand reached for the top button on my trousers.

I stood completely frozen and dumbstruck, unable to move or manoeuvre my body. I felt like an absolute idiot with my fly half undone and a Ginny in front of me thinking that this is exactly what I wanted too and this was the reason I wasn't complaining. I don't know how long I stood statue for but when her cold _or shall I say clammy _fingers closed around my lower part I suddenly snapped back to reality and my numb limbs was finally back in operation.

"No! No, no, no!" I took a step backwards away from her along with every "no" that I uttered. I was fully aware that this was probably the least affective and not so painless way to do it but I would have to break the news now before things got out of hand.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny looked at me, her eyes scanned me from top to bottom looking for an answer to my sudden reaction.

"I am sorry, I cant do this"

"We can take it slow Harry, I didn't mean to rush things" She lifted her hand again but this time she only moved a strand of hair from her face that had escaped her ear.

"Ginny, I cant do this, I mean I don't want to do this, I cant... don't want... us..."

I tore my gaze away from her yet again, I couldn't stand looking at her when the realisation of what I'd just said dawned on her and every muscle in her body echoed the second when her heart was shattered. I threw another "sorry" her way, over my shoulder, as I buttoned my trousers back up and left the class room. The door shut behind me with a _click_, the corridors was quiet since all sensible students had gone back to their common rooms after the final classes to celebrate the arrival of the week end. My foot steps echoed in the deserted corridors, I don't know how but I eventually ended up in one of the boys lavatories on the second floor where I locked myself up in one of the stalls. I was sat in there for hours, slowing rocking back and forth and with every rock backwards my head knocked against the tiled wall. This was not how I had panned for things to turn out, just because I don't love her, or want to shag her brains out, it doesn't mean I don't care for her. Ginny was a part of my family... was.

I eventually pulled myself together and walked down the marble stairs, still in my school clothes, to the great hall for dinner. I didn't feel like eating at all but gathered that Ron and Hermione would be wondering where I was if I didn't turn up soon. The great hall was filled with cheerful voices discussing loudly how they were going to spend their week end. The new 3rd year students was probably the most exited and also the ones making the most noise. I tried to remember what date it was and came to the conclusion that it must be the one marking the first Hogsmeade visit coming up. With a deep sigh I sat myself down by the Gryffindor table, I had just reflected over how weird it was that Ron and Hermione wasn't there seeing as Ron was always one of the early birds to dinner. That's when I heard him.

"HARRY POTTER!" The voice sounded like a dragons roar and it was impossible to be mistaken to whom it belonged. "WHAT IN MERLINS NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER" he bellowed and the entire hall had gone deal silent, there was not a single sign left of the Friday buzz that had inhabited the room just moments earlier. All I could think was _oh fuuuck...!_

"Mr Weasley! What is this supposed to mean?" I hadn't noticed but Professor McGonagall had made her way down to me, Ron was still a good 10 meters away from us.

"You, you!" Was all I hear before I dashed for the door. I wouldn't say I was running in shame, no more something alone the lines of getting out of the way. I caught Hermione's eyes half way through the door, they were sometimes so easy to read and today they told me stories about sadness, sadness in more than one way. As I was about to turn around the corner I glanced over my shoulder, I could still hear Ron shouting obscenities my way whilst McGonagall was trying to, literally, shut him up. It was as I turned my head back I heard a wolf-whistle submerging from the Slytherin table, the last thing I saw was Draco Malfoy clapping his hands whilst laughing wholeheartedly.

My shaking hands were red from the cold and rain, in a weak attempt to stop them from getting any worse I crossed my arms over my chest and tucked them under my armpits. It didn't make much of a difference so in a second attempt to keep myself warm I started walking and soon reached Hagrid's cottage located at the edge of the forbidden forest. Once at the door however I decided that this was something I shouldn't have to burden Hagrid with so I turned on the top step and headed for the more shaded areas of the Hogwarts grounds. I believed my body was instinctively looking for shelter from the raving storm as I used my last powers to raise my wand, flick it lamely and crawl down the roots of the whomping willow and in to the shrieking shack. I dont remember how I got myself up those wooden stairs in the old building or how I walked across the dusty floor but I do recall the floor boards creaking under my feet and the metallic cries from the old springs in the bed as I collapsed on it. At first I was to cold to feel anything at all, on the inside as well as the outside, but as I was laying there in foetal position with my eyes closed, sheltered from rain and the worst gust of wind my body slowly but surely started to regain a small amount of heat. Along with the heat came the tears, the internal ice had melted and the floods from my eyes were impossible to stop. If I would have had any more strength the silent cry wouldn't have been just a steady stream of tears but uncontrolled wailing mixed with screams of anger and pain. Pain that reminded me of my betrayal towards Ginny, the pain that reminded me of what I didn't feel for her and what I probably had ruined for all future. The room slowly stated to feel dimmer and I swear that the wind outside had quieted down, my breath became more relaxed and every in-and exhale deepened. It didnt really matter if it all ended here and now I though to my self before I dosed off.

It must have been early Saturday morning when I awoke. The light in the room was dingy and it was an impossibility to see anything at the far end of the room. My clothes were still very wet, which caused my cold body to succumb in to shivering cramp attacks, yet I somehow managed to pull myself in to a sitting position. On the floor next to my feet I found a pile of dry clothes neatly folded up and as I leaned down to pick the clothes from its resting place I caught a glimpse of a movement in the corner of my eye and I could have sworn that it was a shoe that I saw, as if someone was just leaving the room. If my body wouldn't have been completely stiff from sleeping awkwardly in that old bed all night I would have dashed down the stairs to see who had been watching me sleep along with leaving me the dry clothes, or had I simply imagined the movement? Maybe it was just Hermione who had consulted the marauders map to find and bring me something less damp. My thoughts were interrupted half way through by the the load moaning that erupted from my stomach bringing to my attention that I had not eaten a proper meal since lunch time the day before. I changed in to my dry clothes as quickly as I could master, shivering worse than an autumn leaf that was ready to leave its tree for the winter. After stripping naked down to the bare skin I paused a second to study my own reflection in an old and very dusty mirror hanging of the wall opposite me, forgetting for a moment how cold I was. My left hand travelled along and over my naked chest but the memories of Ginny from yesterday surfaced relatively quick as my hand reached that sensitive patch of skin just under my bellybutton. I finished dressing.

My watch told me it was only 5.27 in the morning as I stepped through the heavy castle doors. Knowing that breakfast would not be served for another few hours I headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Whilst looking over my shoulder, making sure the coast was clear, I tickled the pear on the painting that concealed the entrance and the kitchen door. I hadn't even had the chance to shut the door behind me before I was surrounded by a whole bunch of house elves and they were all staring at me with their big, slightly sad eyes, despite this they all seemed quite happy to see me.

"Master Harry!" Dobby pushed his way through the crowd of elves and took one of my hands between his two little ones. "How can we be of assistance, master Harry?" Dobby's voice was eager and the other house elves around him was nodding their head up and down with the ears flopping on either side so frantically that I got worried they might take off from the ground.

"Yea, I was wondering... if there was anything I could eat, …, eh... I missed dinner last night" I don't know why I made it so complicated, they if anyone wouldn't judge me.

It didnt take more than a few moments before I had a gourmet breakfast dished up in front of me where I was sat on a barrel filled with pumpkin juice. There was a certain peace that filled me as I ate my food, nursing every bite as if this was my final meal. The house elves had returned to their duties, all of them but a few. I finished my food and the elves that were still lingering around me looked at me in admiration, I know it sound stupid but I actually felt cared for, even though it might have been some what forced. I thanked them all for their generosity before I made my way out from the kitchen. The corridor outside felt awfully chilly compared to the warm kitchen filled with steaming tea pots. I headed down the corridor at a good pace, I didn't expect anyone to be up this early on a Saturday morning so I walked straight in to the person that came around the corner at the exact same times as me. Our foreheads clashed together with a loud thudand we both fell backwards from the impact and I landed on my back just inches from hitting my head on the marble floor.

"Watch it Potter!" I had collided with Malfoy, _Great!_ Despite that fact I couldn't miss the slight taken aback tone in his voice rather than the usually venomous one.

"Not like you were looking either" I snapped back at him whilst I pulled myself back on my feet.

"Looking less wet now.." The Sytherin quickly shut his mouth and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Harry Potter related things, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

Chapter 2

The very brief conversation with Malfoy had me puzzled. Why did he sound so taken aback when we collided? What did he mean, looking less wet? How did he know I stayed out all night? Well of course, pretty much every single soul that was in the great hall at dinner last night saw me fleeing in to the dark, but I was alone out there, wasn't I? What was he doing awake on a week end at such early hours anyway? None of it made the slightest bit of sense! The questions that swirled around in my head nearly caused me to crash in to someone all over again, this time with professor McGonagall, outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Morning Potter, mind where you walk" she said in a chirpy voice as she walked on.

"Morning professor" I mumbled back at her still confused.

I climbed through the portrait hole in to the Gryffindor common room. The circular tower was empty and the fire place was lit so I made my way to the arm chair to rest my tired body. I might have slept a few hours in a bed but the shrieking shack was or have never been very close to a five star hotel.

"Harry?" I snapped around as I heard Hermione's questioning voice from the stairs leading up to the dorms. "Harry, are you there?" I didn't reply and a few seconds later I heard her sigh and the footsteps echoing my way told me that she was climbing the stairs again to return to her bed.

"Hermione" I suddenly regretted my decision to ignore her and called her back down. She came flying towards me from the stairs and hugged me as best as she could as I was still sat in the armchair.

"Ah Harry! I have been so worried! I went looking for you last night and couldn't find you so I have been coming down here ever hour hoping you'd be back." She sat herself down in the sofa next to my seat and puller her legs up against her chest whilst waiting for me to respond or maybe just an explanation.

"How angry is Ron?" was all I could think to say knowing that I might have jeopardised the relationship with my best friend by going out with... and by dumping, his little sister.

"He'll be fine" She didnt sound convinced. "People break up every day, Harry".

"Yea maybe, but not with his sister... how is she?"

"Devastated" I think she saw my heart sink because she quickly added "but that's pretty normal for someone that gets broken up with without having the slightest inkling that its coming their way before it hits them in the face, chock... that's maybe a better way of putting it".

"Hermione, I feel like a proper ass, its just... its just I couldn't live with a lie like that, I wish I did love and wanted her in that way, it would make it all so much easier"

"Oh Harry..."

"Wait! Did you say you didin't know where I was?"

"What?"

"Last night, you said you went looking for me!?"

"Well, yes, I didnt know where you were except from outside for a little while" She looked at me rather confused not knowing where I was going with this.

"But... but..." I had been so sure it was her, who else could it have been? Not Ron and definitely not Ginny and no on else really gave a damn about me, especially not enough to willingly go out in a storm just to get _me_ dry.

"But what, Harry? Her eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead as she frowned with concern and in confusion.

"Never mind, I just though I saw something out there and though it might have been you, but I was more than likely just imagining things".

"Maybe we should go back to bed for a while" She suggested as she stood up from the sofa, yawned and headed back up the stairs. "Sweet dreams Harry, see you in a few hours". Her words echoed down to me where I was still stationed.

I muttered something inaudible in response and raised myself from my seat. I pushed the door to the dormitory which belonged to me open, the boys inside were all fast asleep, Ron was mumbling nonsense in his sleep and Neville was snoring loudly. Instead of changing in to my pyjamas and crawl in to my soft bed I rummaged through my trunk for the invisibility cloak and the marauders map. I swung the cloak over me and left the Gryffindor tower behind at a good rate but stopped as soon as I had gotten around the corner.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" I murmured the words as I tapped the piece of parchment in my hand with the tip of my wand and soon the blank arch had turned in to the usual Hogwarts map. It was yet only 7am, the castle was still very quiet, only a few early birds was lingering in their common rooms. I scanned the drawing quickly and found the little dot I was looking for, _Draco Malfoy_, he was apparently pacing back and forth down in the dungeons. Determined to find out what he had meant with his snidy comment earlier this morning I took off down the stairs, on the third floor I had to slow down so not to be detected my Filch and his cat Mrs Norris. It didnt take me more than maybe five minutes to travel from the Gryffindor tower to the dungeons but even though I had the map the dungeon was to me fairly unfamiliar territory and it took a good few minutes to actually locate the exact spot where Malfoy was, which turned out to be in an old classroom that was no longer in use. I forced the door open, he had stopped moving around and was stood with his back against me so I couldn't tell what his hands were occupied with. When he didn't turn around I figured that he'd never realised that I had snuck in as I was still hidden under the invisibility cloak. I felt slightly stupid where I was now standing, stupid or maybe perverted was a better word to use seeing as I was just standing there without his knowledge. It wasn't sexual in any way or form but it sure made me feel dirty. Not knowing how to approach him or what to say without scaring him, I kind of panicked and just pulled the cloak of me. Malfoy turned on the spot as he heard the rustle of fabric and stared me right in the eye.

"What do you want?" I swear that his face displayed excitement for a split second but it was hard to read him as the mere shock of my appearance in the room played on his face.

"I want to know what you are hiding from me..." I wanted my voice to be filled with authority but I felt a little bit to needy instead. Malfoy laughed at me before he opened his mouth again.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" The tone in his voice was serious and that scared me a little, did I really want to know? I wasn't 100% sure if I truly wanted to know his secrets so I only answered him with a quick nod. I saw how the blond boy waived his want and in the next moment my body went stiff, he flicked his wand another few times aiming at the door and I heard a low _click_ coming from the lock. My heart was racing, I was sure now that I had walked straight in to his trap, certain he would either just kill me now or fetch Snape and eventually hand me over to Voldemort. I stood stunned on the floor leaning against the wall behind and could there for not see what he was doing to the side of me but when he began to speak I heard him loud and clear, the tone in his voice had also changed. "I am sorry I had to stun you... but if you want to know the truth... this would be the only way"

Malfoy came closer, placed himself in front of me and our eyes met. I had never noticed it before but his grey eyes weren't just grey and stone cold, no, the energy they generated was mesmerising and if I hadn't been under a full body-binding curse it would have weakened my knees. Draco, _did I just call Malfoy, Draco!?, _leaned closer to me and nuzzled my neck whilst he slowly ran his right hand over my collar bones and further down my stomach. I unwillingly felt some kind of buzz spreading its way trough my blood stream urging me to return his touch. Malfoy nibbled my ear lobe with his teeth, flicked his wand with his free hand and the control of my body was returned to me again. His lips had trailed over mine and soon we were passionately snogging and just like the cherry, on top of the icing, on top of the cake, he rubbed my throbbing erection with his hand. The kissing became more and more intense. I was thrusting myself against his hand, he was grinding my left leg. Our breathing had intensified and was now heavy but synchronised, I couldn't stop myself from letting out a light groan of pleasure, not long after I heard how Draco let out a strained noise as he started to mumble.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuuuck!" He let the last _fuck_ out in a long, deep, sigh. His mouth was left slightly ajar. I was more turned on than I had ever been in my life, the pulsing between my legs was insane, seeing Draco come was probably the sexiest thing I had experienced. Still panting Draco seemed to just grasp what had happened. "Oh fuck!" He let out before he untangled himself from me and left the room. I didnt know what to think when he stormed out of the room, I was still so horny I could more than likely pass out. Ten minutes ago Malfoy and I were arch enemies, and now... what were we now? What the hell happened? Why did I like it so damn much?

I walked back to the common room under the cloak, I didnt want to risk bumping in to anyone heading down for an early breakfast. Well back at the tower I made sure the boys in my dormitory was still asleep, they were, so I grabbed my towel and steered towards the showers in hope that I would be able to sort out my little issue. It turned out to be easier than I had even hoped. The hot water teased my naked skin and it drizzled down over me. My body was slippery from a soapy overdose but that didnt bother me as all I could think of was Draco. The steam from the shower reminded me if his warm breath on my neck as he panted in sexual arousal. I covered my hand in foamy soap before I took a firm but steady grip around my cock guiding my hand up and down the shaft. With every stroke the images from minutes earlier came back to life in front of my eyes. Draco rubbing me, the feel of his hardness as he was grinding my leg, the sharp pain in my shoulder when he dug his nails in to my skin as he came. The feelings were altogether too overwhelming, it blackened in front of my eyes as I came with a suppressed _nngghh _escaping my lips.

When I stepped out of the shower I felt amazing but drowsy. I towelled myself dry before slipping in to my pyjamas, tiptoeing back to the dorm and my bed, pulled the privacy curtains shut and fell asleep.

TBC, please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Harry Potter related things, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that is following my story, leaving a review or favourite. You all boost my writing! I just wanted to ask, how would you feel about one chapter further on being written from Draco's perspective?**

Chapter 3

I slept through most of Saturday, not that it made much of a difference anyway since Ron didn't speak to me and Hermione obviously went to Hogsmeade with him. It wasn't until Sunday morning I decided to leave my warm and comfortable bed to face the world again. I dressed quickly in a pair of dark blue jeans and a maroon coloured shirt knitted by Mrs Weasley before I headed down the spiral stairs to the common room. The tower was filled with students, some were absorbed by homework whilst others sat in their groups of friends enjoying what little was remaining of the week end. I couldn't spot Ron or Hermione anywhere in there so I walked towards the portrait hole thinking they must still be at breakfast, I didnt get very far however before I got stopped by Neville.

"You ok mate?" Neville did look genuinely concerned about me.

"Yeah, just a bit..." before I had the chance to finish my sentence Ginny walked through the entrance followed by a girl from her year and Lavender Brown and the latter two shot me disgusted looks.

"It's just girls mate, dont let them bother you. It was like when Dean dumped that Hufflepuff girl, remember?"

"Yes, I have never seen Huffepuffs be so nasty" I chuckled lightly as the memory surfaced.

"You could have thought they were Slytherins in disguise" Neville lifted the left corner of his mouth before he continued "were you going some where by the way?"

"Just heading down for some breakfast, care to join me?"

"Sure"

We walked in silence down to the great hall only opening our month to greet people heading the opposite direction. I was surprised how no one treated me any different from before I broke up with Ginny but a few close friends of hers. Once we got downstairs I spotted Ron and Hermione at once, we walked up to the place they were sat at the Gryffindor table and seated next to them. Hermione was reading the latest news in a copy of the daily prophet so she didnt notice me or Neville until Ron opened his mouth, still filled with food.

"I have lost my appetite Hermione, lets go!" He shot me an icy look and wiped his hands on a serviette.

"Morning Harry, morning Neville... dont be childish Ron!" She sipped on a cup of tea and returned to her reading. Ron never got the chance to respond to the comment as the sound from hundreds of owls came soaring through the air above us.

"Ah, I love Sunday post, always something from home" Neville sighed happily as he retrieved a parcel from an old grey looking owl.

I was occupied by watching Neville open the package he'd receive from his grandmother and there for didn't notice the owl sitting in front of me with his leg out until it gently bit my thumb. I could for my life not think of who would have written to me, the scroll of paper was not bigger than maybe three inches and as I opened it I found the message it held was short. _Same place, 8pm. Until then, stay dry. _There was no signature but I was pretty sure of whom it was from however I did surprise me how girly his handwriting was. I stuffed the note in my pocked and glanced over to the Slytherin table, for a second my eyes locked with Draco's, thinking about his powerful gaze made my stomach spin of excitement, but in the next he was laughing at something Crab had said as if he'd never seen me. I finished my breakfast and left with a short.

"See you at training".

Sunday afternoon meant quidditch training for the Gryffindor team. I was not looking forward to today's training and yet I walked down to the quidditch pitch extra early. It was absolutely pissing it down and the wind was still strong but worst of all... I would have to spend time with the two Weasleys that currently hated my guts. Sheltered from the storm inside the changing room I started getting undressed, beginning with my shirt, whilst I looked at my self in the mirror on the wall beside me. I had to get closer to my reflection to see what the reddish mark at the bottom of my neck was and felt how my faces started to burn as I realised it was a love bite, Draco must have done that. I ran my fingers over the mark, since it was only a bruising to the skin it was not possible to actually feel it but I felt myself harden by the touch and could not resist slipping my hand in to my trousers. I stood in the cool room with my eyes closed and my hand had tightened around my erection, how could the bare thought of Draco do this to me? Nonetheless my train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the screech from the old hinges on the locker room door and in came Ron, which paid me no attention. I continued to change in to my quidditch uniform, right now even the storm outside was more tempting than staying in here on my own with him, the coldness he radiated my way would probably have made the ice age seem mild. I had just latched on the final elbow pad as Ron spoke up.

"How could you do this to her, Harry?"

"Do what!" I snorted knowing fully well what he meant.

"Well lets see.." to say that Ron's voice was sarky would have been an extreme understatement. "You snared her with all your 'the boy who lived' malarkey, then you toyed with her whenever you felt like it and then you just dump her like that!"

"Ron, that's not true, you know that.." I sighed.

"Why the hell did you lead her on!?" Ron's face had turned the same colour as his hair and I could see how his eyes blackened with rage.

"I didnt lead her on!" I picked up my broom and headed for the door but continued "you know she has always fancied me!"

"Oh yeah, is that how you see yourself Harry. The irresistible one the girls just got to have, hey!?"

"For fucks sake Ron, people stop loving each other every day! I didn't choose to not love her any more it just happened! Don't you think I rather be with her, love her, so we wouldn't be in this mess" Ron looked sightly bewildered for a moment but quickly assembled himself again.

"Is there someone new? The question was angry but there was beyond any doubt an undertone of curiosity.

"Maybe.. none of your business.." I shouldn't have said that, instead of responding verbally Ron walked up to me and punched me with his fist straight in the face. The bones in my nose made a crunching noise as it broke by the force of his knuckles, the pain was excruciating but I could not let him win. I swung my clenched fist in his direction but he was anticipating it and dodged, I pushed him with all the force I could master so he fell back on to the floor. Before he had the chance to sit back up I pinned him down, despite all my fights with Dudley when I was younger Ron was both the stronger and bigger one of us and it didnt take long until I was the being held down. He was punching my face blinded by rage, left and right.. left and right, the first few hits hurt the most, eventually my body went numb and my mind tuned out just telling me that this was exactly what I deserved for leaving Ginny like that. I don't know how long Ron could have gone on for but I was saved by the door hinges cry again as he snapped back to reality, moments later Katie and Ginny pulled him off me. Not knowing the state of my face but that it felt like I had been ran over by a horde of hippogriffs I stood up, wiped my face on my sleeve, _urghh...that hurt!_, and went for the door.

"Practise is cancelled... the weather is too bad! See you all Tuesday!" I shouted the instructions over my shoulder as I walked out but wasn't sure if they caught my last words as the door shut behind me.

I didn't know what to do with my face, I didnt really feel like going to the hospital wing and I was sure that Hermione could mend my broken nose. As I walked towards the castle I held my sleeve against my face, the blood was gushing from the spot where Ron had initially punched and it didn't seem to have any plans in stopping no matter how hard I tried to pressure on it. My legs felt awfully funny when I took on the few steps there was to get in to the castle, the lights inside the entrance hall seemed unnaturally bright and really hurt my eyes. I removed my hands from my face and was chocked when I found them completely covered in my own blood, that's when everything went black. I don't know how long I was unconscious for but I remember seeing Draco's face in front of my eyes before I passed out again.

When I came to again I was laying in a bed with white soft linen around me and the oh so familiar smell told me I was in the hospital wing.

"Oh, you are awake Potter, good!" Madam Pomfrey came over to me and and forced a cup of something stinking and hot in to my hand. "That should warm you up and sooth the pain a bit as well. While you were out I mended your nose but you need to be careful with it for the next few hours so I want you here for the night, you'll be free to return to your lessons tomorrow morning."

"What time is it?" was all I could think to ask.

"11.30 my boy" She said with a gentle smile.

"But I got somewhere to be!" I protested but knew there was no point.

"So how did this happen to you Potter?" She didn't seem to take any notice regarding my will to leave. "Mr Malfoy brought you here, did you have a quarrel?" It sounded like madame Pomfrey had dealt with to many confrontations between Gryffindors and Slytherins during her time here at Hogwarts.

"No, madame Pomfrey. I fell off my broom during quidditch training" I said hoping she wouldn't question my lie.

"Well, that explains your clothing but not why your team didn't bring you to me. I can't do anything about the bruising so you will have to live with that until it goes down but the pain should be better by tomorrow if you finish that." She indicated for me to finish the goo she had leant me in the cup earlier. "You go to sleep now Potter". She pulled the privacy screens around me and walked off.

There was no way I was going to be able to sleep I thought to myself. My face felt five times its size, I had missed my meeting with Draco, but if he brought me here he must have known that I wasn't going to show up and why. I had told madame Pomfrey I fell from my broom but what was everyone else going to think? Are Katie and Ginny going to grass Ron up? If, will that get him expelled? Do I want him to get told off? Will this make us "even"?

"Got a lot on your mind?" The quiet whisper made me flinch.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled at Draco. "Thanks for taking me here, by the way"

"Well it was either this or leave you to bleed to death, not such a hard choice"

"Don't be too sure" I paused but continued "if the answer was that simple how did I end up in this state" my smile died down.

"What happened to you? I came up for an early dinner and found you passed out on the floor, I dont know how long you had been laying there for. There is not so many people passing by in the corridors on a Sunday."

"Ehh, I fell of my broom"

"Don't bull shit me Harry!"

"Ron punched me... for dumping Ginny" I saw how Draco's fist closed with anger as I told him what had happened.

"Weasley is the one that deserves a beating for acting like an ass"

"Draco, please..." I pleaded, I didnt want Ron to become the target of the Slytherins because of this as I felt responsible for breaking up with Ginny so insensitively.

"Fuck Weasley, he doesn't deserve my time, I came here to see you since you couldn't make it to our meeting." He smiled cheekily and slipped one of his hands under my covers.

I took a deep breath in pleasure as Draco's hand ran along the inside of my thigh. He ran it up and down and with every stroke I hardened even more. When he reached the top of my thigh he bee-lined past my hardness and tugged at the lining of my pyjama bottoms. I helped him pull them down to my knees before he continued his treatment. Draco leant forward to kiss me but started off by gently kissing my bruised collar bones working his way up my neck to later approach my jaw line. As he closed in on my mouth his hand closed in on my more sensitive parts and by the time his lips were pressed against mine and our tongues greeted each other his right hand was closed around my balls. The sensation of having him touching and kissing me this way was just too good.

"Fuck!" Draco pulled back from me quickly.

"What's wrong" I demanded.

"Your nose Harry, its bleeding really bad" The excitement I had felt and the increase of my blood pressure must have caused this to happen. I pushed my hand against it and gestured for him to leave before I called on madame Pomfrey.

TBC, please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Harry Potter related things, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: We all know that Slughorn is the real potions professor in year 6 but he would make my plot less fun so please don't hate me for messing with the story! :) **

Chapter 4

The following morning I felt, in all other words, anything but fine. My face was immensely sore, the swelling had gone down thanks to madame Pomfrey's concoction however I was still badly bruised. I was a bit surprised that Hermione didn't come to see me but I realised that she might not have been informed about my state until it would have been too late to leave the Gryffindor tower. Madame Pomfrey arranged breakfast in the hospital wing for the unlucky few of us that had stayed the night, it didn't really bother me that I didnt get to see my friends before my first class, the longer I could hold off the meeting with Ron the better. I was discharged from the hospital along with a boy from year five so we made each other company on the way. We walked in silence for a bit, seeing as I didn't know the guy at all there wasn't too much we could possibly be talking about but maybe school.

"You had a girl with you in there last night didnt you?" He peered cheekily at me.

"Ehrm... no.." I had been sure no one had been awake last night when Draco had snuck into me. _Oh god_, please let him to have seen Draco!

"I swear I heard someone's voice from behind your screens". He still looked at me highly amused by the thought but I could sense a tone of doubt as he spoke.

"It was probably just me you heard" I tried, when he didn't look convinced I continued " I was cursing my own clumsiness, I mean look at me! I am supposed to be the captain of the team and a seeker but couldn't mange to keep myself on my broom". I forced a short laugh and the fifth grader seemed to believe my story. When we arrived at the entrance hall we said a quick good bye, he met up with a few of his friends whilst I continued on my own. "Should be criminal to have _three hours _ of potions first thing on a Monday morning" I muttered under my breath walking along the corridor leading to the dungeons. When I finally arrived there was only a few people in the class room, I glanced at my watch and saw that I was 20 minutes early. It became clear to me that I was not paying full attention to my surroundings as I walked straight in to the back of the person in front of me which had stopped and I hadn't noticed at all.

"Watch it Potter or you might end up with further bruising." The body I had walked in to belonged to Draco and his voice was icier than the cold autumn winds outside.

"Sorry... didn't see..." I mumbled in response before I went to sit down in mine, Ron and Hermione's usual spot. It took another ten minutes for them to show up, Hermione came straight over to me and stared at my face in chock whilst Ron took his time to approach us.

"Oh my god, Harry!" She said once she was able to speak again.

"It's not that bad" I said trying to forget how much it had hurt when Ron's knuckles had impacted with my cheek, my eye, my jaw...

"Harry, your face is bluy-purple!" Her voice was so high pitched I was surprised my ears could pick up the frequency. "What happened to you? Ron is avoiding the topic stating he doesn't know what happened, why? You just disappeared and nobody knew where to."

"Well, yesterday I decided to go down to the quidditch pitch early to warm up and plan what we were going to practise during training. I had only been flying for a few minutes when a big gust of wind knocked me off the broom and... yeah" I tried to put as much confidence behind my voice as I could master without sounding like I was making things up, which I was of course but that's not for her to know. If this was the one thing I could do to break even with Ron and get back on talking grounds again I would make sure to take this truth with me to the grave.

"I heard..." Hermione began, she cast a glance over her shoulder towards the Slytherins and continued in a hushed tone "I heard that Malfoy went after you in the entrance hall before dinner, did he punch you Harry? If he did you shouldn't be ashamed and he shouldn't get away with it!"

"No, he didn't, he walked past me and in to the great hall, for dinner I assume." I said trying to make it sound like I couldn't care less about what Draco was up to.

"If Miss Granger and Mr Weasley would be seated so we could begin!" Snape didn't have to ask, _ask!?,_ demand, this twice.

The lesson started off alright, Snape was going on about this apparently amazing fruit which is completely powerless when fresh but the seeds inside can do remarkable things to potions when it has been dried and that's what we are supposed to be working with today, amazing seeds in potions. It turned out to be a right nightmare those stupid fruit things. You could not cut them with a knife without the risk of damaging the pips, you could not just take them apart with you fingers as the dried flesh of the fruit would make your skin itch and you are not supposed to toss them on the floor cursing them... that's what Ron did.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour and damage to school property" came Snape's voice from the other end of the room. Ron was muttering curses slyly about the fruit as well as Snape but about an hour in to the lesson everybody, including Ron, had managed to extract at least a few dry seeds. Snape instructed us to split in to groups of two and the second Ron sucked himself to Hermione like a leech I genuinely reconsidered telling on him for beating me blue.

"Potter, pair up with Malfoy" Snape's tone was short and sharp so there was no point to kick up a fuss. I grabbed my book and the ingredients before I could scoot over to Draco's desk.

We stood on either side of the desk with the steaming cauldron in the middle of us as we worked in silence. When I didn't think anyone was looking I'd let my eyes train over his pale face, I hadn't seen it before but Draco seemed to bite the left side of his bottom lip when he concentrated. Suddenly he looked up and our eyes met, it was only for a fraction of a moment but it put us both out of focus. I had moved my hand in to the steam evaporating from the cauldron to deposit three nettle flowers as Draco leaned in to make sure everything was matching the description so far. None of us realised what the other one was doing before it was too late. My closed hand hit Draco right on the nose, there wasn't much force behind the move, just enough to steer my hand from A to B but this was clearly also enough to make him bleed. The boiling potion between us made a sizzling noise as the blood from Draco's nose hit the surface and the liquid turned from bright green to dark purple

"Mr Potter! 25 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight for assault, _he really did like to exaggerated things today, _on a fellow student" Snape waved his wand and Draco's blood stopped pouring out from his nose. "Mr Malfoy go and let madame Pomfrey look that over for you." He took his stuff and walked towards the door, was he avoiding my eyes? As Snape turned to shut it behind him Ron slammed his fist in to my back in a proper back slap and said victoriously.

"Well done mate!" He sniggered wildly before Snape turned his attention back to us.

The rest of the class continued on as normal and was extremely uneventful. As we walked out from the dungeon Snape's voice echoed after after us.

"7 o'clock Mr Potter, not a second later!"

The collision between my hand and Draco's nose had certainly cheered Ron up, he was laughing and making jokes about pretty much anything he could think of and he was talking to me again. I felt awful about the damage I had inflicted on Draco, it was nothing in comparison to my face but still, I had not put my hand forward with the intention to hurt unlike Ron. During lunch I didnt feel like eating, I was worried about Draco now hating me, I was worried about detention with Snape, I was _simply_ too worried. Ron on the other hand ate like never before, he was scooping in dish after dish whilst speaking with his mouth full. This didn't help my non-existing appetite and it pissed Hermione off.

"Ron, can you just shut your mouth!" She eventually snapped at him after talking with his mouth full of rice which flew everywhere and on everyone as he spoke.

"Did you just notice that you swore, Hermione" He said after he had swallowed his remaining food along with a big gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Shut up is not swearing, Ron. It's just a bit rude but I am sure you will survive." Hermione snorted at him before she returned her attention to the school book she was currently engaged with.

Ron was pulling faces next to Hermione, like she didn't notice, as a girl from the first year came up to me. She handed me a wrinkly piece of parchment before she ran back to her friends, giggling.

"What was that about" Ron looked after the girl and the tone in his voice was expressing the confusion that was showing on his face.

"Probably just a stupid dare. You know how we all were back then." I tucked the paper ball in to my robe. I knew whom it would be from and the secret was nearly burning a hole in my pocket where it was safely resting

The rest of the day dragged, we sat through two hours of history of magic with Mr Binns where Ron was making rude ghost related sketches on his paper that meant for notes. After the history of magic class we had transfiguration for the rest of the afternoon. Professor McGonagall had us transforming birds in to goblets, it seemed like a simple task but it turned out that unless your name was Hermione Granger you would more than likely end up with a flying or singing goblet rather than a functional drinking device. During the class I got the chance to excuse myself to use the toilet and it was just that, an excuse, to get away and find out what message I was carrying around with me waiting for my attention. _I'm not angry, I'll find you later. Until then, stay dry ;) . _I could never have anticipated how good it felt to know that he didn't hate my guts. It felt like someone had pulled a heavy robe of my body and unlocked shackles around my lungs. Had the air always felt so easy to breath and didn't everything look a bit brighter and more colourful, even the dull castle? The smiley at the end of the note made me laugh, it felt like such an un-Draco thing to write and is he really going to tease me about my wet clothes forever? With a smile still playing on my lips I returned to the classroom.

Draco didn't show for dinner just as he never came to lunch. I kept turning my head every 20 seconds to see if he had arrived and what he looked like after the miss-hap in potions.

"You waiting for someone mate?" Ron grinned, mouth filled to the brim with food of course.

"No, eh... worried Malfoy might be plotting something... in revenge."

"Ah! Good call, Harry" I got your back, you know.

"Makes me feel all the safer." I said and pointed a discrete finger towards my bruised face so Hermione couldn't see, this made Ron blush deeply.

Before I left for my detention with Snape, Hermione and Ron gave me a mental pep talk. Since either of us knew what I would be doing whilst detained they decided to cover all grounds by sharing idiotic encouragements like "at least you don't have to spend it with Malfoy", "dungeons are not as bad as the forbidden forest" or as Ron said "at least you dont have to sit here and do tons of homework" as he said that last thing Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"Ehrr... Hermione, I have promised Harry that I'd follow him downstairs to keep him company on the way, just so you know." Ron said hesitantly to her as if he would've been asking his mother for permission to stay up late using a lame excuse.

"Well, shoo! Harry mustn't be late!" We hurried towards the portrait hole before she had a chance to change her mind and stop Ron from walking me. "Don't you dare not come straight back up Ronald Weasley! You got a lot of work to do!" Hermione's voices bellowed after us as the portrait of the fat lady swung shut.

"God, she is worse than my mother some times" Ron sighed after a minute of walking.

"She only wants what's best for you" I said in my Hermione voice as we both burst out laughing. It felt so good to just be myself around him and that we were talking again made everything feel so much easier. However I came to regret the last thought only moments later.

"So... so who is this new bird that you are seeing?" His question seemed sincere and I couldn't pick up on any threat towards my safety when he spoke.

"There is no bird, Ron" I tried to sound all buddy-buddy when I said it so to not raise ANY suspicions.

"Oh c'mon! I am not that stupid."

"To be honest I don't really want to talk about it. It's quite complicated and we're not officially going out." I said with a sigh as Draco's face crossed my vision.

Ron left me with a pat on my shoulder in the entrance hall to then return back to Gryffindor and Hermione along with the home work whilst I continued down to Snape's classroom. As I stepped in to the dim lit dungeon chamber it was 6.58pm, 2 minutes to spare. I was just about to sit down by a desk when I heard footsteps coming my way so I remained standing. He walked through the door but wasn't alone, I don't know if my heart skipped a beat of joy or of fear as Draco steppes out from behind him looking like the old Malfoy when he threw a glance my way.

"Good, you're here" Snape walked over to his desk, scribbled something down with a ragged quill before he walked back to the door. "Mr Malfoy will be keeping you company, shall we call it... payback." His smile was pure evil as he looked at Draco, he placed a finger over his mouth to indicate that this stays between the three of us. "I want you to clean those cauldrons for me." he pointed towards a massive pile of cauldrons in the corner of the room which would probably take me more than just a few hours to clean. "You are free to leave when you are done" with those words still sounding he left us alone.

"I am sor..." I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as Draco had walked over to me and pressed his cold lips against mine. When he pulled away he placed a finger over them and spoke.

"Harry, we need to talk."

TBC, please leave a review and let me know what you'd think about a chapter further on from Draco's p.o.w.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

Chapter 5

Draco's words felt like another fist punch to my sore face and my heart sank from its right place down to the bottom of my stomach. This was it, he was going to tell me that this could not continue any longer for what ever reason. He still had his finger pressed against my lips as he spoke.

"First, I just need to thank you Harry." Our eyes met and I could have sworn that Draco was tearing up. He moved his fingers away from my mouth and took my hands in his before he continued. "There is some serious shit going on at the moment and even though everything is fucked up I think you have saved me... from myself." Yes, he was definitely about to cry now. I tried to open my mouth to say something comforting but he only hushed me and spoke again "there is so much to say and I dont know where to start..." his voice broke off mid-sentence and a lonely tear escaped the safety of his eye and rolled down his beautiful pale cheek.

"Any where will do, just let me know what I can do to help" I said and felt more powerless than I had ever before.

"I am scared Harry, for so many reasons and there are things that you or anyone else can not help with. I am scared that you are too good for me, that you will run off with someone else, that you will dislike me when you get to know the real me, that you will be disgusted by my body when you see it." I planted a kiss on his lips to stop the rambling, I grabbed his chin between my thumb and index finger, forcing his face closer to mine.

"Draco, I am scared too. I have never been with a bloke before, three days ago I thought I was as straight as straight could be and you, you were my enemy. The feelings I got for you are something very new, frightening, but god so exiting! There is so much more I want to do with you, you have no idea, of course we'll take baby steps but eventually...! I can't believe am saying this to you but... Draco... to me you're perfect no matter what you look like. As long as we can be honest with each other I promise I wont hurt you, all you've got to do is to trust me."

"Trust..." echoed Draco hollowly. I reached forward to move a streak of hair from his eyes that had freed it self from its resting place, Draco's neatly combed hair. "There is still so much to say" he mumbled.

"Can it wait? Do you want to wait?" I studied him closely and he nodded in response looking relieved that he could once again push the issue ahead.

Draco reached out his hand, took a steady grip around my tie and pulled me towards himself. Nose against nose we looked deep in to each others eyes before our lips met. His lips were cold with a hint of saltiness, still wet from tears, they felt cool and calming to my warm ones. I could feel his eagerness as he separated his lips to release his tongue so to greet mine. Even though we had snogged twice previously it felt different this time, more pure and vulnerable, more like everything we were doing from here on was sacred, _god, how gay did that just sound... god, I AM gay! _His lips soon warmed and there for didnt seem so corps like, _not that I knew what it was like kissing a corps. _Draco ran his hands through my hair, thrusting his body as close to mine as possible, our breathing had intensified as we got more and more exited and he was already letting out small sighs and moans. Still kissing I unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, soon his bare chest shone at me like the moon in this dim dungeon. I let my fingers play on his cheek, over his jaw and down the centre of his ribcage. I took myself the freedom to pinch his nipple with my finger and I could only assume that he liked the treatment as he suddenly gasped for air and nearly choked on his own saliva. Draco blushed and looked away, I took one of his hands in mine and held it until he looked back.

"Am I moving to quick?" He only shook his head in response.

With a flick of my wand the desks behind us transformed in to a big cushiony plush sofa. I lead him over to it still holding his hand but I let go as I laid down on top of him. Draco looked, if possible, even more beautiful from this angle. We started to kiss again, I wasn't entirely sure, not sure at all that is, what I was supposed to do to make it as good as possible for him but I soon decided to just follow my gut feeling and then the indications of his groans which seemed to grow extra loud when I reached the right spots. I took both his hands in mine, stopped for a moment, I mouthed _trust me _and covered his eyes with his own two hands. I planted a kiss on top of each one of them, he flinched at first but after just a few moments had passed he calmed down. I let my tongue slip out from between my lips, teased my way over his chin, reached his neck and couldn't resist taking a gentle bite before sucking on to him leaving a big red mark. Moving on I couldn't restrain myself from going back to his nipples and I hoped for at least, if not an even more intense, response. I flicked my tongue over his left nipple, once it was wet I moved back an inch or so before blowing on it lightly, it made me smile to see his already hard nipple raise slightly, I leaned back down again alternately licking alternately biting whilst Draco was letting out load groans, rubbing his crotch against me. As I looked up I was pleased to see his eyes were still covered by his hands. It was time to move on so I aimed for the line of his trousers, which were still buckled up. It didnt take me long to figure out how to get them undone, pulling them down to his ankles, the only thing now separating me from his fully erected cock was the thin fabric of his boxers. I kissed him slowly, teasingly, along the top line of his underwear before sinking my teeth in to the soft cotton material ripping them off. Draco looked down at me from underneath his hands as he heard the sound of fabric being torn, I had to think how lucky he was, _I was, _to be so well equipped. This was the first time I saw Draco's cock in full view not tucked away or restrained by clothes. I sighed. I was so exited that I thought I might explode right there and then.

"What, what's wrong?" there was panic in his voice and he looked so vulnerable where he laid with his trousers down and his privates on full display.

"Wrong, wrong!" I laughed, "you've got a cock to die for! I wouldn't call that wrong" I smiled and Draco sunk back in the sofa, relived.

My fingers were wrapped around the base of him, I closed my mouth around the head and felt the vein just below pulse against my bottom lip. I started off by teasingly swirl my tongue lightly over the top before sucking down. My head was moving up so to then move back down, slowly at a start but soon in a steady, fairly fast, pace and motion. My hand had left the shaft and searched its way past his balls all the way to his bum. Draco gasped for air and hmmm:ed in pleasure as I slipped my finger a few millimetres in between the cheeks, tickling him along the entire crack. As I was running it faster and and deeper he squirmed under me and pre come was seeping out from his throbbing cock still trapped in my mouth. In excitement, longing for more, Draco was thrusting his hips upwards which resulted in him deep throating me, I tried to breath through my nose to prevent myself from gagging but eventually I had to pin him down with my free arm. The hand still between his bum cheeks was now teasing the opening and in the same second as I sucked down hard on his cock I forced half an inch of my index finger in and Draco exploded, his come was warm and salty, nothing like anything I had ever tasted before, his body was shaking from the orgasm and it sounded like he stopped breathing for seconds but not before long he was panting heavily. I crawled back up to him and looked deep in to the grey eyes of his.

"I hope that was okay for you" I felt shy for some reason as I asked the question.

"OK! Harry, it was everything and more!" He smiled at me before biting the tip of my nose.

"Oi!" I bit his ear but leaned too much towards the edge of the sofa which resulted in both of tumbling onto the floor.

"Carefully you!" He giggled, turned on his side and held me from behind.

"You make a good big spoon" the words were only a quiet mumble in to his arm which I was resting my head against.

"You make a damn good lover..."

Draco was nuzzling my hair as he said the words, his free arm was wrapped around me, resting on my hip. It didnt take him long to undo my fly and find his was in to my boxers. I might not have been as big as Draco but I sure was as hard and horny as what was physically possible, because of this it didnt take many minutes under his hand for me to come. As I came my sticky spunk covered his hand which Draco then moved to his mouth and licked clean mmm:ing as he went along.

"You're sick" I said and turned around to face him.

"You're clearly the pervert, seducing me in a potions classroom, sicko!" He laughed and sucked a comey pinky finger lusciously.

"Sorry, wont happen again." I tried to add a serious tone as I spoke but failed big time.

"You better make sure it happens again, maybe not in a dungeon that's not such an important detail" he stuck his tongue out at me and pulled a silly face.

"soooo," I sighed. "I might have to start cleaning now or I wont be done by morning"

"Well technically... Snape never stopped me from helping and he never forbid ME to use magic on those cauldrons." Draco waived his wand and in the blink of an eye the old dirty cauldrons shone as if they were brand new. We restored the class room to its former self and no one that walked in would be able to guess what naughty business had been going on in there 20 minutes earlier. We said our good byes, stole another kiss from each other before leaving the dungeon behind us one at the time.

I walked back to the Gryffindor tower, when I arrived I realised it was well past midnight but the evenings happenings was still playing on my mind. I sat down in the red comfy armchair and stared in to the dancing fire playing in the fireplace.

TBC,

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Thanks again to all you wonderful people reading, reviewing and following my story, you truly inspire my writing. I also want to let you all know that I will be travelling back home to see my family in Sweden for a week and a bit, this also means that I cant guarantee regular chapters in the same way as I have done so far since I wont have the same time to spend on writing. However, as soon as I am back here in the UK it should all be back to normal but I will try to write some when I am away, just because I love you all ;)**

Chapter 6

"Ron told me you are seeing a girl" I snapped out of my trance.

"God, Hermione, are you planning on giving me a heart attack!?" My voice came out a lot harsher than I had planned.

"Sorry, I thought you saw me" It was clear that she had been waiting for me to come back from my detention.

"No, I am sorry. I didn't mean for it sound like that, you just frightened me."

"So, is it true, are you seeing someone?" She was trying to sound respectful but her curiosity certainly betrayed her.

"I told him I am not seeing any girl, I dont know where he got that from.." I turned back to look in to the flames licking the firewood, making it glow like ember.

"If its not a girl, is it a guy?" Why, _why, _does she has to be so god damn cleaver.

"..."

"It is isn't it!" There was triumph in her voice, just as if she scored full on a test and my silence was answer enough.

"Please don't tell Ron, I know he won't be as understanding as you" I pleaded.

"Of course, it's up to you whom you tell but he is your best friend Harry, I dont think you should count him out completely" I knew she was right which made it all so much worse.

"Ta..."

"So, is he cute? You want to tell me who it is? Which house is he in?" I guessed that this was what it must be like being on a sleep over if you were a girl.

"It's complicated, we're not really official, none of us is openly... gay" I found it difficult to say the final word out loud, I knew it was true and I knew that that's what I was but I dont think I had come to terms with it yet.

"How was detention?" It was clear that she tried to change the subject for my sake.

"It was ok, I guess. Snape had me clean a mountain of cauldrons." I yawned, finally feeling sleepy.

"I am glad it wasn't anything worse." She smiled gently. "Time for bed don't you think, it's a day tomorrow as well".

We walked up the stairs together and said good night before closing the doors to our dormitories behind us. I laid down in the bed with my clothes still on and fell asleep straight away, exhausted by the days many surprises.

I woke up as something hit me in the back, my face was deep down in my pillow and I could there for not see at once what had landed on me. It took a lot of effort and strength to turn my body, still heavy from sleep, around but once I was laying on my back I stared Ron straight in the face.

"Mate, please, I appreciate that you are sexually frustrated if you got this new bird and you're not getting anything but please, please, please, keep it down." Ron was looking at me patiently but you could tell he was annoyed.

"Whaaaaa?" I had heard what he said but something didn't connect in my head.

"Man, you're humping the bed in your sleep whilst moaning and sighing".

"What time it is?" I felt my face burn of embarrassment but tried to ignore the fact that my face probably was redder than Ron's hair.

"Ehh, 6.14"

"Good, am getting up." I stood up grabbed my towel and headed out.

How could this happen, it can't continue, what if I start calling Draco's name in my sleep. The sheer thought of it made me feel sick, I leaned against the sink in the bath room, braced myself with one hand on each side of it. My reflection in the mirror was terrifying. There was dark circles under my eyes and they seemed unnaturally hollow, my skin was pale and so were as my lips. I held back the urge to vomit whilst undressing, the tiles under my bare feet were cold and all the hairs on my body stood guard trying to fence of the chilly temperature before I had the chance to turn on the shower. The hot drizzle over my body started to soften me up, along with every scrub and rub of the soapy sponge I felt better and better. A serious hit of morning glory was still standing strong but thanks to it's betrayal in bed I punished my cock by drowning it in cold water under the shower head before I turned off the tap and wrapped myself in my towel. I dont remember getting dressed but I know I must have since I walked down the corridor wearing my school uniform. My head had gone fuzzy again, the shower had only been a temporary solution, but what was bothering me really? I wasn't entirely sure why I felt like I did and that in it self was seriously annoying.

"Psst! Harry!...Harry!" I heard my name and jolted back to reality, I turned my head around, probably looking like an owl, but couldn't see any one. The corridor was completely deserted apart from myself, I continued walking. "In the cupboard you daft fool!".

"Draco! What the fuck!" He pulled me in to the broom closet where he was hiding.

"Couldn't sleep, was hoping you felt the same way and I guess you did?"

"Yeah but why here? What do you want?" Still confused about his sudden appearance I didn't seem to be able to put two and two together.

"One, I know you take this way down for breakfast and this was the best place to stakeout in this particular corridor. Two, am horny, I hope you are". He smirked at me and knelt down beside me.

Draco placed his hands on my hips and turned me towards himself, he unbuttoned the top button, leaned in towards my crotch and unzipped my fly with his teeth. This was a completely different Draco from the one that I had interacted with in the dungeon last night, I wondered what happened to him in the short hours we'd been apart. My thoughts were cut off altogether as he took the head of my cock in his mouth and sucked on it gently. _Mmmmmm, _slipped out of my mouth, he seemed to be encouraged by the response and took in the entire me in one motion. This was just so good, so much better than any feeling I'd ever be able to conjure with my own hand in the shower, no matter how much soap there would be at my dispense. I tangled my fingers in to his neat hair, every time he moved down the shaft with his mouth my body spasmed and I tugged at his blond locks. He had started to speed up the pace when he decided to let his fingers trail up the inside of my naked thigh, I was so close to coming I swore I could hear the sound of my blood boiling in my veins, I was panting and I could hear my self repeat Draco's name over and over just like an old record. I opened my eyes and the sight that met my eyes made me gasp for air, except from pleasuring me he had undone the top of his own trousers and at the same speed as he sucked me off he yanked his own cock up and down. The sight was more than I could handle, I literally exploded in his mouth and by the gurgle sounds mixed with groans I guessed that Draco came as well. My legs were shaking from what had just happened and my knees felt weak, I had to sit myself down at the bottom of the closet so not to collapse on top of the beautiful boy still sat on the floor next on me.

"Thank you" I beamed at him.

"Any time" He winked at me before he let out a short but happy laugh. "You know you taste so good" I couldn't tell for sure since the cupboard was so dim but it looked like Draco was blushing.

"Lucky you dont dislike it, would have been so much more troublesome" I planted a kiss on his cheek before I used a cleaning spell to make us both a little bit more representable.

"Break fast time, or what do you reckon?" Draco forced himself in to a standing position before lending me a helping hand. "I'll miss you today" he suddenly looked sad.

"I'll miss you too.." I smiled in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. Draco pushed the door ajar a few inches to make sure the cost was clear. I was to stay behind for a few moments so not to be seen together in a rather empty corridor where non of us took the chance to hex the other one, since that was pretty much what was expected from the two of us it would be odd when we didn't.

"Oh, by the way. I got a surprise for you tonight, until then babe, stay dry." He gave me a cheeky look as he shut the door to the broom closet in front of my nose.

"BABE?" He didnt respond only laughed and walked off.

Ron might have be right that I needed a wank/shag, after leaving the cupboard behind me I felt both happier and lighter, my shoes didn't feel like they were filled with led any more. It was still quite early when I entered the great hall for breakfast but of course Ron and Hermione were already seated, it seemed like a real cliché by now but as usual Ron had a small mount Everest of food piled on his plate. I sat myself down next to Hermione, facing the other house tables and Ron.

"Morning!"

"Morning!" Echoed Ron and Hermione in chorus.

"You look better" Ron grinned and winked.

"Ah for god sakes, Ron! People are trying to eat here." Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"Whaaat!? How do you know what I meant!"

"Ron,..." She sighed.

"For your information, Ron! I didn't toss myself off this morning, I just took a walk to clear my head." I was annoyed that he had to make such a big deal out of my previous state. Hermione gave me a sympathetic look but I was already too annoyed, I grabbed a piece of bread in my hand before leaving them alone.

I decided that I might as well head down to the mornings herbology class straight away and just take a detour on the way to waste some time. However I had only just left the inside of the castle when I heard footsteps approaching rapidly behind me, I knew it couldn't be Ron or Hermione, they would never have finished eating this quickly and all of a sudden someone pinched my bum. I tried to turn around to face my offender but got pulled in between two greenhouses and pushed up against the wall.

"I just couldn't let you walk off looking like that" Draco had a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

"Like what?" I was still confused by his unforeseen appearance.

"Sexy" He purred in my ear, still holding me up against the greenhouse wall. He kissed me roughly on the mouth forcing his tongue through my lips to greet mine, in the next second his hand was rubbing against my crotch. Draco let out a quick humming sound before pulling away.

"I got to go before people start coming this way. I will see you tonight, right?" The cockiness was gone like the wind as he asked me the question.

"Of course, I love surprises, especially if they involve you." I winked at him, gave him a quick peck on the mouth and he was off.

"The normal place at 8!" He called back at me and he was gone.

With butterflies of happiness I started to head toward the greenhouse for year six again whilst trying to think unsexy thoughts so to get rid of this extreme boner Draco had so kindly given me.

TBC

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Just wanted to remind you all that I am in Sweden visiting my family, will try to keep up the writing but if the posts slow down or if my proof reading is poorer than normal I do apologise but you know why. Thanks again to all beautiful people that leave a review, favourite and follow, I love you all! You inspire me! Now, please enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Nothing extraordinary happened during today's lessons. Ron had stopped behaving like an absolute knob and he, believe it or not, actually apologised for his earlier behaviour. This took me by surprise seeing as Ron can sometimes be some what of a stuck up bitch that doesn't care about anyone else's feelings as long as he is happy, yes he is my friend and I care for him but still! At dinner I couldn't help myself from glancing over to the Slytherin table to drool over the blond boy that made my heart race by just being himself. I got nervous and exited at the same time when I revisited the thoughts about what Draco had said earlier regarding a surprise. Dinner passed, I followed Ron and Hermione back up to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione ha promised a revision free evening so the three of us seated in a group of armchairs in the far end of the tower. I closed my eyes for a moment as I leaned my head backwards, an extreme tiredness haunted me due to the lack of sleep over the last few days.

"Harry" Hermione touched my knee gently.

"Mhhhmm.."

"Maybe you should go to bed instead?" It seemed like I had fallen asleep in the armchair and they had just continued chatting without my participation.

"What time is it!?" My eyes flew wide open in panic thinking I had missed my meeting with Draco.

"Half seven" Ron said laying across his seat with his feet on Hermione's lap.

"I think I'll take a walk, get some fresh air to wake me up." I stood, let out a big yawn whilst I stretched my sleepy body.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine Ron, ta. Think I need to clear my head a bit and some air should do me good." With those words I dragged myself up the spiral staircase to the dormitories, collected my invisibility cloak and the marauders map to then head back down again and out through the portrait hole.

I located my favourite dot on the map to then march off at a good pace, still hid under the cloak. I was quite intrigued about the fact that I didnt meet a single student as I bombed it down corridor after corridor. Soon I reached the hall, this one also empty apart from Draco who lingered by a wall and I could not for my life understand why he was hanging around here since we were due to meet up in the dungeon in less than ten minutes.

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" I had sneaked up behind him and whispered my lame chat up line in his ear. Draco flinched and nearly knocked me over as he turned around, I lifted one corner of the cloak to let him in under it. Once invisible with me he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck.

"You're so funny, not" He laughed, bit on to my bottom lip and sucked on it for a few seconds.

"My cock just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass?" I laughed back at him.

"Died, my ass!" Draco grabbed me between the legs with his right hand and it was so obvious that 1, it wasn't dead at all. 2, he turned me on to too easily.

"Okay maybe not" I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him which he quickly sucked on to with his mouth.

"Time to go now." Draco glance around the entrance hall which seemed to be just as clear as before, he slipped back out from underneath the invisibility cloak and started walking. Still disguised I followed Draco a few steps behind where I tried not to put my feet down to hard so to create an echo from a second pair of feet when only one was visible to the eye. We walked up a few floors from the entrance hall, soon we reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered where Draco murmured something inaudible and that's when it hit me where we were, the prefects bathroom.

"Bu.." he hushed me as I had only uttered half a word.

"Never mind, the benefit of being a prefect" He gestured with his hand for me not to ponder over the matter any further as if he knew what I was going to ask him even though I hardly knew it myself.

Draco had turned around to face me but as I was still under my cloak he had no solid spot to focus his eyes on, which looked well funny so I took it off. He reached for his wand from inside his pocket, waved it in the direction of the door and the lock _clicked._ He took my hand, smiled continuously, and walked me in to the bigger room that lay within the entrance which also held the great bath

"What do you fancy? Foam, bubbles, nothing?" Draco laughed and his eyes glistened like a child's would on Christmas day.

"I want you." I chuckled and nudged him just enough so to loose his balance and plunge in to the big bath, fully dressed.

"Was that really necessary?!" He panted as he surfaced, soaking wet.

"IF it was!" I untied my shoelaces and kicked my shoes off before jumping in to the bath, all dresses as well. "You look well sexy all soaked through." I smiled at him.

"Just like you then." Draco approached me slowly, restrained by the water and his clothes. Once he reached me he switched on one of the taps. "Lets go for bubbles" he purred in my ear and pinned me to the tiled wall of the bath. As he kissed me he undid the buttons on my shirt, pulled it off me and threw it up on the side where it landed with a loud _slop! _I followed his example mirroring his actions. My bare chest against his in the hot soapy water, slightly pink by now, felt amazing. Still held against the side of the bath Draco released me from my trousers and I wrapped my legs around his hips, locking my feet together. I pressed my lips against his, craving more of him, our tongues wrestled each other, saliva dripped from our hungry mouths as we undid every last string of cloth from the other one. Draco's well erected cock was rubbing up between my bum cheeks as he thrust his hips back and forth. I had one arm around his neck to keep myself over the water line but the other one was clawing at his back, wanting what ever more I could get hold of, aching for him with lust. Draco still had one hand placed on the tiles behind me but the right hand had found its way in between the two of us where it grasped for my erection. A deep long moan let slip my lips as his fingers closed around it working me up and down. Draco was chanting my name and I felt the muscles in his belly tighten and I was sure he was about to come but he suddenly pulled away from me instead.

"Everything OK?"

"Shut your gob and turn around" he demanded in a very dominant way but I could hear the twinkle of playfulness that lingered behind it.

I turned around, braced myself with my arms against the edge of the bath, scared what he had planned for us, scared he might take it a step to far blinded by sexual thirst. I needn't to worry, he spread my cheeks but only to place his cock between them, continuing the same thrusting as before but this time from behind. Draco leant forward whilst grinding me and took me in his hand again. He was moving back and forth in a steady rhythm, wanking my cock as his own slid back and forth my by ass.

"Ah Harry, Harry, Harry, Haaaaarry..." as he came his grip around me tightened, it pushed me over the edge and I came just a seconds later letting out a loud groan. We stood like that for probably a full minute to simply enjoy the magical feeling that spread through our bodies at that very moment in time but soon Draco opened his mouth to speak. "Fuck'n hell Harry" He turned me back around again, wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead against my shoulder, still panting.

"That was unbelievable" I kissed his hair and returned his embrace by squeezing my arms tight around him.

The tap with bubbles and soap was still spewing out pink bubbles and foam in to the bath, I reached to turn it off as I pulled Draco with me to the shallower parts of the basin where it was possible to sit down without the risk of drowning. I sat myself on the bottom and the water just about reached my shoulders leaving anything above exposed to the world, which right now was only the boy I felt so much for. He placed a leg on each side of mine, seated on my lap, faced my way.

"I could probably get lost in your eyes" he whispered.

"Cliché warning" I smiled, he wasn't put off by my response and continued.

"They are like a deep green forest, so beautiful but so easy to get lost in." He looked deep in to them as if he was imagining what it would be like to be astray in there. "Not that I would mind, to be lost in you that is." His cheeky grin had returned and he left a peck on my cheek.

His skin felt so smooth under my hands in the water. I ran my fingers from the top of this head, down over his ears, nose, mouth, chin, neck, chest, stomach. I made a U turn by his bellybutton, back up over his chest again, out over his shoulders, goosebumps had risen on his skin and I continued down over his arms. As I reached the lower parts of his arms the skin that my fingers kissed was no longer silky smooth. I felt how Draco's body stiffened as my moves slowed and focused on the find. With a firm grip around his left arm I tried to lift it over the surface to get a closer look at it but he resisted my will.

"Draco?" My voice was questioning but calm.

"..."

"Draco.." This time the tone was more demanding. He only shook his head in response and didn't meet my gaze.

I continued to tug at his arm until he slowly relaxed the muscles for me to bring it closer to my vision. As it broke the waterline the inside of his underarm was turned away from me, with a gentle grip I stretched it out straight and twisted it so to face me. His beautiful pale skin shone with white and red scars, old ones and new ones. I didnt know what to say, so I remained silent, slowly caressing the scars as if I could heal the pain they spoke about.

"The pain..." his voice broke, a tear trailed down his face. I submerged his arm under the water again, took his hand in mine and pressed it hard, I wanted him to know I wanted to take all the pain away. "When there is too much pain... I feel numb... new pain... let it out..." His sentence was desultory but I understood where he was going with it. "You're not revolted by my body?" His voice was shy but at least he could master a full meaning.

"No, to me you are beautiful because you are you". I replied softly.

I took his hand, kissed it and lead him out of the water. Draco was shivering and his skin was cold to the touch even though the bath water was still warmer than tepid. During the entire shower he leaned against me, like his energy had been drained away with the water we just left behind and his life now depended on my support. I dressed the both of us after drying our clothes with a half hearted spell which left our clothes slightly damp at the edges but it was better than being naked.

We walked out from the bathroom hidden under the cloak together, I didnt feel like leaving Draco on his own in this state so I took him with me to the room of requirements. It was a struggle to get the pair of us to the seventh floor, the two levels felt like they could have been seven altogether as Draco seemed to have gone in to some kind of conscious unconsciousness. I laid him down on the bed inside the room and placed myself behind holding him close to me with the covers up to our ears. The light was dim but not dark, a few candles was floating around under the ceiling creating a calmness that only candles could. After a short while I noticed that Draco's breathing had deepened and was more relaxed, I assumed he had finally dosed off.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" I whispered quietly in to his hair.

TBC,

Please leave a review


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: I am still in Sweden, sorry for the slow posting and if my proof reading is poorer than normal I do apologise but you know why but of course just like before it makes me so happy when you amazing people review, favourite and follow! Now to this chapter, so to not confuse anyone I wanted to bring to your attention that the first part of this chapter is written from Draco's point of view. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I slowly opened my eyes, something had disturbed my sleep and pulled me back to reality from the depths of unconsciousness. The room was quiet, the only sound came from Harry who was fast asleep and breathed peacefully. I gathered it was still early hours as I glanced at the window but couldn't see anything for the total darkness out there. Wait, window!? How did that work? We were in a room in the middle of the castle where none of the walls were an external one. It had me wondering for a few minutes as the sound that had stirred my sleep returned. The quiet knocking noise was quiet at first, nearly inaudible, I was surprised I had even noticed it, nevertheless it eventually increased in volume along with the knockings which intensified. I turned to walk towards the door but the further I got from the window the quieter the sound became so I marched back and flung it open. An owl jumped in through the frame, its brown feathers were damp from the rain outside and it had big wild brows but kind eyes.

"Izz!" I stuttered, startled by her visit. Her name was really Izobel but since day one I have always called her just that, Izz.

I tickled her on the head which I knew she loved, Izz gently stretched out her leg for me to retrieve a letter. Every muscle in my stomach knotted when I recognised the handwriting on the envelope's outside. The feeling spread like the plague from the breakout point in my tummy through my insides, killing everything in its way before it stopped my heart from beating. I gave Izobel some more affection before letting her back out, it wasn't her fault she had to bring these messages and should there for not be punished for it. As Izz set off she left me with an encouraging hoot, just like she knew I could do with some cheering up right now. I shut the window again, my hands reached for the letter I had deposited on the windowsill. The parchment was burning my shaking hands as I opened it with trembling fingers. I knew it was from my father, I could recognised his handwriting anywhere and I knew what it would say even before I read the neat lines, it was always the same. Threats, threats of punishments, threats of dishonouring the family, guilt, blame, trouble, trouble, trouble. The paper sailed out of my hand and landed up side down on the soft carpeted floor. I didnt know what to feel, anger, guilt, pain? All I felt was all the things I didn't, my body had gone numb. I had to do something, make myself feel, make sure I hadn't lost the ability to, make sure I was still alive. I stumbled over my own bare feet heading for the bed, in panic I searched for my wand but it was no where to be found, not in the bed, not in my shirt nor my trousers. On all four I crawled on the floor raking the frilly carpet with my fingers. I lifted my head again since it seemed fruit less continuing where I currently was, that's when I saw the door that had appeared on one of the walls. I part crawled, part walked, part ran towards this newly spawned feature and prayed that the room had listened to my, internal, desperate cries for help. My hand shook in desperation as I twisted the handle and pulled it open. My wand was not to be found here either bur a lavatory and sink. The pale face of my own stared back at me from the mirror which hung above the tap, in sheer disappointment and frustration I slammed my clenched fists straight in to the blank, reflective surface, and it shattered.

The sound of broken pieces that hit the porcelain sink was loud but when I turned around to see if this had awoke Harry I noticed that the door had swung shut behind me. The shards shimmered in the light from the ceiling, the glimmer from the sharp edges were truly and completely memorising. The side of my hand bled from the encounter with the mirror, however this didn't bother me the slightest right now. I grabbed a relatively big mirror-fragment, its corners pierced the skin of my palm, I lowered it towards my wrist and let it sink in to my flesh. I let our a big sigh of relief when the familiar and indescribable sensation of sharp pain mixed with adrenaline washed over me. I cut faster and deeper, the blood had started to push it's was through the many slits. I would normally have stopped after 10 or 20 fairly shallow cuts but this night was different, there was so much shit bulked up that had to get out, every cut made me feel more alive but again, it was not as affective as normally would. I had lost the control over my body, I was a savage carving at my arm, the flesh made the sound of rope being cut as the piece of mirror tore at it. Kill the pain with pain I hummed rhythmically in my head before it all went black.

* * *

I woke with a start but didn't know what had awoke me. I was under the impression that a I had heard a disturbance or maybe the sound of something falling over but could not tell if this had been just one of my dreams or reality. I stretched out and noticed I wasn't laying in my bed in the Gryffindor tower, the memories from the nights adventure in the prefects bathroom came back to me, with a smile I turned around to wrap myself around Draco and nuzzle his luscious hair. As I turned around I saw that I had been sprawled out in the middle of the bed and that Draco was gone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, there was no sight of him anywhere in the room but his clothes still lay on the floor where I left them last night after stripping him down.

"Draco?" I called, hoping I just couldn't see him, why that would be I don't know but it was worth a try.

Something I hadn't notices before caught my eye, a dim light was making its way out on the floor in the far corner of the room from beneath what looked like a door. I walked towards it as quickly as I could, my heart raised in anticipation when I placed my palm on the know, twisted it and pulled the door open. The sight that met my eyes froze me on the spot, unable to move my limbs and I wasn't sure if I breathed either. Draco was laying on the floor of a lavatory, or maybe it was a bathroom with no shower or bath because the area was fairly large, there was also what seemed to be shards from a broken mirror scattered around him and then there was blood, everywhere. It made me sick to the stomach to see Draco in the middle of a pool of blood, he was so untouched but for his arm, raw flesh was staring at me from the cuts, if I wouldn't have known better I would have thought he'd been attacked by a wild animal of Hagrids. It suddenly hit me that he might be dead, judging from the amount of blood surrounding him there was a possibility to this. The thought kicked me out of my body lock so I knelt down beside him. Draco didn't look like his normal pale self, his skin was ash grey and his lips drained of colour. I placed my finger by his neck, he was ice cold and that's ice cold compared to his normally chilly body temperature, under my finger I could feel a faint pulse but it was so weak, I was scared of blocking off his blood supply and kill him by just pressing against it.

"Draco?" I nudged his shoulder with my hand, he didn't respond nor did he flinch. "Draco!" The panic and desperation grew as I took his head in my lap, cradling it. I had my palms pressed against each of his cheeks, the lack of response had lead tears to drop from my eyes down in his beautiful hair and face, not knowing what to do but anxious to save the boy I had came to love, I laid him back down on to the floor and rushed out. I didn't know where to run or who to turn to, the watch on my arm told me it was 6.43 am which meant people would be out of bed but only just. My steps took me to the Gryffindor tower, I wasn't sure what I hoped to find there but my instincts advised me that this was the right decision.

I flew through the portrait hole, I had a stitch on the left side just under my lung and I felt like a 100 years old when I tried to draw a breath. The common room was empty but for a few first and second year students, I dashed up the stairs and continued in to the girls bathroom where I found Hermione, thank god she was dressed because I dont even know why my gut brought me there.

"Y-y-you... have to... come quick!" Every word was heavy, the air in my lungs was not sufficient enough to both keep me conscious and let me speak.

"Harry, what's wrong? And what are you doing in here?" The look on her face was puzzled with a hint of sceptic.

"He... is dying!"

"What! Who? Ron? "

"No, you have to come!" I think she understood who, well not who but what I meant with him, I talked about when I didnt respond only pulled her with me out the door.

I held her hand the entire sprint back, it felt safe, like she was my life line and she would make it better. I stopped outside the entrance to the room of requirements, paced back and forth until the door to let us in appeared, well inside I lead her to the lavatory but looked away as she walked in.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked.

"Can you fix him?" I said with a voice that sounded like a little child asking his parents to mend something he broke.

"What happened, Harry?" Her tone was shaky.

"Can you fix him!" I cried out.

"Well, I can return the blood but he needs to be taken to the hospital wing, there is only so much I can do."

"I found him here when I woke up, we fell asleep together and..."

"Malfoy, Harry?" She looked at me and nearly smiled.

Hermione raised her wand, she muttered spells and incantations over him, slowly the pool turned in to a puddle and the puddle returned in to his body the way it had come out, once it was all returned to its rightful owner she murmured one final spell which made the cuts look like they were days old. It didn't take long before the colour started to return to his skin and the pulse intensified.

"You saved him!" I flung myself around her neck and squeezed her tight.

"I better go now Harry, he will be coming around soon and I need to get some food in me before the first class." She stroke my cheek motherly, Hermione helped me to heave Draco on to the bed before leaving.

"I am ill today!" I shouted after her as the door shut. I sat myself down on the bed next to Draco and slowly caressed his face and hair until his opened his eyes.

"How could you..." I whispered with sorrow in my voice.

"I told you, there is so much shit going on right now" He wheezed and pressed my hand.

"You can't do that to me, I love you!" It looked like a flame was lit in Draco's eyes as I uttered the last few words, he didnt respond however only pointed towards a piece of parchment laying on the floor which I hadn't seen until now.

TBC

please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: I am back in the UK now, was so nice to visit my family but I am sorry it had an affect on my writing. Anyhow this should be back to normal now. Keep up the awesomeness you all give me by reviewing, favourite and fallowing.**

Chapter 9

Draco never went to the hospital wing, he waved it away as soon as I mentioned it stating he felt like new but was so weak he couldn't even sit himself up in the bed. Just as he didn't go to the hospital I didn't got to class, first of all I couldn't be bothered and second of all I didn't want to leave Draco alone in this state, or ever for that matter. He had let me read the letter from his father, just the beginning of it had given me the creeps and after I had read it I could possibly understand a little bit better why Draco did what he did.

"Did I not tell you there is some serious shit going on Harry, I am in the shits!" His hand lay on his belly on top of the quilt I had tucked him in under.

"Draco, I will do everything in my power and more if necessary to protect you but you need to tell me the details so I know what we are up against." I places the awful letter from Lucius Malfoy back on the windowsill before crawling in to the bed to hold him from behind.

"Well, as my father wrote... there is a mission, assigned to me...by the dark lord. My parents are always kissing his god damn feet and somehow I got the feeling he has picked up on the fact that I am not like them. I might pretend, I might play on it, I might say... but I am not and will never volunteer as a death eater, especially when the final and main goal is to defeat you, the-boy-who-lived, the-boy-I-love..." Tears spilled over his eyes causing wet trails on his cheeks. Not knowing exactly what to do or say, _he just blimmin told me he love me!_, I held him as close as I could without risking to break his fragile body, knotting my fingers in his hair.

"So what is this task you have been assigned?" I tried, treading carefully.

"He, he... he wants me to kill Dumbledore... he says the headmaster is like an eyelash in the eye to him, creating an unnecessary disturbance to his plans and for all he cares... he might as well be dead." Draco covered his face with his hands in shame.

"Does anyone know about this except from Voldemort, you and your father?" My own calmness surprised me, maybe I had known it all along that eventually Voldemort would be trying to kill of the worlds most powerful wizards one by one until he could raise to the power.

"Professor Snape. My mother, god bless her soul, went to him after she was told and pretty much forced the information on him and begged for help. As far as I know my father doesn't know about this, neither does the dark lord and I assume that's why he is sending me these letters to tell me what will happen to me... him... if I dont fulfil this task and how I am a disgrace to the family... how I dishonour him."

"Draco, we need to speak to Dumbledore. It doesn't matter what you say" He tried to protest but soon came to terms with the fact that the situation is to eat or be eaten. "If we let him know now he will have a chance to fend Voldemort off, he will be able to keep you safe." With those words I kissed him gently and stood up looking for the marauders map in the pile of my clothes.

"Why would the headmaster want to protect me?" He said negatively.

"Why not! You are a student, you could potentially save his life, you're on our side...right?" Draco mumbled in response, I had come to learn that he always muttered inaudible in response when he had to answer something where I was right but he didnt want to admit it. I found the map in the back pocket of my jeans and it didnt tale me long to locate the little dot named Albus Dumbledore. It seemed like Dumbledore was sat in the middle of his office probably by the desk next to the

phoenix Fawkes. "Let's go now!" I took his hand and started tugging at his arm to get him up on his feet.

"But... But I am... to weak!" He said with triumph.

"Bull shit!" I smiled and touched him gently between his legs to then rub his relaxed cock. It took maybe three seconds for it to realise what had happened but soon the gates for extra blood supply opened and he hardened. I let go of his hand so I could push him back in to the bed so to later sit down with one leg on each side of him, his erection pressing hard against my crotch. Draco was already naked but for his boxers which left me with a very good starting point, instead of working my way downwards like I had done so far I leaned forward and kissed the lining of his underwear. I could hear the sighs of pleasure that erupted from Draco with every move of my lips. I took a turn around his bellybutton before heading up his chest and to his nipples. Since I knew he loved to have his nipples played with I went all in, I mixed bites with swift licks of my tongue, I sucked down on them hard, teasing the little pea between my teeth before letting go. As I looked down I noticed that Draco had a wet patch of pre come on the front of his boxers, he was trying to thrust his hips upwards to rub against me but I only moved out of the way. I pressed my hungry lips against his but received a bite back.

"You're such a tease! Bitch!" He coaxed between two moans.

"And what do you base this research on" I winked and headed down to the lining of his boxers again.

Slowly I pulled the soft, grey, cotton undies down, over his ankles and off. Just like on previous occasions his cock stood strong and tall seeping of pre come, I could not resist but had to wrap my lips around the head and take in the saltiness. The thought of eating come used to revolt me but when it came to Draco and his soaking cock it did just the opposite. Teasing him was more than just a way to play with him, it was torture to myself. I was swirling my tongue around the head over and over, my hand was covered in his pre come but this didn't stop me from yanking it up and down the shaft. I let out deep moans as I went along, Draco more or less cried of excitement and lust, that's when I decided it was time to take it all one step further. I removed my sticky hand from him but kept my mouth steady still working its way up and down, up and down in a steady pace. My now free hand trailed down over his balls, I tickled the wrinkly skin at the bottom of the sack before moving on swiftly. I pushed my index finger quite hard against the smooth skin that lay between his balls and his bum to make him aware of where this was all heading, Draco didn't seem to mind but gasped for air which encouraged me to press on. When I reached the crack of his ass I worked my way first up and down along the slit but soon adventured towards the opening. I looked up and saw to my delight that the room had spawned some lube for our dispense, I never let his cock leave my lips as I applied a relatively big squeeze of lube on to my hand. As I teased the entrance to his bum with my finger Draco started to squirm in pleasure under me, I gently pushed a bit harder and about two inches slid in without to much resistance, I looked up at Draco to see his reaction but he had pressed a pillow over his face.

"You sure you're ok, you can ask me to stop any time." I stated gently. He lifted the pillow from his face and mouthed for me to go on.

I let my finger in deeper, Draco winced and his body arched upwards, I glanced at him again but he only gestured for me to go faster with my mouth. I followed his wish bobbing my head up and down the shaft of his cock sucking it in hard and holding on tight when moving back up again. I tried to move my finger again by pulling it out slowly, the sensation around my finger was incredible, his hole was closed tight around it but at the same time it was creating motions that urged my finger inwards. Treating Draco like this was to taunt myself, my cock was longing for attention, letting out pre come even though it was left without any attention what so ever. When I saw the signs from Draco that he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm I decided it was time to help myself as well as him, my left hand which was up until now free from duties strode down to release my throbbing penis from its misery. Whist I worked on myself I moved faster and swifter on him, my finger still teasing his ass. It all happened in one go, I sucked down on Draco as I shot my index finger in slightly harder and faster than before, this was clearly too much form him to hold back so he came, shooting his warm salty come down the back of my throat there was no way to stay sane. I gurgled on his come, moaned from excitement and adrenaline, squeezed my cock extra hard and came too. I couldn't recall the first seconds after my eruption, my eyes blackened and my entire being caved in under the orgasm.

"You're such an ass Harry, you know that." Draco smiled cheekily at me.

"I like your ass" I said, moved back up to him and bit on to his nipple making him yelp in pleasure.

"I really cant go again, I'd probably pass out, so dont tease me!" He muttered happily at me.

I snuggled up against Draco as close as I possible could, I wanted to be a part of him, wrapped up in each others arms like one being.

"Thank you for saving me Harry..." He had his nose pressed against mine and I could feel a tear dampening my skin.

"You have to thank Hermione." I whispered. "And..." I tried again. "Draco, please never do this to yourself again, dont do this to me." As I quieted down he pulled away from me like he'd burned himself on my body.

"Harry, you can't just ask me to stop like that!" Draco no longer touched me but stared at me in chock.

"What? You'll have to!" I said and felt just as chocked to his response as he did to my will.

"You can't simply ask me to stop something like this just because YOU feel like it. Harry, dont you understand, this is what keeps me sane, it's my way of staying in control, it's me! To ask me to stop is like asking someone addicted to fire whiskey to quit it completely! It's an impossible demand!" Draco was flushed with anger and was soon stood by the door to the room shouting at me.

"Draco, please" Don't go!" I pleaded.

"Oh, and why is that?" He snapped back.

"We have to go to Dumbledore, remember!?"

"Fuck you! Fuck Dumbledore!" The door shut behind him with a loud _bang_.

"I just cant afford to loose you." I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

TBC,

Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Maybe a bit of an odd chapter but it's here to help me twist the plot in the direction I have thought of :) Hope you'll enjoy it and keep up the reviews, fav's and follows! Me loves you people ;) **

Chapter 10

I paced back and forth in front of the door to Dumbledore's office debating with myself weather I should grass on Draco to save him, them both, or just leave. As I decided it was not my business to tell the headmaster what I knew, Draco had confided in me, trusted me to keep his secret to myself and not run around telling every soul, the door opened behind me.

"Harry my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus Dumbledore was looking down at me over his half moon shaped spectacles and his eyes were as always so kind, somehow understanding.

"I was just about to leave, professor." I declared. "I came to speak to you, you see." I went quiet and for a moment none of us spoke. "I can't... I mean... I came to speak to you about something someone told me in confidence..."

"But you felt it wouldn't be right." he finished my sentence, still looking very appreciative of my situation. "It is very noble of you, Harry, always wanting to do the right thing. I agree with you, it is not easy to choose between breaking a promise or save an old man."

"H-how...?" _how had he known?_

"Why don't you come in." Dumbledore stepped to the side so to let me in. I seated in the usual chair in front of his magnificent desk waiting for him to explain further. "I have been led to believe that there is some kind of arrangement between yourself and Mr Malfoy, is that so?" he smiled gently winking nearly invisibly at me.

"Mhmm..." I answered looking down at my shoes, feeling my face burn. Dumbledore took no notice of my awkward behaviour, he only pressed on.

"And he has now been awarded the honourable task to snuff my light, so to speak?" I nodded in response. "And Mr Malfoy is some what unstable right now due to this?"

"He tried to kill himself!" I cried out loud in desperation, only noticing as I was done what a tone I'd expressed myself in.

"There is not much more we can discuss right now Harry, I have already conversed with Mr Malfoy regarding a couple of details and before anything else I need to discuss matters furthermore with a few people."

"You have to protect him professor! I cant lose him now!" I felt like he wasn't taking things serious enough. "He is not safe in the school." I knew how insane it sounded but that's how I felt and if it wasn't for the death eaters or Voldemort, he had to be saved from himself.

"Don't you worry now." he placed a hand on my shoulder and the tone in his voice indicated that it was the time for me to leave and there was no point in delaying it.

The heavy door to Dumbledore's office shut surprisingly quiet behind me as I stepped on to the spiral stairs which brought me back down. I had to find Draco, apologise for my behaviour and comments earlier, I had to find out what he and Dumbledore had been discussing. I made my way through the corridors at a fairly good pace debating on the way, weather I should waste some time by getting the marauders map so to find him quickly that way or just run downstairs at once hoping to run in to him. I never got the chance to see who won the argument, lazy or affective me, because he was stood in the middle of a rather empty corridor surrounded by half a dozen of his little minions. I slowed down as I was about to cross their path, I threw a glance Draco's way, trying lock his eyes with mine, trying to silently tell him I was sorry.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" the voice of course belonged to Pansy Parkinson which was hanging on to Draco by his left arm.

"Ah, shut up!" I hissed at her.

"Yeah, freak! What the fuck are you staring at!?" his venomous tone spread like a snakes poison through my veins, making my stomach turn.

"C'mon man, show him what happens when you gob back like that!" A boy I didn't knew the name of blurted out.

I couldn't be sure but it looked like Draco hesitated a millisecond before he marched over to me, forcing me up against a wall where he pressed his lower arm against my throat, making it hard to breath. I grasped for him, for his face, his hair, his shirt, but he only pushed on even harder and by now my eyes were watering. The people in the background were cheering and wolf whistling at Draco for his performance on the pathetic Gryffindor. He had loosened the grip of me slightly but was still holding me strong, I stared in to eyes for an answer but all I saw was cold lifelessness covering his eyes like a thin veil over the irises. I nodded my head forward pretending to pass out from suffocation, as my forehead hit Draco's shoulder I whispered to him.

"I love you."

I knew he had heard me, his body stiffened and he had snapped around to see if anyone else had picked up on my words. I doubted they had, my speech was almost inaudible and his idiot friends were currently laughing their heads of because of my state. Draco backed off, causing me to crash against the stone floor, which hurt. I remained silent and still until I heard them turn the corner, that's when it all ran over, the pain, the stress, the worries, the venomous touch from Draco, the love... Tears bowled down my cheeks, over the brim of my eyes via the nose before hitting the floor. I was laying there on the cold floor sobbing hysterically causing myself to heave a few times and I just about managed to hold back the sick. I cursed myself over and over in my head for reacting the way I had this morning, I had done exactly what I was scared of, I had pushed him away from me, turned him against myself, he hates me. The tears and the crying had calmed but my body was heavy. I repeatedly lifted my head half an inch from the stone beneath me before dropping it back down. The two collided with a thud, my teeth clashed with a louder and sharper sound, after a while I saw lighting bolts shoot in front of my vision. I guessed that this was how Draco felt when he wanted to harm himself, filled with pain but so numb, angry, bottomless, wounded. In a far distance I heard footsteps heading my way so I pushed myself in to an upright position before I swayed on to my feet seeking cover behind a lavatory door to my right.

"Harry! What a pleasure!" I sighed internally as I heard the silky voice of moaning Myrtle.

"Not now, Myrtle." I muttered and locked myself in one of the stalls but it didn't take long until she was resting her upper body on the top of the divider between the two lavatories.

"Something not right Harry?" she tried to look concerned.

"Maybe." The room was spinning and the flashes of lightning in front of my eyes had become much stronger over the past few minutes, bashing my head against the floor like that was so not a good idea. I braced myself against the toilet and puked. It didnt stop after one heave or two, it went on, and on, and on until I thought my intestines were going to show. Myrtle didnt speak again before I was quietly sat on the floor propped up against the porcelain seat.

"Why are you here? You only show up when you and your friends are up to something bad, something forbidden." I didn't know if I imagined it or not but her voice sounded extra spooky as she uttered the word forbidden. "I take it you have not just come to visit me" She sniffled, pretending to cry.

"I came here to die..." I pitied the extremely melodramatic tone in my voice as I spoke.

"Y-you...whaaat?!" Her exited expression was inevitable. Myrtle flew down from her place on top of the stall to seat on top of the toilet instead, I still leaned against it.

"I love this person, I hurt that person and now he...eh... she, eh... hates me." the sobbing commenced.

"If you want to, I can help you and theeeeeen, you can share toilet with me and theeeeeen, we can get you revenge on this person that broke your heart. And Harry, I would never leave you."

For some reason Myrtle's words felt comforting at that very moment, it didnt matter to me that she was probably the most annoying ghost in this world and I could never ever stand to be with her for an eternity, plus I would never want to haunt Draco, I was the one that initially hurt him. I didnt speak, neither did Myrtle but she reached out her hand and placed it on my forehead. She was cool. After a further few moments it became obvious to me that she was fulfilling her offer since I never rejected it and really, what did it matter now, Draco hated me, I loved him, he was no longer mine, I might as well die. With her hand she seemed to drain the life out of me, I lifted my own hands to study them closer, my fingertips had lost their colour and turned in to that deadly whitish-grey the ghosts wore. Myrtle moved her fingers over my face, down to my chest in the exact same way I used to on Draco before sex, but this was more than passionate from her side. Myrtle glowed more than I had ever seen her do, with a push I saw her hand and lower arm sink deep in to my chest where she later caressed my heart with her fingers, teasing me like two lovers would during foreplay but she teased me not with sex, though with death. I closed my eyes when the heat left my body, it was streaming through my veins, in to my heart and out via Myrtle's arm and body to then evaporate in to thin air. She was only a squeeze of my heart away from bringing me in to her realm of living when the silence we sat in was disturbed by someone's loud shouts and panting. I was weak, my life was almost absorbed by Myrtle now and it wasn't until Draco's pale face was an inch from mine I realised it was him calling my name, him panting from exhaustion. Myrtle pulled away.

"Harry! Harry! What the fuck Harry!" he slapped me in the face, shook my shoulders, tried to get me to focus on him, his tone was desperate.

"D... D... Dr... aco..." I exhaled his name slow and quietly.

"You!" He bellowed at Myrtle which had retreated to the top of the stall again. "You, collect professor Dumbledore at once! GO!"

I felt him squeeze my hand, for once Draco was the warmer one of the two of us. He looked deep in to my eyes, I saw his mouth move but I couldn't hear the words he spoke. It was surreal. It was just like one of those really old black and white films aunt Marge only let me watch when Dudley and I was forced to visit her, when she let Dudley watch all the modern films, when crap films were the worst of my troubles.

TBC,

Please leave a review :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Yet again I want to thank everyone that leave a review, favourite or follow! Makes me so happy. I also want to apologise that there's been very little Harry on Draco action for a few chapters but more intimacy is promised shortly ^^ Now please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 11

Before I even opened my eyes I knew where I was. The familiar smell of pure cleanliness, the hushed whispers between people and muffled footsteps from madame Pomfrey, it was all more than enough to give the hospital wing away, or maybe I'd just been here too many times. I forced my eyelids a few millimetres apart, the room was dim lit and it was dark outside, for all I knew it could be in the middle of the night but judging by the people's quiet murmurs with one another outside of my privacy shields this seemed unlikely. I separated the slits little by little, I hinted my arm where the pyjamas sleeve had scooted up to my elbow. The skin had almost returned to its normal colour and I felt warm and alive but somewhat battered.

"You're alive!" I hadn't seen Draco who was sat on a chair by the bottom of my bed and had until now been fast asleep with his head rested on my feet. Before throwing himself all over me he peered out through the dividers to make sure no one had taken notice of his sudden outburst.

"I think I am." I blurted out whilst trying to hold back a huge smile but failed big time.

"I thought... I thought I was going to lose you..." he paused and his smile weakened. "I was certain I had come to late." Draco's face distorted and I could tell he was holding back loud sobs as tears started to flood from his eyes.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry I hurt you earlier, I am so sorry I did this to you. I just thought I had lost you forever... especially after what happened in the corridor this morning..." I wiped his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Harry, I am so so sorry for what I did... but that was three weeks ag-" I didn't give Draco a chance to finish.

"I have been out for THREE WHOLE WEEKS?"

"Well yes...ehrr... I might as well tell you what I know from start to finish." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath whilst running his fingers though his hair. I saw him open his mouth as if he was about to speak but shut it again.

"Take you're time, I am not planning on going anywhere tonight." I pressed his hand gently with mine.

"That morning when we had a quarrel in the room of requirements and I childishly stormed out on you..." Draco took a deep and shaky breath as he continued on. "I regretted slamming the door like that, I wanted to turn back, wanted to apologise but I was to fucking self-centred and cared more about my own lame dignity than anything else so I just walked off. Well, I went to see professor Dumbledore in his office and we spoke for about two hours. I told him about my father, about the dark lord and about him. I told him about me, about you and about us... Dumbledore told me he would look in to things, I am not sure what he meant by that and I am not sure he trusts me to be honest though... not that I blame him... but he said he would keep you safe and that's what matters..." Draco didn't look at me as he finished speaking.

"What about you? You are the one that is under a death threat, to keep me safe, alive, you need to be that too, safe and alive."

"Anyway..." he waived my interjection away. "Dumbledore said that the both of us will be fine here for now and when the time comes he will discuss things further with us. After I left the headmasters study I headed back to find you but ran in to Pansy and the lot on the way, as you know. As usual she didn't let me pass unnoticed, she fucking love prancing around with me by her side, like I am some kind of trophy or maybe she sees herself as one. I tried to get away on numerous occasions but they kept bringing up new excuses on why I just _haaaaaaad _ to stay and whilst roaming the corridors we soon ran in to you. Harry, I cant tell you how sorry and regretful I am for what happened next. I cant believe I did that to you, I remember feeling my heart sink as I saw you, worried what was going to happen and how you felt because of the argument the same morning. I remember holding you against the wall, your warm and beautiful skin under my palms, I remember my vision blur but I dont remember what happened next..." Draco quieted and looked like he had zoomed out, lost in his own head, however his sudden change of state didn't stop me from noticing how he subconsciously rubbed his left arm. I leaned forward, snatched his hand towards me and pulled his sleeve back.

"Damn it Draco! You are worse than a fucking house elf!" fresh cuts stared angrily at me from his pale underarm. He withdrew his arm out of my sight, without acknowledging my comment Draco spoke again.

"The first thing I can recall after I blacked out was staring down at the bottom of a toilet vomiting, whilst Pansy rubbed my back. According to her I never phased out or anything like it, she sates I was my normal self..." as he uttered the final words he shivered with discomfort and disgust. "When Pansy and I came back out from the toilet the others were going on about how incredible and cool it was what I'd just done... and other... rude... things." Draco turned his head away once again and I could see how he clenched his fists. "It pisses me off so much when they throw these stupid gay insults around, Harry. If I had the guts I swear on everything holy that I would punch their ugly faces in, no hesitation what so ever!" if it was physically possible steam would have been shooting out from Draco's ears like a kettle that'd reached boiling point.

"Do you regret this... me I mean?" I said shyly.

"You shitt'n me?!"

"No... you are swearing an awful lot today though." I smiled.

"Sorry, it happens automatically when I am angry... Harry... I have not regretted a second with you so far and I am not planning on it either." he sighed. "I am sorry... I love you... I am just seriously stressed out because of all that's been going on in the last few weeks, that's all."

"Speaking of which, I think I got us sidetracked." I ran my fingers through his hair as I spoke.

"Oh yeah, their chatter made me feel sick again and when I understood what had... what I'd... done to you I couldn't simply remain there, I had to find you. I excused myself by blaming the sickness that was hanging over me as I dashed out of the dungeons. I didn't know where to find you either so I... prayed... that you'd still be where we left you, but when I got there you were gone... Let's say I panicked slightly, or... quite epically to be completely honest. There was no way I'd be able to locate you in this big castle so I kind of..." he let out an embarrassed giggle and I saw the colour on his cheeks change from its usual pale pinkish-white to deep red.

"You called my name, didn't you?" the memory of someone shouting my name at a far distance surfaced.

"Like mad... I checked behind every door and in all closets along the corridor, when I found you... when..." Draco's voice broke off. "When I saw... saw you... you laid half body in and half out of a stall." he silenced again. It looked as if he was debating with himself weather his sanity would remain intact after rewinding and reliving what he saw in Myrtles lavatory, if it would be worth all the pain, the remorse, the blame, the guilt he felt. Draco swallowed hard a few times and continued with tears in his eyes. "You were grey, the same colour the ghosts wear, the only difference between you and them was that you neither shone nor were you see-through. Myrtle had her hand and half her arm deeply dug in to you chest and the little tint you had left lingered around the place she had penetrated you. Myrtle pulled away when she noticed me, I took you in my arms, I called your name, I literally slapped your face, sorry, I shook you like a doll but nothing helped. Your eyes had rolled back in to your head... and your left arm was just about twitching. Myrtle shot off to get Dumbledore like I asked, well demanded, her to. In the mean time I held you to my chest, hoping that my beating heart would remind your how it's done, hoping my body could remind yours how to live, how to stay with me..." Draco paused a long time, it was all a mental battle to him, at least I had been spared the sights. "Professor Dumbledore came along with professor McGonagall, they brought you here where madame Pomfrey kept you knocked out for the first week, she claimed that the only way you'd have a chance to recover was to release your body from any work and retain it at a very low maintenance level, or something like that. Since the first day its all been a waiting game. I have spent all my time here, watching you, the fear of you slipping away from my grasp has kept me awake. I have watched your every breath and I nearly had a heart attack every time you stirred or flinched but madame Pomfrey stated it was only you dreaming. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! Granger and Weasley-"

"Hermione and Ron." I interrupted him.

"Yes, them." Draco smirked. "They have been coming by every morning and evening to check on you. They haven't stayed for long though as Gr-, Hermione could of course never miss school and it seems like she wouldn't let him off either."

"Were you here whilst they were?" I asked as it sounded very unlike Draco to willingly sit next to Ron and Hermione.

"No, I went to get some food whilst they sat with you. I don't really fancy the idea of outing our relationship more than necessary. Not that I am embarrassed about us or anything!" he quickly added.

"Don't worry, I get what you mean." I laughed at him being so keen not to upset me. Draco looked relieved so I continued to speak. "So, who knows about us now?"

"At the top of my head... Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, madame Pomfrey and Myrtle. I think that's all of them."

"Okay, what has happened to Myrtle by the way? I mean even though I wanted her to do what she did she's not really allowed or supposed to, is she?"

"All I know is that the headmaster has spoken to her. The reason she is here at Hogwarts in the first place was so they could keep their eyes on her anyway so I assume she'll stay. Can you even punish a ghost?" I could see how my normal Draco started to make his way back to me through the shell of worries. He leaned in towards me and planted a wet kiss on my forehead.

"I though I heard voices from in here." madame Pomfrey smiled like she always did as she came through the dividers and I felt Draco stiffen next to me.

"Is he okay? What's wrong?!" The panic from earlier had returned to his voice.

"Calm down Mr Malfoy, he is awake and capable of speech, isn't he?" she raised a smiley eyebrow at him. "He is in a much better state than I'd dared to hope so shortly after the incident. I need you to leave us for an hour or so, now, as I will be doing a thorough examination of Mr Potter to asses his recovery." she waived for him to leave but before he did Draco whispered in my ear.

"I'd like to go through a thorough examination on you." he winked and walked off.

The check up was not as bad as I had imagined. A thorough examination in the muggle world had meant a finger up my bum but here it was as simple as being scanned by a wand and to down a lot of different liquids, some well disgusting ones. Draco came back just as madame Pomfrey was finishing up, she told him with a gentle laugh that I would live but needed to take things careful for a while.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Draco had left me again around dinner time advising me that I could probably expect Ron and Hermione soon and just like clockwork they walked though the doors to the hospital wing five minutes later. Madame Pomfrey had pulled back the shields from my bed when Draco left, I guessed they were only kept around me now to protect the two of us from peoples curious eyes rather than my passed out body. The large room was pretty empty, one girl from Ravenclaw lay three beds down from me with what looked like a quidditch injury but I wasn't sure as I didn't recognise her from their standard line up, maybe she was one of the substitutes. Opposite to her on the other side of the room lay a young Slytherin boy fast asleep and he had some kind of root or herb growing out of his ear. Finally on the same row as the Slytherin boy but at the far corner was another set of dividers shielding a bed so I could not tell who hid behind there or why.

"Ah Harry!" Hermione threw herself around my neck hugging me tightly. "We came as quickly as we could, professor Binns held us all in the classroom for an extra 30 minutes today!"

"I bet he knew you'd come around and purposely kept us there." Ron muttered. "Nice to see you by the way, mate!" he said in a somewhat lighter tone.

"It is so great to see you two too!" I smiled genuinely. They brought to chairs to my bed side and seated on one each next to me. It felt slightly weird half laying in a bed being looked down at by my two best friends, not counting Draco that is and I doubt they would but on the other hand Draco is so much more than a friend.

"Harry what happened really?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, no one really knows." Ron filled in.

"There is so many rumours going around, each one of them far worse than the other." she continued.

"Some Slytherins say you were trying to kill Malfoy?" Ron sounded like he was hoping that this would be the true version of what happened to me three weeks ago.

"Does no one know what actually happened to me?" the thought felt absurd, there had been so many eyewitnesses when Draco attacked me in the corridor and those people should have been able to connect the dots and assume that he nearly killed me, even though this wasn't the truth it might as well have been. On the other hand the idiots that watched the assault probably has less braincells altogether in relation to what is considered normal.

"No, not really, the teachers are very reserved regarding the matter. Do you know what happened, Harry?" it was obvious that Hermione was concerned about what had taken place in the school.

"Not really, no. I remember walking though a corridor and then puking in to one of the toilets in a bathroom but that's about it." I lied. I could have told them the truth, I probably should have but I really felt like I just couldn't be arsed, not today at least, maybe some other time I could just pretend I'd had one of those _aha_-moments or something... maybe... perhaps... probably not.

Ron and Hermione stayed for about an hour, we talked about what had happened over the last few weeks, not a great deal it seemed like. Ron had been in charge of the quidditch practises along with Ginny to make sure the team was kept in shape even though I wasn't there to fulfil my job as the captain. Hermione said she had taken notes for me in all the classes and she would give them to me so I could revise them, this would most likely never happen but I thanked her anyway, that's when she looked from me to Ron with a smug smile.

"I told you he would appreciate it Ron, Harry cares far more about his education than you seem to do." it was clear that this annoyed him but he only focused on me and spoke.

"God, it'll be so damn good to have you back man!" I dont know if that was actually meant as a compliment for me or he just tried to piss Hermione off. When I started yawning they left me with a final _we'll see you tomorrow._

After they had left madame Pomfrey served me and the other three, poor, hospitalised souls dinner, some kind of stew and a home made wholemeal bun of bread. As the stew filled my stomach a warm and fuzzy feeling spread through my insides, it felt like a little fluffy animal had build a nest by the pit of my belly where it now laid to rest peacefully. Shortly after I had finished my meal madame Pomfrey returned and this time she pulled the dividers shut around me.

"I believe that this could be your final night here, Potter. If nothing changes before tomorrow you'll be dismissed in the morning." with those words she left me, carefully closing the shields behind herself.

The light was soon dimmed down but it was not turned off completely. I scooted further in to the bed until I laid flat on my back, pulling the covers over my face. A sigh slipped through my part separated lips, I wiggled my toes and stretched, letting out a little _oooiii_.

"Ey, cutipie!" Draco poked me in the side underneath the covers, making me flinch.

"It actually feels so much better if you make that sound when you stretch, I promise." he didn't look convinced but shot me a look which told me he couldn't care less. I laughed, so did he.

Draco kicked his shoes off and left them underneath the bed before climbing in to it and on to me. He placed his index finger over my lips indicating for me to remain silent. The throw covering my body was easily pulled down and left at the bottom of the bed by my feet. Draco's keen fingers were already fumbling with my pyjamas. I could see a glimpse of frustration flashing across his face as the final white little button didn't want to come undone, he eventually ended up pulling the two sides to the jacked apart and I could hear the quiet sound of a small object landing on the stone floor. When we finally managed to get me out of my clothes the both of us were already more than turned on from the pulling of clothes and crotches rubbing against each other as Draco sat astraddle me. Still grinding his hard cock against me Draco bend down sucking on to my lip, he let out quiet moan and saliva was dripping from his mouth over my face. I wanted to feel him, wanted to be as close as I could, my body was aching so badly, longing to be a part of him so I grabbed hold of his boxers and pulled them down his thighs. Draco tried to wipe my neck clean from slobber with his hand, still kissing me deeply, letting his tongue wrestle with mine as he wrapped his own messy hand around his pulsing erection and started working it up and down the shaft. By now I was seriously worried someone would hear us, or at least Draco which seemed to have forgotten all about being quiet and NOT groan loudly in pleasure. I pinched him and signing for him to shush, he smiled, climbed out from the bed, climbed back in but this time he was facing my feet. It took a split second for me to realise what he was initiating but as soon as I did I took his cock in to my mouth, letting him fuck me like that from the top. It was hard to focus on both giving and receiving at once when reality spun around me and seemed to disappeared for a second every time he sucked down on me with such power, running his fingers over my balls and gently squeeze the sack as he pulled away. I was so close to coming, the familiar sensation in my stomach was spreading out through my thighs, I wanted to make sure Draco was as close as I was so to surprise him I gently but quite fast inserting one finger in to his bum. I felt him shiver the moment his arse closed tight around my finger. It was all to much for him to hold back, warm come was spewing in to my mouth from Draco's cock, he held on to my balls convulsively, sinking his teeth in to my shaft, causing me to erupt in to his mouth in bliss. Both Draco and I were almost hyperventilating as he pulled away from me to then collapse with his head by by bare feet, letting the aftermaths of the orgasm ebb away.

I really couldn't believe I'd had the guts to let Draco persuade me in to doing what we'd just done. I had butterflies running rampage in my stomach in excitement, pumped full with adrenaline and endorphins. Draco had crawled back up towards my face but collapsed in a heap of exhaustion right by my shoulder where he now rested his head.

"You are very beautiful, you know." I mumbled in to his hair with my lips pressed against his scalp.

"You are beautiful too... and sexy when you come." He let out a small, strained, laugh as he pinched my nipple.

"Oi!" I squeaked.

"Ooopsie!" he yawned. "I have missed talking to you so much!" Draco met my eyes and for a change I was the one tearing up and not him.

"It is really weird to think that its been three weeks and everyone's lives has been pressing on like normal but for me it feels like it all happened this morning." I wrinkled my forehead as the thought crossed though my mind.

"The idea is quite fucked up." he admitted and as always when thinking Draco bit the left side of his lower lip.

I stroke his blond hair, it didn't feel as silky and smooth as it usually did under my hand. I could only guess he's hygiene standards and life priorities had not been up to scratch recently. I scanned his face but never trailed further than his jaw- or hairline, Draco's eyes were shutting slowly, I could tell they had tuned out and soon he was breathing heavily. I nuzzled his hair for a moment, inhaling every scent. Somehow my body must have missed his touch immensely even though my brain can't remember being parted from him. There was such a sense of longing, or craving was a better way of describing what I felt when I laid my eyes on this blond boy.

"Draco." I nudged him gently and after a few seconds he slowly opened his heavy eyelids and smiled at me.

"I thought it had all been a dream but you are awake!" his eyes were glistening as he planted a kiss on my jawline.

"I am awake, I think?" I said and pinched him in the side.

"Yep, we're both awake." he giggled girlishly. "Exactly one month from now and it will be Christmas day... What do you normally do during the holidays?"

"I spend it with the Weasleys and some other people. What about you?"

"Well, I usually go home to spend it with mother and father but this year... I don't know, I can't risk going back there so I'll stay here I guess..." Draco sighed and continued. "I will miss you, Harry..."

"Do you honestly think that I am going to let you spend Christmas on your own you numptie! Of course I'll stay here with you. We will have our own very special Christmas just you and me."

"You sure? Would you really sacrifice your Christmas holidays like that for me?" It surprised me to see Draco so chocked when I'd not expect anything less myself.

"Of course, stupid!" I smiled. "Now we should really go to bed, I am so sleepy." I let out a long, loud yawn.

"But I dont want to leave you, not now, not when you are awake." he looked like a sad little puppy begging for my love and attention.

"I won't be awake for much longer though." My hand grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to my face. "I love you and I wont leave you, I promise." his lips met mine, they were warm and moist, they were eager. "I want to try something, but you will have to promised me that you will be quiet." the chock, this time mixed with confusion, returned to Draco's sleepy face.

"What?"

"Shh! Did I not just ask you to be quiet." I hushed but my eyes glistened with cheekiness.

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

Chapter 13

Draco was straddling me again, one leg on each side of my thighs, but this time I was not laying flat on my back but was propped up against a few pillows. I placed my left hand on his left hip bone whilst the right one started tugging at his boxers. Draco ran his fingers through my hair causing his shirt to hike upwards a few inches revealing the white, soft, and sensitive skin of his lower belly. I leaned in and planted a kiss on the exposed bit of his body, making him shiver intensively. I scanned him from top to bottom, and oh my god this boy was a gift from heaven, cheesy yes, but he was so god damn sexy where he was stood kneeling in front of me, his beautiful grey eyes were on fire and I could see a vein on his neck pulse in excitement. When his underwear were disposed I smiled at the view, slipping my arm in between his thighs all the way back to his bum. I started off by just running my hand up and down the cheeks, they were smooth at a start but soon roughened from goose bumps by my tough. I lowered my mouth in on his cock, teasing the head with my tongue over and over. Draco was sighing in pleasure as I kept working my way though the crack of his bum towards the opening. My left hand still had a firm hold of Draco's left hip bone but to get some more action going I slowly moved it towards his balls so to caress the sack, never lifting my fingers of his skin on the way. I looked up as much as I could without letting go of his cock with my lips, Draco had shoved his right fist in to his mouth, my heart raced by the sight, exhorting me to continue further. His hard cock went all the way in to my mouth before moving back out along the shaft repeating the motion again and again, still tickling his balls. Draco had started to move his hips along with the motion of my head causing his well sized erection to slip quite far down my throat. Since he was now helping me with the oral parts I could lay more of my attention on his bum, for a second I had to let go of it so I could grab hold of my wand, the wooden one, and conjure a lubrication spell as there was no lube to my disposal. With a hand completely lubed-up I aimed straight for the actual hole where I let one finger glide in kind of indelicately. Draco let out a suppressed _nnnghh, _biting down even harder on his fist. After working my finger out again and then back in the resistance seemed to loosened, soon I could move it fairly freely. The sound of my own heart beat was pounding in my head, cutting through the silence like a knife, I was scared I would pass out from elation and possibly lack of oxygen as Draco was now directly deep throating me with his cock. The next time my finger came out from his arse I was curious to see what would happen if another finger accompanied it on the way back in. I paired my middle finger up with my now warm index finger and pushed, the resistance was larger upon entering this time but along with some extra force the two fingers sunk in half way. Draco had clearly not expected this, as the feeling of what had happened travelled up his spine and reached his brain the fist which had been in his mouth until now flew out, both his hands landed on my shoulders and his nails sunk deep in to my flesh. Draco gasped loudly, his hips flung forward and his cock went further down my throat than ever before. I nearly choked on both him and his come as he erupted, forcing his crotch as close to my mouth as possible. I withdrew my fingers slowly, tickling my way back down between his legs and gave his balls a gentle squeeze when passing by. Draco pulled out, both his nails from my shoulders and his cock from my mouth, and collapsed on top of me.

"Fuck me!" he exhaled.

"I kind of just did, kind of" I laughed as quietly as I could.

"You have no idea how amazing that was, I thought I was going to die though when you put in that second finger. It was the most awkward and awesome sensation ever!" it was obvious that Draco was ecstatic about what just happened.

"Do you want to attempt explaining it?" I smiled.

"I honestly dont think it's possible to explain, it was so unreal, at first the pain reminded me of the feeling you get in your body when you got an achey cold and a shiver ran all the way from my arse up along the spine to my head, so random. When the pain ebbed out it was amazing, god I really cant explain it, I'll show you some time." he winked at me before giving me a sloppy and exhausted kiss on my mouth.

"Do you reckon you'll be able to go to bed now?" I said, still smiling.

"If I manage to actually walk all the way down to the dungeons." as he spoke Draco pointed a finger towards his bum, suffocating a laugh.

"I promise, when I am out of here I will plan something more romantic than a quick blow job in the hospital wing". I smiled and stroke his cheek. We said our good nights shortly after that and Draco sneaked off and left me on my own. I hadn't wanted him to go, that was the last thing I wished for but even though madam Pomfrey clearly knew there was things going on between us I didn't want her to find him sleeping in my hospital bed with me, I dont think she would like the sight from a medical perspective, she had after all told me to take things easy and to not strain myself at all, how long had that lasted? Not even a few hours.

I turned around until I laid on my right side, the tiredness had yet again washed over me like a big tidal wave. My eyes were heavy with sleep but my heart was still beating at full power and the throbbing between my legs was driving me nuts. No matter how hard I tried to focus on my tired body and brain the sounds from the other three's heavy, sleep induced, breaths, the hooting from an owl in the far distance, the annoyance was a fact and it didn't seem like it was planning on going away either. I twisted on to my back once again before I let my hand slip in under the rim of my pyjamas trousers. The palm of my hand rested on top of my erection, which was still protected by the dark red boxers I wore. Though I have known my own cock my entire life it still felt so unfamiliar to the touch, like my hand was no longer satisfied with myself but longed for the more well equipped Draco. I pushed the silly thoughts aside as I slid under the boxers, I wrapped my cool fingers around my cock which was already seeping with pre come. I closed both of my eyes and tried to conjure images of Draco in my head, it wasn't hard. His scent still lingered around me, trapped and preserved inside the privacy shields along with me. I could still feel him digging his nails in to my shoulders, his heavy breathing and held back groans against my ear. It didn't take long, a few yanks up and down the shaft and I came, biting on to the collar of my pyjamas shirt so not to gasp straight out to loudly. I cleaned up as quickly as I could before tucking myself back in and now when the tension was released I was out like a light within a matter of moments.

I woke up the following morning with madame Pomfrey leaning over me.

"Morning Potter!" she said with a gentle smile.

"Morning." I mumbled still confused by waking up with her staring down at me.

"I have done some screenings on you." she waved her wand in front of my face to show what she meant. "It looks just fine, not great but taking in to consideration the state you were in three weeks ago I deem you school worthy." she winked at me. "But NO quidditch! Nothing straining what so ever!" she warned me.

I dressed slowly, for some reason I felt nervous about returning to the great hall, not because I remember being away but because every one has hyped up the matter so much. As I walked out from the hospital wing I headed for breakfast, through the corridors, down the marble stairs and in to the great hall. My stomach let out a growl when the food smell made its way up my nostrils as I walked towards the Gryffindor table. The loud chatters in the room seemed to be dying down for every step I took, people were turning their heads and standing up so they simply could get a glimpse of me. I wanted to look over to the Slytherin table, over to Draco, catch his eyes and hold his gaze, assure him that I was OK but just as much to rest my eyes on him for a while, spend some time undressing him in my head. I snapped back to reality, out of my daydream where I was slowly de-clothing Draco, when Ron tugged at the arm of my uniform.

"Are you going to sit down mate?"

"Uhhm, yeah... sorry. Still feeling a bit off." I lied, if anything I had managed to turn myself on. Annoyed by my own stupidity I tried to rearrange the boner I had caused as I sat myself down next to Ron.

"Great to have you back Harry!" Neville smiled from across the table.

"Thanks Neville, good to be back!" god this was so awkward, its not like I've missed them at all, well... my brain doesn't believe my body when it tells it I've been away from any of this.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione was still looking at me with a concerned expression.

"I am fine Hermione, honestly." I assured her. "Really!" I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Better eat up, Snape first thing." Ron was stuffing his face with food like there was no tomorrow. I had completely lost the track of days, in my head it should be something like Wednesday when it was really Friday. It didn't feel like the end of the world however, having potions with Snape also meant having potions with the Slytherins which also meant having potions with Draco. I glanced over to their table but couldn't see him anywhere, I hoped he'd not decided to bunk this morning.

We ate our breakfast listing to Ron and Neville discussing quidditch, I had never realised how interested Neville really was even though he didn't play himself. When we had finished eating I walked out of the great hall along with the rest of the group, it felt good to have a sort of human shield stopping all the people from staring. Neville left us in the entrance hall to go and grab his potions books, Dean and Seamus didn't take potions so they headed of for another class, leaving me alone with Ron and Hermione. We pressed on towards the dungeons in silence, as we had walked about half the way I could hint something very familiar in the far distance, the blond hair of Draco's shone like moon light even in these dingy underground corridors. He was standing on his own, leaning up against the stone wall. When we approached he shot us one of his hostile Malfoy looks, he seemed like such a different person every time he did this, even though I knew this must be yet another one of his charades to blow our cover. Never mind that I knew it was all a game, it still sent shivers down my back and what happened last time he looked at me like that came to mind.

"Morning Potteeeer!" Draco said in a flirtatious voices as we came closer. My face turned bright red, thank god for the dungeon corridor's crappy lighting!

"Ah fuck off Malfoy!" Ron hissed at him as he pulled Hermione and me out of the way along with himself. Before we turned the next corner I whirled my head around and caught Draco air-humping, grinning at me.

"Ehr... I think I should go to the toilet before we start." I excused myself.

"Are you not well Harry?" Hermione sounded worried again but I only shot her a meaning look and realisation spread across her face.

"No, I am fine, too much pumpkin juice that's all." Ron and Hermione continued on without me and I went back. I kind if ran to the spot we had just passed hoping he would be there waiting for me. The corridor was empty. Disappointed I turned to go back.

"I can't believe you never learn!" came Draco's voice in a whisper from a closet right beside me. The butterflies in my stomach awoke when I saw him.

"You shouldn't piss Ron off like that." I said but couldn't stop myself from letting out a laugh.

"Bah! Weasley can take a joke!" he rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Ron." I laughed, closed my eyed and stuck my tongue out at him like a stubborn child. In the space of the few moments I had my eyes shut Draco had taken a step forward and sucked my tongue in to his mouth. I opened them again in surprise, Draco had come so close to me that I stared straight in to his grey ones.

"Shit!" he wheezed, lips still pressed against mine. "We have to get going if both of us are going to get back on time without arriving together. Draco gave me a kiss on the lips, groped me between the legs, gave it a gentle squeeze and left me alone in the closet. I gave him three minuets head start before I followed.

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Tonight I have decided to post two chapters solely because I feel very sorry for my friend who has to work the entire week end and I though she might need some cheering up. Chapter 15 has therefore also been published along with this chapter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Potions was as shit as always, I worked together with Hermione and Ron today but Snape seemed to do everything he could to make this Friday an absolute hell. Draco was cheekily touching me up and winking at me when he thought no one saw. Four hours of potions was our first and only class for the day so when we walked out from the dungeons to get ourself some lunch it was at least week end.

"Isn't lunch simply the best meal of the day!" Ron had already helped himself to a mountain of food, such as grilled chicken drumsticks, rice, a mound of prawns, some kind of sauce and I could also hint a line up of asparagus, the rest of his meal was buried underneath the things already mentioned.

"You say that about every meal which equals 3 times a day officially and sometimes like 14 times a day unofficially." Hermione sighed, biting down on a sandwich.

"So what have you guys got planned for the week end then?" I said quickly in an attempt to change the subject, preventing Ron and Hermione from killing each other with their looks.

"Ehh..." Hermione suddenly seemed uncomfortable in her seat. This time she shot Ron a questioning look.

"Harry..." the start of Ron's speech didn't make me feel any better, the opposite.

"Yes?"

"Hermione and I..." he tried again.

"Spit it out will you!" I felt the impatience creeping in on me and I wanted him to finish before I snapped. Not from annoyance with what he might say but the fact he can't even tell me, one of his best friends, what's bugging him.

"We had planned on going to Hogsmeade just the two of us..." he blushed so heavily his face turned redder than his hair.

"We're so sorry Harry, I mean we didn't know how long you would be away from us." Hermione actually looked as if she was about to cry.

"Don't worry!" I laughed. "It's not like you'd have known, just like you said. I was planning on having a nice, long, lay in anyway and this gives me the chance to do some of that revision as well." I wanted her to be happy and not to worry, this was also the perfect opportunity for me to get some alone time with Draco, like I had promised him.

"Are you sure?" I knew Ron wanted me to say it was okay even if it wasn't. I knew how desperately he wanted this time with Hermione, just the two of them, although he'd never admit it.

"I promise." I said over-dramatically whilst trying to project a massive smile. I was interrupted half way through my sentence about why they should go and why they shouldn't feel guilty when an owl landed in front of me, stretched its leg out to me so I could retrieve a small scroll. I smiled when I recognised the curly, girlish, handwriting and for some inscrutable reason had he decided to use PINK, scented, parchment. All I could think was _why?_ This was clearly not the best way to fend of attention. I snatched it of the owl as fast I could before tucking it deep down my pocket.

"Ooouuuu!" Ron burst out followed by a wolf whistle.

"Ah shut up!" I said and shoved him aside with a laugh.

"Stop it immediately, both of you." Hermione sighed.

"What!? Harry is receiving post from birds...birds" he laughed at his own pun but straightened up abruptly when he saw Hermione's unsatisfied expression. "Yes, so! Ehrm! He gets post from birds and I am not even allowed to be nosey!" he finally finished. Ron actually sounded hurt when he snapped back at Hermione, she gave me a look which surely meant that it wasn't fair to keep Ron in the dark about my love arrangements.

"Its not from a bird, Ron." was all I could think to say.

"Yea, Yeah, Woman, girl, lass, bird... alien, you name it!" he waved his hand dismissively my way. I glanced over to Draco who looked complacent, our eyes met, I wanted to grin at him but pulled away instead.

"We'll talk about it later." I raised from the table and headed for the door.

"What now?" I heard Ron's voice echo behind me as I left.

I turned the corner and hid behind the nearest statue as soon as I came out from the great hall. It took less than three seconds to fish the little, smelly, paper ball from the depths of my pocked. _Please be my date to Hogsmeade tomorrow._ The note read, followed by a little heart and I nearly missed the little snidy comment he had left at the bottom, _Until then, stay dry. _Of course! I thought to myself but couldn't help smiling. When I heard footsteps coming my way moments later I hastily stuffed the bit of parchment back in to my trousers. To my surprise the person passing by was Draco.

"Pssst!" I tried. Draco turned around but it was obvious he couldn't locate me or the source of the sound I made as his head spun like the one of an owl. "Over here!" I whispered and popped my head out from behind the statue. A smile of recognition spread across his face when he saw me.

"Why are you hiding back here?" he said looking puzzled.

"Reading your pink and stinky love letter that you've sent me so discreetly." I grinned.

"I though it was funny" he said in a pretend-shy tone.

"Whaaaaat everrrr!" I pulled him closer to me so I could then push him up against the statue, giving him a deep snog.

"So are you coming with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? I thought you could come under the cloak." This time his voice was genuinely shy.

"If you spend the night with me." I whispered.

"Are you blackmailing me, hey!" I could tell the request exited him.

"Maaaaybeee!" My hand smoothly swept over his crotch, giving it a gentle rub.

"You cheeky!" Draco leaned in towards me, gave my earlobe a lick before pulling away from me. "See you at 7! Room of requirements!" he said and then he was gone.

I decided that it was time, time for the talk, the talk with a capital T. Hermione was right, it wasn't fair to shut Ron out like this, he was my best friend and he deserved the truth... or almost the truth. I wasn't planning on telling Ron that the guy I loved and wanted to fuck the brains out of was Draco Malfoy, no way. All I could do was to hope that he would accept my choice of partner, a male that is, but to tell a Weasley that I love a Malfoy, Ron especially, would be complete and utter suicide. I slipped out from behind the statue an made my way up to the Gryffindor tower hoping that I would find Ron and Hermione there.

My guess was right, Ron was slouching on the sofa in front of the fireplace whilst Hermione was tucked up in the armchair with a book in her arms.

"We need to talk." I tried to sound as serious as I could. My heart was beating so hard I was worried it might actually make a break for it, straight through my ribcage. The palms of my hands started to feel sweaty and I had that awful churning sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Why? What's up Harry? What's with the stern face?" Ron sat up a bit more to make some space next to himself for me on the sofa.

"The bird thing." I mumbled.

"Ah honestly! I didn't mean anything bad, I was just curious." he said defensively.

"It's not that..." I took a deep breath, glanced around the common room but it was almost empty. Hermione wast staring at me in anticipation over the edge of her book. "I... I... am gay..." the silence between the three of us became so dense you could probably have cut it with a knife.

"You what?" Ron's voice wasn't angry merely shocked.

"I like guys, Ron." he still didn't respond, only sat there looking like an idiot with his gob wide open.

"So you and Ginny, what was that? A cover up?" at a start he sounded as confused as he seemed but soon his protective-bigbrother-voice came to.

"No, I only realised afterwards." I said honestly.

"Are you blaming her, saying that she turned you!" the accusative tone made me feel sick.

"No! Not at all! One, I am not stating she _turned_ me. Two, it's not a question of blaming anyone... this is who I am, blokes turn me on, end of!"

"Oh, okay!" he appeared to calm down when he finally understood that this had nothing to do with Ginny, only myself and my feelings. "So are you... dating... somebody? Do you say dating even though it's two dudes?"

"Daaah!" Hermione rolled her eyes to emphasise the sarcasm in her voice.

"What do I know!" Ron blurted.

"Yes I am." I said simply. "I am currently dating a guy."

"Okay, cool." Was all he calmly said.

"Good..." I was so surprised he wasn't disgusted by me or angry or even shouting. Maybe I was the one that was the bad friend. I didn't tell him about the fact that I like boys and I had expected him to be angry and revolted rather than understanding. Putting it like that I really sounded like a shitty, arse hole, friend. "I am seeing him tonight, just so you know..."

"That's great, Harry." Hermione said happily, Ron didn't say anything, he still looked like the news hadn't sunk in yet.

"I am going to have a lay down, I'll see the two of you later." I walked up the stairs to the dormitories and gladly noticed that it was empty in there. I fell face first on to my bed, head slamming in to the pillow with a dull thud. I felt so exhausted, maybe it took more courage and energy than I realised to confess to Ron how I was...bend, god that sounded so lame. I smiled at my own thought, but then realised that maybe the _incident _from three weeks ago was still haunting me. Nevertheless I fell asleep within minutes.

When I woke up it was dinner time. My eyes were heavy from sleep and I could easily have turned over and just gone back to sleep, it was very tempting but knowing that Draco would be expecting me in an hour and a bit I had no option but to pull myself out of there. I was sat on the edge rubbing my eyes when someone opened the door to the circular room.

"Oh, are you still in here, sorry." it was Ron.

"No, don't worry, I just woke up. Ready for some dinner?"

"Ehrm... Not yet, I have this thing I need to do, I just... see you later." he turned on the doorstep and disappeared again and left me on my own feeling very muddled. What was up with him? I stood up and decided I should change from my uniform before going down to dinner, it was after all Friday evening. My normal dark blue jeans and a plain shirt had to do, I ran my hand through my hair trying to comb it with my fingers but as always, there was no point. I gave myself an encouraging smile before I left the dorm and walked down the stairs where I found Hermione standing at the bottom, waiting.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Ron, we're going down for dinner. What are you doing here?" her face told me that she didn't expect to see me here right now.

"Oh... he said he was busy doing something, he didn't really make sense."

"But...ah, never mind." Ron came down in the next second and didn't look like he had anticipated my presence either.

"You ready?" I gave him a challenging stare. He didn't reply, solely indicated for us to start moving.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: This chapter is for you, Ashley! :) Along with her, I wish any reader a pleasant time!**

Chapter 15

Ron had been behaving weirdly during the entire dinner, or maybe I'd just been paranoid but something certainly felt different between us. I tried to push the passing thought out of my head as I walked back and forth in front of the invisible entrance to the room of requirements. Soon the door appeared on the wall beside me so to let me in. The door shut quietly behind me as I took a step forward, the view in front of me was mesmerising. The area was smaller than when were here last but yet so much cosier. The floor was covered by a dark blue carpet which had long, soft, silky hairs. In the corner stood a four poster bed draped with a heavy cream coloured fabric and not far from it on the floor, laid a pile of colourful beanbags. There wasn't much more room for anything else in there but to my left stood a small settee and under the ceiling floated a ton of candles, spreading a calm and peaceful light in the small room.

"You look very gorgeous tonight." Draco had crept up behind me and I hadn't noticed until he spoke. He wrapped his arms around me, leaning his chin on my shoulder, resulting in hot hair tickling the side of my neck, giving me goose bumps. I turned around in his arms so I could face him and place my arms behind his neck. Draco leaned his forehead against mine, making our noses collide with each other before he tilted his head a little bit to the right.

"I have waited for this moment for weeks" he whispered, lips against mine.

"Draco Malfoy... I could never have thought that I would be longing to tell you that I love you, but I do! I love you so much that it hurts and I never want to be parted from you again."

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Draco purred. He had let himself in under my shirt, his cold hands were running in circles over my back. It didn't take long however for the gentle strokes to turn in to grasps and clawings of greed. He was panting heavily whilst pushing himself as close to me in regards to what was physically possible when standing up. I pulled my head away from his eager lips.

"Can we take it slow?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed we may, why?" Draco looked at me like he was trying to figure out weather he should worry or not.

"I just want this moment to last forever, or at least for as long as possible." I admitted.

"Slow it is!" he winked, sounding relieved.

Draco walked me over to the big bed, it felt weird that he all of a sudden was the one in charge when I was normally taking the command. Some how it felt safe though, I trusted him more than I dared to trust myself, especially when my primal instincts took over. Draco sat himself down on the edge of the bed, placing me in front of him, still standing. His fingers knotted themselves in mine as he looked in to my eyes, there was a faint flickering light deep in them that I'd never seen before, not in his eyes or anyone else's, a fire that made my heart race and I forgot to breath for a moment. Draco leaned backwards pulling me with him on the way, resulting in me landing on top of him. He gave me a gentle smile as we laid there with our heads positioned against each other.

"I wish that every moment of every day felt like it does right here, right now." Draco's soft voice was like silk to my ears and the beautiful words made me shudder in appeasement. I was about to reply when he placed a silent finger over my lips and shook his head ever so gently.

After removing his finger Draco let his soft lips greet mine, even though we'd kissed before this felt new and almost overwhelming. My mouth was eager, it wanted to taste every bit of him, feel him, be a part of him. It was obvious that he felt the same way as I did, what had started of with a few fairly gentle kisses soon was a steaming pit of body parts longing to touch whatever there was at its reach. Our clothes had come undone but I was still resting on top of Draco, sucking at his lip. My hands had trailed down to his crotch where my eager fingers were working on his cock, slowly but forcefully caressing the head, smearing pre come all over.

"Harry, you have to stop or I am going to come now, this is too good!" Draco's words were strained and there was a certain look of anxiety playing on his face.

I carefully let go of him before I took his hand and wrapped his palm around my own erection. He knew what I meant and what I liked. Draco skilfully tossed his hand up and down whilst pressing his thumb against the vein on the backside of my cock, he knew this could easily drive me insane. My nails dug in to his thighs, I was trying to stay conscious but pleasure was licking my insides like an inferno of flames. I hastily pulled away from him leaving Draco looking rather surprised.

"Sorry... too good!" I gasped. Draco smiled.

That's when he did that thing that would have pushed me far over the edge if his fingers was still curled around my cock. His right hand tugged at me once, causing a light cascade of pre come to land in his palm, with the come in his hand he rubbed them together like you would with soap before washing your hands. Draco ran his well sticky fingers over his balls down to his bum, with a circular motion he teased the entrance and slowly let it sink deep in to him. He started working the finger in and out, side to side and soon he paired it up with a second one where he did the same thing, in and out, side to side. I sat there next to him with the worlds greatest boner, completely paralysed by the sight. Draco took a firm grip around my wrist, indicating for me to take over, in his left hand he held a bottle of lube which he had retrieved from the floor, with a squeeze a gigantic blob of lubricant landed in my hand, I was still so amazed by what I had witnessed that I didn't seem to have full control over my limbs. He rubbed his palm against mine to smear the blotch out and make sure the entering would be the least painful possible.

"I trust you." Draco said before letting go of my arm.

I slowly seemed to be coming by again and the real wake up call happened when my first finger slipped straight in to Draco's arse. The distinct difference from last time my finger entered him and now was more than noticeable, it was impossible to miss that he had done some work on himself already. It was not until a trio of my fingers tried to penetrate their way in to Draco's bum that they met resistance, I was totally caught up in the moment and didn't really think as I tried to force them in further. Draco winced.

"God, shit! I am so sorry!" I said frightened I had hurt him badly because of my carelessness.

"No, no!" Draco's eyes were tearing up and he seemed incapable of speech but gestured for me to continue.

Still scared of injuring him I continued but much more careful this time. Draco was moaning and squirming under me and a mixture between pleasure and pain glistened in his eyes. Slowly he separated his legs even further tugging at me to position myself in the middle of them, waving the bottle of lube in my face. With slight hesitation I smeared the lube over my cock, took a firm grip around his thighs and pulled him up towards me. Draco tilted his hips, arranging his arse in line with my cock. I held on to my erection steadily, circling the head around the opening. I pushed forward and my cock sunk in to him about an inch. Draco let out a loud whimper, the look on his face was intoxicating but at the same time it spread fear through my body

"We can stop whenever, we dont have to do this." I said.

"Go on, slowly!" he said with a sure but strained tone of voice.

I pushed in a bit further, he arched upwards and his bum closed tighter around me. The feeling was incredible, it affected every nerve in my body, all the synapses had become useless causing my brain to not be able to communicate with the rest of me, all it was was me and Draco, right there and then. Along with every move he let out a cry or a shudder, his eyes screamed in pain and his forehead pearled with sweat.

"Draco, I cant continue." I said faintly. "I can not hurt you just to feel pleasure myself."

"We just need to get past this, Harry. I just need to get used to you." he said looking desperate.

"I cant, I really cant go on when you look so harmed."

"You know what." there was a certain seriousness and a determination in his voice as he spoke. Draco pulled away from me, jumped off the bed but didnt walk off he only turned around to bend down and brace himself against the edge of the bed. "Come on sexy! Now you cant see my face." he grinned and wiggled his bum for me.

I shook my head with a smile as I got off the bed and went up behind him. I let my fingertips tickle Draco's back before I placed a hand on either side of his hips. Once again I prepared him by circling the head of my cock around his arse hole to then thrust it in with a firm push forward. I felt him tense under me but his hands ordered be onwards. It took maybe three minutes to first penetrate him fully and then pull out again. Draco was soon letting out more relaxed moans rather than cries of distress. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold my orgasm back, it was all so overwhelming, Draco's heavy breathing, his scent, the smell of sex, bodily fluids, his tight hole around my cock, everything! I felt the world spin around me, every breath I drew was filled with effort and the familiar feeling at the pit of my stomach was creeping in on me.

"I cant hold it much longer." I let out along with a deep groan.

"Just go for it!" he said as he exhaled and I could see how he took his own cock by his hand, yanking at the shaft.

My nails clawed at his sides, wanting so much, wanting him, needing him, needing to be as close as possible to him. The next time I pulled back I left just the smallest bit of the head in him, waited a moment to just take in the beauty bending down in front of me, the boy who trusted me with his most sacred parts, the blond Draco that I loved. Along with a deep breath I forced my aching cock deep in to his arse and came. So did Draco.

Draco was panting, I was panting, well it was more something along the lines of gasping for air so not to faint. I had crashed down on top of Draco, my chest against his back and my cock had gone from rock solid to soft, as Draco shifted his body weight a little it came out of him. I assessed my ability to stand up straight and came to the conclusion that I might be able to make it from the edge of the bed, where we were currently positioned, over to the beanbags. I took Draco's hand in mine and on shaky legs I lead him over to where I had intended. We fell down next to each other in the middle of the pile of soft and fluffy bags. The rustling sound of the little beans brought up memories from when Dudley tried to suffocate me with his camouflage one that he had owned when we were maybe five or six years old. I shook the memory out of my head with a little jolt before returning my attention back to Draco. His eyes displayed some kind of exhaustion but behind that burned an intensive fire. I leaned towards him, rubbed my nose against his, even this light touch of his skin sent electrical charges through my body and mind. I let my fingertips touch the spot between his eyebrows and then slowly follow the back of his nose down over his lips and chin. Draco lazily wrapped his arm around me, letting it rest on my hip and he looked deep in to my eyes.

"Fuck me, you are so damn beautiful!" Draco murmured.

"Just like you then." I replied softly. With a lot of effort Draco turned around so we could spoon. I held him in my arms as he drifted off, his breathing deepened and became more regular. I fell asleep shortly thereafter, cradled by the sounds of his breathing and the rummage from the beans below.

I woke up with the feeling of something wet running down the side of my face. As I opened my eyes I noticed that my limbs were completely tangled up in Draco, his head rested just on top of mine and my cheek had stuck on to the beanbag I was laying on. Soon I found that the source of the wetness on my face was Draco's dribbling mouth. I gave him a gentle nudge so he rolled over on to his back, letting out a snore. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, pushed myself on to my feet to grab the covers from the bed below us. I pulled the duvet with me and swept it over the two of us before cuddling up beside Draco with my head on his chest, falling back to sleep to the rhythm of his beating heart.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

Chapter 16

To wake up and look straight in to Draco's grey eyes was probably the best feeling in the world, or second best, fucking him senseless might just about steal the victory. He was sitting up in one of the beanbags by my side running his fingers through my messy hair.

"You dribbled on my face during the night." I smirked at him and I could hint a bit of red appearing on his cheeks.

"You fucked my arse last night." Draco looked smug.

"I win!" I laughed. He laughed too. Draco gave me a quick kiss before standing up, trying to pull me along with him but I only tried to sink further down in to the beanbag before hiding under the duvet. I heard him sigh but seconds later he landed on top of me with a giggle. "You're such a girl Draco!" my voice came from underneath him and the covers.

"Yeah, and you're my man! Isn't that just perfect!" I could hear it when he spoke that he was smiling, his eyes were also most likely twinkling in harmony with his smile, like the sun shining down on a lake which lay by the foot of a mountain on a hot summers day. He hauled the duvet off me with an evil grin. "Have you forgotten what we are doing today?" he teased me.

"No, but since I got the honours task of spending the day hiding under my cloak I dont really need to put my make up on or choose what dress to wear." I laughed and made a very gay gesture with my hand whilst pouting my lips at him.

"True, good, then I get the make up to myself for a change." Draco was sniggering as he walked towards the shower. In the door way to the bathroom he suddenly stopped. Draco jerked his shirt over his head leaving him completely undressed but for his grey boxers. He glanced over his shoulder, sending me an inviting look before he simply slid his underwear down his legs leaving them behind on the floor. I was utterly gob smacked by what had just taken place right in front of my eyes, I might still be half asleep but my partner between my legs had certainly awoke by the cheeky trick of Draco's. I heard the shower turn on and the water started spraying down on to the floor with great power.

With a huge amount of effort I crawled up from the floor on to my feet so I could tip toe in to the bathroom and my naked, WET, Draco. As I entered the room a wall of steam met my face, for such a cold blooded person he seemed to like seriously hot showers. He was stood with his back against me and appeared to be in the middle of shampooing his hair, he looked so funny with a big glob of foam on his head. I undressed quickly and stepped in to the shower behind him, wrapped my arms around his chest from behind and let out a gasp right by his ear as the warm water greeted my skin. Draco was giving the impression he didn't notice my presence, I found this rather amusing and therefore decided to use this to my advantage. I took a step forward forcing Draco further in to the shower which in this case meant pressing his chest up against the wall. My hands was gliding all over of his soapy body, making it hard to get a good grip of him so instead I placed my hands on either side of his head on the wall in front of him. This time there was no margin for any fuss. I was running my mouth along his neck, biting down wherever I felt like, making Draco choke on some water. I was sliding my cock between his bum cheeks and the resistance was categorically non existing thanks to the shower drizzling down on us. My hand searched for Draco's erection on his front side and it was like I had forgotten over night how big it was as my hand was shocked by its size when my fingers closed around it. The rest went on by instinct, biting, grinding, wanking and whenever it was possible, groan loudly. Draco was repeatedly tugging at my arm in pleasure, as he was about to come he yanked it from the wall, forced my thumb in to his mouth, sucking it off. It surprised me hos much I enjoyed getting a blow job on my finger but as Draco whimpered from pleasure and my hand was covered in his sticky come he also bit down hard in to my hand, the pain didn't make me jolt back but actually gave me that little extra. My knees weakened by the orgasm, filled his crack with an awful lot of come before sailing down on to the floor of the shower, panting.

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful, Draco teased me stating he was going to walk around Hogsmeade in drag but when I reminded him that I'd be indivisible he retracted the idea. Before we left the room of requirements I wrapped myself up in my coat and let Draco help me under the cloak along with the marauders map.

"As far as I can see the coast seems pretty clear." I whispered.

"Harry, you don't have to whisper yet, we're still alone." Draco laughed at me but I only gave him a gentle punch.

"You better not pick a fight with me, not when am invisible or shall I say invincible!" I chuckled at the dominant tone in my voice.

"Ah come on, lets go silly!" he groped in the air for my arm but was flapping his in the absolutely wrong place.

"Other side." I breathed in his ear. He aimed a slap around my head hight which I of course managed to dodge, giggling at him. He didn't reply only tried to give me a serious look and head for the door.

I followed quietly behind Draco down the different levels and stairs, when we reached the entrance hall it was pretty much empty but for a few students so we were able to pass though the main doors without any further issues. We walked in silence through the Hogwarts grounds, I had hurried up next to him but was still able to study his every movement from my place and it was beautiful. Draco walked with pride, like this life was resting like a heavy book on top of his head and if this fell his life would come crashing down around him, shatter as it hit the ground. I knew about every little dent and rough edge on his body so it was not hard to picture his tight and firm arse cheeks tensing and relaxing with every step he took. It was not hard to imagine the muscle in his thighs work when he climbed the small hill that lay in front of us, it was not hard to imagine his chest raise and fall with each breath even though they were all covered by layers of clothes to withstand the biting late November cold. After another few minutes in silence Draco spoke.

"I wish I could walk around here holding your hand." he sounded sad.

"You can if you want, if I walk close enough it might work." I closed in on him, our sides pressed against each other and Draco's cold fingertips snuck in through the slit of the cloak. "I love you..." he purred like an old satisfied cat.

"I love you too. It is a bit absurd though, I mean a year ago, would you have thought we would be walking down this road, hand in hand, hey?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Not really, no." he looked happy.

We didn't speak much more during the little bit of travel we had left to the village. As we came within eyesight of other living beings I moved away from him again so not to raise any suspicions. I didn't really know what Draco had had in mind about this day, we couldn't really do the usual couple things since he appeared to be on his own so I just decided to tagged along wherever he went. We started off by visiting Honeydukes, Draco bought us some treats for later and I found an interested chocolate sauce I couldn't resist so I tucked some money in his hand along with it, the expression on his face was amused when he saw what he was holding. I gave his bum a light pinch though the fabric of my cloak, making him jump.

"That was not funny!" he said through gritted teeth when we walked out from the little shop.

"I thought it was." I mumbled in his ear whilst pinching him again.

"Come, I want to show you this place." he indicated discretely for me to follow him. We moved beyond the main shopping street on to one of Hogsmeade many back alleys. "Not many students know about this place, better that way anyway I guess." he grinned looking very pleased with himself. Draco halted in front of a house with a small shop window but you could not tell on its content by looking at it from the outside, the only indication that this even was a place for retail was the little metal signpost reading _the wooden wand._ Why would he bring me to a wand shop? It wasn't until we stepped through the door in to the little room behind it I realised what kind if place he had taken me to. As the door had opened a little bell had alerted the owner of the premises of our arrival and a short, very hunchbacked man stepped out from behind a pair of lilac velvet curtains. His grey hair was greasy and had been combed backwards but his gaze was of the kind that seemed to pierce you, the one that seemed to be able to read the memoir's of your soul.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure!" the little man seemed genuinely pleased to see Draco.

"Mr V, pleasure." Draco nodded at the man sounding very business like.

"How can I be of assistance today, sir." the man called Mr V rubbed his both hands together whilst eagerly dampening his lips with his snake like tongue. I was also under the impression that he could sense my presence, maybe not see me, no, but definitely sense me. As Draco started a hushed conversation with the shop owner I took myself the time to take a better look at the little room and saw the many items mounting the walls. I managed to make the connection between the name I had seen on the metal sign outside and the internal content quite quickly. Row upon row of magical sex toys filled the crooked shelves and they all seemed to be aimed at the gay wizard population. I snapped back to reality when I all of a sudden heard Mr V speak up.

"Oh! I also have this very special item that I think might be very interesting to yourself Mr Malfoy, and maybe a certain someone." he said with emphasis on the word someone. He disappeared behind the drapes for a moment just to return with a pink bottle in his hand, just about the same size as Mad eye's pocket flask. "Have you ever heard of polyjuice potion?" As soon as the man had uttered the last two words I knew exactly what it was for, Draco didn't reply so Mr V continued. "You see sir, in this day an age it's not always very easy to be of... our kind... not when you are still attending school and might want to spend time with that special one but doesn't always want to hide from peoples curious eyes. All you need is this." he held the little bottle victoriously in his hand.

"I know what polyjuice potion is, but what is so special with this one." Draco said indifferent.

"You see it has a very unique trait, unlike any other polyjuice. Every time you drink it, it will turn you in to a woman, but!" he paused a second for effect. "not just any woman..." Draco rolled his eyes at the last word but I was still curious to hear what he had to say. "This would allow you to bring out another boy and no one would know." My heart skipped a beat when I heard what this could effectively do for us, I didn't have to think twice when I pressed a handful of galleons in Draco's hand so he could purchase the little flask immediately. We left the shop shortly after this with a wide range of sex toys and Mr V's _enjoy_ ringing after us.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: I just want to apologise in advance if the grammar or spelling mistakes is worse than normal. I've had some things going on in my life and the concentration level has not been up to scratch. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! :)**

Chapter 17

As soon as the door had shut behind us Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"You know I've got money, right?" I don't know what it was but he sounded kind of insulted.

"I only wanted to treat you, silly! It's not fair if you have to pay for everything either, is it?" he seemed to relax from my explanation. "And! You bought like every single thing in there anyway!" I laughed.

"Yes, true... You'll have to be my guinea pig, by the way." Draco grinned at me.

"So... what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, try out our first purchase, maybe?" he still had a wide smile playing on his lips as he spoke. "Let me under the cloak for a minute, please." I opened up to let Draco in under my disguising cloak where he pulled out the pink flask from the inside of his coat and to then hand it over to me.

"Me!" I said abruptly. "I thought that we had already established that you clearly are the female one out of the two of us."

"Don't you think people would gossip more if you were the one slutting around with a girl every week end in Hogsmeade rather than me, especially now when you have told Weasley...Ron... that you are in to blokes and all." he gave me a meaning look.

"You've got a point!" I admitted as Draco was reading the directions on the back of the bottle.

"One gulp should be sufficient, apparently, some kind of extra strong version of the normal polyjuice potion it seems." he gave me the impression that he was slightly confused as he pressed the flask in to my hand.

"So am I supposed to walk around in public as a woman in Harry clothes?" Draco didn't appear to have noticed the tincy-wincy flaw in the otherwise so amazing plan.

"I wonder..." Draco hmm:ed, he then muttered something before speaking up again. "If anyone sees this..." he giggled cheekily and in the far distance I could see a female coat and a pair of boots soaring towards us. I had to bite my cheeks to not burst out laughing at the sight. "I know, I am a genius!" he said looking very pleased with himself.

Knowing what the uninviting, mud like, goo would taste like even before I pressed the pink bottle against my lips made me shudder and my insides turned. It tasted awful to say the least, if the smell of dead and rotting flesh had a flavour it would be this, it was even worse then I had remembered my last encounter with this potion. My stomach spun and a fire like feeling spread from the centre of me out through by body, all the way to my fingers and toes. Soon I felt my clothes loosen around my waist whilst my chest and hips widened, my hair shot out from my scalp as it was changing in colour from my natural black to chestnut and it finished in beautiful waves, not curls just nearly, not far below the shoulder. My green eyes turned brown them too, my legs grew a few inches in length whilst my torso shrunk ever so little and it was fascinating to see my quite manly hands thin down and take the shape of proper girl ones. Draco let out a quiet wolf-whistles.

"My, my! If it wasn't for the fact that you look like a girl you'd turn me on." he winked at me as he tossed me the woollen coat. It was dark grey and reminded me quite a lot of a dress, it was nipped in at waist whilst everything below was shaped like an a-line skirt. It felt odd to wear the ankle boots, they were made from black suede and had a higher heel than what I was used to, even though any real girl would most likely consider this an non existing height difference. I twirled in front of Draco, letting out a high pitched giggle before hooking my arm through his, indicating that we should get going.

"This is so odd!" I started laughing when my voice came out sounding completely different to what I had expected. Draco couldn't stop laughing either.

The way between the wooden wand and the Hogsmeade high street had felt so much longer on the way here compared to what it felt like now. Draco's hand had found its way in to mine and he squeezed it encouraging, as if he felt the need to tell me that it would all be fine. But I didn't worry, no one was ever going to guess that Draco Malfoy's date to Hogsmeade this Saturday was a man under the influence of polyjuice potion and it was even more unlikely that they would figure out that this man was me, Harry Potter. We approached the little village square rapidly, I wasn't sure if it was the fast paced walk in heels or maybe the fact that I was slightly nervous anyway. I could feel my heart rate stagger as we got closer. I could tell that the three broomsticks was packed by just peering through the steamy windows from the outside and whenever the door opened to let someone in or out, loud voices reached our ears. Draco's eyes searched mine for approval, I nodded, he took a steadier hold of my hand before pulling me inside.

There was people literally everywhere, slowly we managed to make our way to the bar desk where madame Rosmerta stood serving butterbeer left, right and centre. Draco ordered us a drink each which he then carried to one of the more secluded, not really secluded but as good as it would get in the three broomsticks, corner of the room. We sat down by a little table which luckily was accompanied by two empty chairs. Draco was being really funny as well, he was cracking jokes at every opportunity, he was holding my hand, he was simply happy. It felt so good to see him this relaxed and that he was able to behave naturally, like a normal person in love, with all these other people surrounding us.

"And WHO is this?" echoed Pansy's voice from behind Draco. I had not seen her approach.

"Oh, hello Pansy!" he looked so pleased to be caught in this situation that I was seriously tempted to give him a slap around the face. "This you see is..." I felt the worry stir within me, why didn't we discuss this earlier, _noobs! _I thought to myself. I glanced over the table when the frothy butterbeer caught my eyes and something snapped in my head.

"Beers! Hi!" I said, reaching my hand to greet her.

"What?" Pansy let out a disrespectful sound right after her _what._

"Miss Beers, that is." I was still holding my hand out for her to greet me. She didn't. Pansy stomped off seconds later with a loud overkill-snort.

Draco and I finished our butterbeers in peace after this encounter. He was very charming and kept telling me that there was this shop he really wanted to take me to, said there was something he wanted to buy me. I objected at first but when I realise how important it seemed to him to be allowed this gesture of kindness I couldn't say no, not to those begging eyes. As we left the three broomsticks behind us he let his hand find mine again. It surly was a truly incredible feeling to be able to walk with him like we had done just now, unopposed. No harsh words echoing our way, no disgusted looks, no nothing, just the two of us living a snowy, real life, daydream. Bubbles of joy was conquering my chest, I wanted to giggle, I wanted to dance, laugh and sing..._ god this thing was turning me in to a girl!_ I laughed at my thought but was then interrupted by someone calling for our attention.

"Oi! Draco!" the voice belonged to a guy. Draco turned around and I felt his hand stiffen in mine.

"Blaise!" he called back at the guy standing a few yards away with a small group of people, all Slytherins. Pansy was one of them. He started walking back towards them, pulling me along by the hand.

"Sorry mate, didn't see you there, we're off somewhere you see." Draco nodded my way and I could hear that his Malfoy tone had returned to his voice making him sound like such an arse.

"Pansy tells me you are hanging around with someone and I can see myself now that she was telling the truth." Blaise was eyeing me down from top to bottom and it really made me feel uncomfortable. Trying not to show how awkward his comment made me feel I gave him a flirtatious glance before turning my eyes away from his. "So who are you? I don't recognise you from school." it was obvious he was sniffing for an edge to bite on to so he then could just pull the wool from everyone's eyes with one hard pull.

"I don't attend THAT school." I tried to produce a nauseated tone as I mentioned Hogwarts, Blaise and the rest of the lot looked slightly taken aback by my cockiness. "I am home schooled, my mother and father doesn't believe its healthy to be mixed with filthy blood traitors!" I spoke with an edgy voice and tossed a strand of hair over my shoulder to emphasise my arrogance.

"Like I said, we got somewhere to be." Draco muttered as he pulled me away. "Fucking Blaise, he doesn't even give a rats fart about Pansy, he is just so nosey and you wouldn't think that of him unless you knew him properly... good comeback through." he smirked.

After walking along the high street yet another few minutes Draco stopped by a bench which was located under an old tree. It looked very naked and sad with all its leaves gone, covered in a thin layer of snow.

"Please wait here." I didn't get the chance to question his request as he had left straight away. I could see him nip in to a shop further down the street but couldn't tell which one. I sat down on the cold bench, this was the first time the thought about my complete transformation had hit me, _god I had woman genitalia! _I knew it was only a temporary thing but it really fucked my brain around thinking about it right now. If I were to take a peek down my jeans, in to my own boxers, there would be no cock, not even an inkling that one had existed down there just hours earlier. My thoughts were interrupted upon the return of Draco. He smiled eagerly at me and I could see that he was holding his right hand hidden behind his back. He took my hand in his empty one as he seated next to me on the stone bench.

"I've got you something." He said quietly.

"I've got woman genitalia." I said seriously. Draco started laughing uncontrollably at my sudden change of subject and it took many minutes before he had pulled himself together again.

"I've got you something." he tried again, his eye's were still tearing from laughter. Draco pulled his hand from behind his back revealing a small box. He placed the box to rest in my palm, waiting for me to open it. I weighed the little cube in my hand before I gathered the courage to separate the top from the bottom. The red and silk like fabric on the inside was caressing a shiny circle that shone like only newly polished silver or gold could.

"I hope you don't think am pathetic." he said sounding insecure. I twiddled the ring between my fingertips. The craftsmanship that had gone in to make this was very advanced. The main ring seemed to be made from silver or white gold, along the middle twisted two rope like line their way around the outside however golden knots was breaking of the otherwise so smooth pathway. On the bottom was a small emerald attached to the left line and on the top was an identical ruby attached to the right one.

"Oh my god, Draco..." It was so beautiful and I didn't know what to say at all.

"The ring is supposed to illustrate us... the left rope which belongs to the emerald stone represents me and the ruby you. The twisted way trailed with knots symbolises our journey towards each other..."

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

Chapter 18

I had returned back to my own self by the time we arrived back at the castle and was once again disguised under the invisible cloak. We took a detour via the greenhouses to get a chance to stay goodbye for now without being disturbed.

"Will I see you tonight?" Draco whispered after he had finished kissing me.

"Absolutely! I want to try some of the things from your goodie bag." I nodded towards the brown paper bag which Draco was still holding in his hand. He grinned widely at me and my underlying intentions. As always, Draco gave my package a quick grab and a squeeze before heading off. As always, I was stood on my own, red as a tomato in the face and as always, with a massive boner in my pants.

I felt light as air when I strolled through the main doors, it was already dinner time so I took a right turn in to the great hall straight away. The smell of different kinds of cooked meat and stews made my mouth water, I had to fore myself to swallow hard to not drool. Hermione and Ron were sat in our usual spot already half way through their food. Hermione gave me a smile as I came closer, indicating for me to sit next to her.

"How was your day?" I said cheerily whilst helping myself to some pork and roast potatoes. I slightly regret asking as she gave me their Hogsmeade Saturday version of war and peace. Ron didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me.

"Oh! By the way!" Hermione burst out all of a sudden. "I saw Malfoy pull around in town with some girl our age but I cant remember seeing her in school." She frowned.

"Since when did you start caring about Malfoy?" I laughed dismissively.

"I just thought..." She said confused.

"Thought what?" Ron asked looking at her directly, not budging his eyes even a millimetre my way.

"Thought he was with Pansy." I answered sternly.

"I guess not." Hermione said, returning to her food.

"This is fun." Ron said grumpily.

"Yeah, because of your stinking attitude." I growled under my breath and once again I was the one fleeing the great hall. I was so angry with myself for storming out, again, but I just couldn't take his mood right now. I'd had such an amazing day and I didn't want it to change now since I had plans with Draco later.

I had only made it out through the doors and turned right when I nearly crashed straight in to Draco which had come to get some dinner too.

"Harry!" he said sounding surprised. "I hardly recognised you as a man." he chuckled.

"Not fun... Not a good timing."

"What's happened?" his voice changed from playful to deadly serious in less than a second.

"Ron."

"Ron, ehrr... scratch that! Weasley what?"

"I don't think he took _the news _as well as he made it seem. He is literally ignoring me or talks to me like I carried the plague." talking about Ron's behaviour made it all feel so much more real and it was obvious that I wasn't simply imagining things. He actually detested me.

The tears burned behind my eyes and I blinked rapidly in a lame attempt to hold them back. I saw Draco glance around the entrance hall, which was completely deserted but for the two of us. With a steady grip around my wrist he pulled me with him in to an empty, nearby, classroom where I broke down. I sunk on to one of the desks with my face deep in my palms, trying to hide the floods from my eyes. He didn't say anything, he let me cry it all out in my own speed, Draco only placed each of his hands on my shoulders to let me know that he was there for me... no matter what. I was probably sat by that desk sobbing away for a good ten minutes before I could pull myself together. I wiped the snot mixed tears on my sleeve and rubbed my eyes as I stood back up.

"Feel any better?" Draco asked me, sounding slightly worried.

"Mmm." I mumbled whilst feeling a bit embarrassed about my momentarily meltdown.

"I know what you need! I have to do something quickly! I'll meet you in the room of requirements in a minute!" he gave me a quick peck on the lips before he dashed out of the classroom. With heavy footsteps I made my way up the stairs and on to the seventh floor where the come and go room was situated. The door swung open for me as if it knew I felt like my internal organs had been padded with several layers of insulation and potentially also bubble wrap. The room was decorated in the exact same way as earlier this morning when we had left it, I fell on to the settee with my back first and legs hanging off the side, sprawling out on the soft fabric. I hadn't been laying like that for very long when Draco returned. As he stepped inside he was panting heavily and he was holding his hand over his chest whilst pulling faces in pain.

"God! I am so unfit!" he managed to press out between to breaths.

"I think you're fit." I suddenly giggled from the settee.

"And I think you're fit." he smiled gently before climbing on to the settee, sitting down with one leg on each side of me.

"So what was it that you simply _haaaad_ to do?" I grinned, feeling a lot better already.

"You'll find out in a bit, first though..." Draco paused just like Mr V at the wooden wand had done to build up some tension. "I want to try this!" he looked very smug as he pulled out the chocolate sauce which I had purchased earlier today.

Without giving me a chance to reply or repel his offer Draco leaned forward and easily yanked my shirt over my head. I was worried that it was going to be cold but it seemed as if the temperature in the room had increased to please us. The bottle was laying in Draco's palm for a minute as he was deciding on what to do where. Once he appeared to have made his mind up his hand closed tighter around the tube and a cold chocolate string landed about an inch above my bellybutton. As the chilly sauce touched my naked skin I inhaled hastily in surprise, this unexpected action from my side lit the eager fire in Draco's eyes once more.

He smudged the solid line with his index finger before placing it in his mouth making a _hmm_ sound as he sucked it clear whilst a seductive look played on his face. Draco lowered himself, levelling with the lining of my jeans, his tongue found its way out from between his lips and swiftly touched my surface. Wherever his tongue brushed me a fire spread from underneath my skin in patches eventually linking up like a patchwork quilt. The line of chocolate which started above my bellybutton got attacked by Draco's mouth which eagerly tried to wipe me clear, hungry for what ever came in its way. I could soon feel his nails dig in to my flesh, whatever place he touched with his hand became victim to the erotic scene taking place. I was panting for deer life, my blood was burning my veins in lust as Draco reached my neck, I'd thought it would have pained me but when he sunk his teeth in to the delicate skin I felt aroused, alive, on fire. Not knowing what to do to with the frenzy of desire still raging within I let my hands claw at Draco's back, wanting to get closer to him, feeling his back come apart under my force. He was moaning, his crotch was grinding me harder than ever before. He grabbed on to the chocolate tube again, placed the top inside his mouth and sucked. Draco was giving the pointy end a blow job, pumping sauce in to his mouth on every draw. I had managed to unzip his fly and twisted my hand in to his boxers where I had a tight grip around his cock. It was however impossible to do anything but tug at it lamely so instead I whacked the tube from Draco's mouth and hand to then launch it on to the floor.

"Meh!" he said in a dominant tone.

"Meh!" I imitated him with a smirk.

He leaned backwards, pulling me with him in to an up right position. Our mouths met in a passionate snog where both tongues seemed to be fighting for the throne and the wrestling title. Draco had knotted his fingers in my hair, forcing me closer to his face even though this wasn't possible.

"I need you!" he panted between kisses. "I need to feel you." he paused to let out another moan. "I need you to fill me up." Draco abruptly broke away from me and climbed of the, now very chocolatey, settee.

As he pulled his shirt over his head he turned his back against me and I could see the dimples at the bottom of his spine every so clearly, I found those indentations so extremely sexy and couldn't hold back the sudden urge to pant. Draco either didn't hear this or he only pretended not to because after the shirt followed his trousers. He unbuttoned them slowly and that's when I figured he was teasing me as I knew his fly was already undone, courtesy of me. They quickly fell to the floor as he took a step forward, Draco was bending down and at a start I couldn't fathom what he was doing but it soon became clear to me that he was rummaging through the paper bag from the sex shop. With triumph in his eyes Draco returned to me waving a quite thin silver dildo in his right hand and a lube in his left. He tossed the lube over to me, his bad aim nearly caused the the bottle to hit me in the face but Draco didn't look regretful as he only laughed.

I had to move a little bit to the side on the narrow settee to make enough space so Draco could lay down on his back next to me. With strict directions to explore as much as I wanted to I gently placed the tip of the dildo against the opening to his bum. Anticipation shone in his eyes the seconds before I gave it a hard push and let is sink deep in to him. Draco's eyes were tearing up, I tried not to give a damn as I had promised to not let this stop me under no circumstances what so ever. I worked the silver stick in and out, he was arching his back on every in-motion and a moan slipped his lips each time I retracted it. I pressed my lips against his, kissing him, biting him, slobbering saliva all over him, all as I was fucking his arse with the dildo in my hand. I wiggled it a little from side to side, tried to move it in ways I had never done before, I wanted him to feel the lust I felt by doing this.

"Stop!" Draco gasped.

"What!? Did I hurt you!?" fear spread through me, piercing a whole of worry in my chest.

"No, no, no!" I want you! Draco panted. I was just about to roll over and on to him as he raised a hand to stop me. "Let me!"

I wasn't entirely sure about what he had meant but I rested my back against the soft fabric again. Draco had pulled my jeans off completely as he climbed back on top of me. Our erections were rubbing up against one another. It was such a different feeling, his warm cock, already seeping with pre come which smeared all over mine and as he leaned forward the now cool come stuck to my stomach. We were laying like that for a while just taking each other in with our eyes but not long after our totally naked bodies first had touched each other Draco took a firm grip around my cock, aimed it at is arse hole and sat down. The weight from his body forced my stiffness straight in, _nnnggg_, sounded the noise that slipped past my lips and he let out a suffocated wince. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked straight in to mine, greed was displayed in them, greed and desire. He managed to pick up a good pace, riding me up and down, riding me crazy. At one point he lowered his torso only leaving the head of my cock inside, slowly he raised his arse, I slipped out but was still resting against his cheeks. Draco paused in this position for a few seconds to then let me back in, still leaving anything but the head on the outside. I was gasping for air, he was moaning along with each breath. Soon he picked up the pace, fucking the end of my knob, the sensation was paralysing and the pressure on the vein at base of the head drove me mad. I was holding on to his cock, yanking it up and down in an attempt to stay sane. My right thumb was circling the top of his erection, spreading his pre come all over. I was panting, groaning, my left hand was clawing at his back, trying to exhaust what ever possible from him.

Draco was still leaning against my chest and his nails were, just like mine, digging to get closer to me, craving more than it was possible to get. He started chanting after a while, at a start it was only an inaudible murmur but after a some time they chimed lout and clear. He was chanting my name, sometimes followed by a stretched out _ohh_. His arse was tight around me, every time he moved upwards I felt the tingly feeling at the pit of my stomach, it grew stronger and stronger and with every move the strength increased. I tugged harder at Draco's erection pleading it to meet me in an orgasm. I heard him take a deep breath but the exhale never came, instead a warm stride of come erupted from him and landed on my chest. The feeling of his sticky come landing on my me was too much. I cried his name as I came and I exploded, filling his arse to the brim.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

Chapter 19

There was chocolate literally everywhere, on my face, Draco's belly, my chest, Draco's cock... yes, everywhere. He lifted himself of me so he could leane forward and lick some chocolate of my nose and that weird feeling of when my soft cock left his arse spread through my body at the same time.

"Fancy a shower?" he purred in my ear.

"Mmm...would be nice." my reply was slightly drifty as I was sill in some kind of dream like state. Draco only answered me with a smile as he took my hand and lead me in to the bathroom. He leaned in to the shower to turn it on but then pull back hastily so to avoid the first cold drops. Once the steam was raising from the shower cubicle we stepped in together. Draco wrapped his arms around my back and I placed mine behind his neck, my head was resting against his shoulder and his against my head and for minutes we just stood there. The warm wetness was caressing our bodies whilst rinsing us free from chocolate. Draco whispered loving words in my ears that was flushed away by the water and slurred down the drain. Slowly I started to move, running my hands along his back which didn't feel as smooth as normal, I pulled away and turned him around.

"Holy shit!" I breathed.

"What!?" Draco's entire back side was covered in deep, red, claw marks and deeper pierce holes from my nails.

"I kind of savaged your back..." he only grinned at me as he turned around which was the complete opposite reaction to what I had anticipated.

"You've not seen your own neck Harry." Draco still had a cheeky smile on his face when he pulled me towards himself again to continue where I so abruptly broke of.

He grabbed some soap from one of the shelves and rubbed it all over me. Our foamy bodies slipped against each other, Draco's skin was silky smooth and his hand had found its way down to my sloppy cock but only moments later it was anything but sloppy. I tilted my head backwards to let my lips meet his, they were warm, warmer than the water gushing down on us but they felt steady and soft. His tongue found mine, it was warm just like his lips but unlike earlier it was now calm and methodical as it greeted me. My hand trailed south in a search for his cock, it wasn't a surprise to find it standing hard already, even before my touch.

"Harry..." Draco paused, looking a bit shy.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to try something new?" I felt my stomach knot as he said it, worried what might come next.

"How do you mean?"

"To be done up the bum?" I think he saw the sheer panic on my face and quickly added. "Not by me." he giggled. "I wouldn't expect you to take on this." with a twinkle in his eye he gently padded his huge erection like it was some kind of weapon of mass destruction, which it probably be if it tried to penetrate me.

"So what have you got in mind?" Draco jumped out of the shower and left the bathroom but soon returned waving another kind of dildo in my face.

"This little cheeky bugger." the dildo was in the shape and colour of a normal penis however there was a suck cup attached to the base and it was much thinner than any penis I'd ever seen. "This would allow you to do me and get... done... at the same time aaaaand best of all, it's self lubricant! I'll help you get used to it first, and if you don't like it, we'll stop, okay?" I nodded in response, still feeling slightly nauseous.

Draco quickly attached the dildo to the wall to then return his focus on me. The kissing commenced with the addition of his finger massaging my bum cheeks, gentle motions, squeezing hard to then let go, relaxing every muscle in a near by radius. Little by the little the the distance between his fingers and my arse hole decreased and before I knew it the circular motions finished with his middle finger sinking all the way in. I gasped, my fingers sunk yet again in to his shoulder and would more then likely add to the already many marks on his skin caused by me. Slowly but surely his finger could move with a little bit less resistance. Draco never told me when he planned to add another finger but on the next penetration he did. The feeling that run up my spine and out along my arms and neck was indescribable, I felt feverish, I felt pain and lust. A deep moan erupted from my insides totally unintended and it didn't want to stop. With every motion it felt better, there was some kind of thirst that could not be satisfied by his finger, I needed more, I had to be closer to him, fuck him, devour Draco.

"Ready?" he mumbled.

"Let me do you!" I panted.

Draco rearranged the dildo on the wall to work with my height, I slowly lowered myself backwards, the dildo pressed against the opening to my bum for a moment before it pushed in. I moaned Draco's name as the dildo hit deep inside of me. He turned around, bracing himself against the opposite wall, wiggled his bum with a giggle but I only forced him against me, dying to run my cock in to his arse. With his confirming go ahead I pushed my hips forward quite hard, the dildo slipped out but for the head of it as my penis sunk deep in to Draco's hole. The feeling was completely overwhelming, it blackened in front of my eyes and there was no moan great enough to express the magic spreading through me at that very moment. I tired to pull myself together, tried to control my breathing, tried to stop my hands from shaking, tried to make Draco feel what I felt. Carefully my hips retreated, the pressure around my erection was released and my own arse was once again penetrated. After another five to ten minutes I had finally managed to get to grips with the feeling of total awe and could move back an forth less restricted. I found myself repeating Draco's name over and over as I pounded deep in to him, the base below my cock clashed with his bum cheeks causing a wet noise to surface between us. As usual the burning sensation in my stomach came faster than what I had hoped for, I warned him on what was about to happen and by the next thrust I couldn't repress the impulse to come.

"Mlmlmm..." Draco was trying to speak but all that came out from his mouth was complete gibberish.

"You okay?" I stroke his back with my hand.

"Cold water..." he managed to get out. I twisted the knob on the shower from boiling hot to fairly cold. Draco was still bend down with his hands against the wall, the cool water seemed to be sizzling on his back, or was it just the normal sound of water falling hard against skin? After another few minutes under the cool drizzle I turned the tap off, stepped out only to return with a big towel in my hand. With one corner of the cloth in each hand I approached Draco, wrapped my arms around him, forcing him in to a standing position. His skin was covered in goose bumps and he was shivering uncontrollably. I don't know how long we stood there like that, my arms wrapped around his body, nuzzling my face in his wet hair.

"What happened?" my voice was calm and questioning.

"It was so damn good, Harry. It was so good that I thought I was going to die when I came, it felt like my entire inside tried to get out from my cock during the orgasm. I guess I was just a bit to passionate. Afterwards I felt sick, like my blood was boiling."

"It was amazing babe." I said and kissed him, I glanced over to the dildo still hanging off the shower wall and simply looking at it now made me blush.

We walked back to the room and laid down next to each other in the large four poster bed. Draco was being the big spoon this time, his naked body was pressed closely against mine but none of us tried anything, we were just laying there, being in love. Draco was breathing in to my my hair, I shivered with happiness as his warm breath touched my scalp.

"What do you dream of Harry?" he suddenly broke the silence with his question.

"How do you mean? Dream about us? Job? School? Tomorrow? The future?" I asked, not knowing what to answer.

"All of them."

"Hmm... For us I dream of a future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I paused to think of what to say next. "I am scared though, scared what everyone is going to think, I mean we cant hide this, us, forever. I don't really have any family so I guess that wont be an issue, really, and Hermione seems fine with it and Ron... one friend more or less wont make much of a difference I assume." I tried to sound confident but the feeling of losing someone that had been a natural part of my life for so long washed over me, like he'd died and was never to return.

"That's not true Harry. You need Weasley, no matter how much I dislike that little git is he still your friend and should remain just that. If he chose to be distant for a while, that's his choice, but maybe that's exactly what he needs. I am not defending him in any way, shape or form but if you look at it from his perspective only for a moment. The two of you have been the best of friends since you were 11 years old and today we're 16, a third of your lives have you know one another and during this entire time have you been straight in his eyes. Yes, he should be more supportive but unlike you he has not had the chance to grow in to it, it has been thrown upon him from clear skies without any sort of warning..." Draco paused and I could only think that he didn't know how to continue.

"I can't believe these words are coming from you." the tone in my voice was utterly surprised but I was happy. Happy that Draco could help me shed some light in this darkness that surrounded me outside the walls of this little room.

"Future done, what about job?" getting an answer to all of his questions seemed important to him for some unknown reason.

"I want to become an auror, if I am good enough that is, otherwise... not a clue." Draco gave me an encouraging pinch in the side before he followed up with the next question.

"School?"

"Complete it..." I laughed.

"Tomorrow?"

"I don't know? What do you reckon?" I was to tried to think further than sleep right now.

"Let's do something useless and wasteful, like lay in bed all day?" I could hear the smile playing on his lips as he spoke.

"Deal." I replied along with a yawn.

None of us spoke after this, we only laid there, wrapped up in each other, listening to the other one breathing. I could feel Draco's heart beat through his chest which was resting against my back, his left hand which was moving in small circles over my hip, his skin against mine. Eventually we fell asleep, still holding each other.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

Chapter 20

The following week passed by in some kind of haze. Ron still didn't speak to me, Hermione was torn in between the two of us and I spend all the time I possibly could with Draco, drowning my other issues with sex. Saturday had finally arrived and along with it another Hogsmeade visit.

Draco walked in through the door to the room of requirements, which had somehow become or head quarters, with a bag stuffed full with something I couldn't tell what it was.

"I got you some new clothes, female ones that is." he beamed at me.

"Where did you get them from?" I asked.

"Don't you worry your beautiful little head about that." he giggled.

"I don't want to waltz around in clothes you've stolen from some girl in school! What if they recognise the things to be theirs?"

"You needn't worry, I promise it doesn't belong to any woman or girl at Hogwarts." With these words he tipped the bag up side down so all its contents landed next to me on the bed. There was a thin, long sleeved, top lined with black and grey stripes, a pair of dark blue jeans, slim ones, plus the same coat and shoes as last time. "I got you this as well." in his hand Draco held a long silver chain and at the bottom dangled a golden snitch. "I thought it'd suit you well since you are a seeker and all." the light in the room was dim but am pretty sure he was blushing.

"You really like me as a woman don't you? Fussing around me with clothes and jewellery." I smiled but felt a pinch of worry in my heart.

"Of course I do! You're hot, you're sweet, gorgeous..." he replied to my surprise. "But I'd never love you like I love Harry and I wouldn't shag you as a woman, I could try but they dont turn me on in general so we might have a problem there." Draco had a twinkle in his eyes as he came closer to give me a kiss.

"Where is the bottle?" I grinned, still lips pressed against his. He leaned off the side of the bed and grabbed the little flask before shoving it in to my hand. With a steady grip around the pink body I walked over to the mirror on the wall, curious to see the full transformation take place in front of my own eyes. I tried to think about sucking Draco's cock as I placed the flask against my lips and tilted my head backwards to take a sip from the mud like potion. My face distorted in disgust as the goo touched my tongue, I knew what it was going to be like yet I couldn't stop myself from gagging.

"What I'd do for you, hey!" I said holding back another puke reflex.

I forced my eyed open to meet the gaze from my own reflection in the mirror. The green eyes of mine was already darkening, taking on the colour brown. My hair was extending from the roots and like last time my black hair lightened in to a chess-nutty shade. I particularly liked the waves in the hair, they were so perfectly uncontrolled in a organised way, they really complimented my female appearance. It was so fascinating to see how my nose and lips changed in to more softer features, my legs thinning down and I could nearly hint the ribs in my ribcage through the chest. Breast had also developed on my front, they weren't huge but more than enough for me to feel ladylike, I really quite liked them. I let my fingers run over my flat belly, my index finger stumbled over the bellybutton which also had changed in shape and depth. I didn't get further than this in discovering my new body as I got interrupted by Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, enough self groping." he smirked. "Get changed so we can get going." I stuck my tongue out at him before I dressed in my new girl clothes, finishing off by hanging the semi long necklace around my neck with the snitch resting between breasts. "Ready, Miss Beers?" Draco was tugging at my arm impatiently.

"Ready!" I said nervously as I pulled the invisibility cloak over my head, ready to face the world, once again, as Draco Malfoy's girl friend.

We concurred the path down to the little village at a high pace, even though my legs were maybe a bit longer than normally I found it hard to keep up with Draco and his giant steps. I was both hot and bothered with red cheeks by the time we arrived to the edge of Hogsmeade where I was meant to take the cloak off. Alongside Draco I continued forward, my hand is his, we took on what felt like the rest of the world even though no one would most likely not even notice the two of us. But I was wrong.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Echoed a very angry voice, a very familiar voice. It came from a side street right next to the joke shop Zonko's. It was like someone had dropped a bomb, all the chatter from shopping villagers and students, the Christmas carols, the normal life and commotion died down and every one was staring at us. I turned my head over my right shoulder and found that the words had come from Hermione. I was so baffled I didn't know what to think, for what reason would she even spare him a glance to say the least a complete scene in the middle of Hogsmeade at its busiest time of the year. Draco must have been as shocked as me as he neither said nor did anything at all to respond. She came closer to us and growled under her breath when we were within hearing distance. "How dare you!"

"Dare what?" he squeaked next to me.

"You! You, you cheating bastard!" she was now within arms length resulting in Draco receiving a slap on his right cheek, leaving a red mark where her hand had impacted with his face. He still didn't seem to be able to find words, gaping like a fish on dry land. "I saved your life!" Hermione's voice had decreased in volume yet another notch and soon it'd be hard to hear her. "I cant believe you are doing this to Harry!" the last few words were more like a wheezing rather than actual words. This was also the moment the penny dropped for me. Obviously Hermione knew that the bloke I was seeing was Draco since, just like she said, she saved his life a few weeks back when he had that... episode... and since she didn't know this girl was me, I mean how could she, I didn't even recognise myself, she must have come to the conclusion that he was cheating. The only logical explanation.

"It's not what it looks like." I said, however with my girly voice it sounded just like what it looked like.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" I don't know if that was aimed at me or the both of us but I never got the chance to get any clarification in the matter because Hermione had stomped back to Ron and pulled him away, disappearing in to the crowd which had started moving again.

It was not hard to tell that Hermione's accusations had his Draco hard and right in the heart. His eyes seemed unnaturally blank and he didn't say a word. I took Draco's hand in mine and pulled him with me down the little alley they had come from moments earlier. Away from the eyes and ears lurching on the main street I forced my arms in under his and locked my hands on his back, Draco wrapped his in a protective way around my shoulders. I don't know how long we stood like that for but at one point I felt a few cold tears dripping from his eyes, finding their way down the neck of my coat, causing shivers to emerge from the landing spots to then spread like kisses of ice through my body. None of us spoke, we only stood there, holding one another. Shortly after this we headed back to the castle, neither Draco nor I was really in the mood for socialising any more.

Draco had insisted on sharing the cloak with me as we crossed the school grounds and the castle, he didn't want to show himself again until we were safe inside the room of requirements.

"You know I'd never cheat on you, Harry, don't you?" I could hear how he was holding back the tears as he spoke.

"Of course I do! You numptie!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him from behind where he was sat on the edge of the bed.

"It feels well odd hearing you talk like that with a girls voice and have a pair of proper boobies pressed up against my back." he let out a snotty giggle. A few tears had escaped his eyes so I wiped his cheeks with the palm of my hand.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as he turned around to face me.

"Well, sex is out of the window with you like this." ha gave my right breast a gentle squeeze before he laid down on the bed with his head on my lap. Draco reached for for something at the bed side table next to him and when he rested his head on my legs once again I saw that he was holding on to a gay wizard version of the playboy magazine,I only recognised it as to be a variant of playboy as I'd seen copies laying around in Dudley's room in later years. I let out a quiet whistle and ran my fingers through Draco's blonde hair whilst he opened up the first spread.

It was really fun, and very odd, to sit like this, looking through a magazine with your boyfriend and drool over pictures of complete strangers. Along with the odd sensation I found a feeling of satisfaction, satisfaction and safety. I couldn't believe I was so darn lucky to have found a person that loves me for who I am and how I look but also the fact that there is such a comfort and security between us that we could check out rate other men together. It felt so safe to know that no matter what other men and women looked like I had my man, my Draco. I couldn't hold back a smile, the warm and fuzzy feeling inside me was spreading like clouds over the sky on a windy day but these clouds weren't black or even grey, they were stereotypically pink. Pink like candy floss.

Draco pointed at a black and white photo in the middle of the paper, there wasn't much about the semi naked man with short dark hair, maybe it was black like mine, potentially brown. He was bare chested in the photography and it seemed like his bottom half was covered by a pair of dark, high waisted, trousers which he wore white suspenders. Unlike the other photographies in the magazine he wasn't prancing around or moving from one silly posture to the next, no, he was remaining still all but for his eyes.

"You'd look good in that." Draco mumbled with his finger still poking the guy's stomach.

"Wouldn't think so." I muttered at him. I dont know what it was but the picture was really mesmerising and I seemed to be experiencing something I'd never expected to ever feel. There was a light tingle between my legs, a steady pulse radiating from the epicentre and out through my thighs.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: I want to begin with apologising for the delay of this chapter. I am awfully busy right now IRL but will try to keep up the writing as normal. As a minor compensation for the delay of this chapter I am happy to announce that I have recently published a Harry/Draco one shot which can be found on my author page if anyone is interested. Now, please enjoy.**

Chapter 21

I stretched my arm and legs whilst letting out my usual stretching noise. It must have been early afternoon judging my the light shining through the enchanted windows in our little room. With a lot of effort I turned my sleepy body around, how on earth I could still be so tired was a great mystery but also the ugly truth. I opened my eyes as I couldn't feel Draco and found that he was gone, the only thing revealing that someone spend the night with me was the crinkly sheets he'd been laying on top of. Panic spread like fire through me, a billion scenarios about what might have happened to him played in my head before I heard the tap in the bathroom turn on. My legs were still drowsy as I staggered out from the bed, nearly tripping over the piles of clothes he had left on the floor like a minefield.

With as much force as I could master I pushed the door to the bathroom open and saw Draco bending down to drink from the sink. The tiredness completely vanished by the sight, his bum was currently in the best sex position ever and I'd lie if I said the view didn't turn me, because it sure did. I waked up closely behind him, with one quick motion I placed my hands on his hips and pressed my boxer covered crotch against his arse. Draco had clearly not taken any notice of my sneaky entrance seeing as my little trick made him inhale a mouthful of water, causing him to cough hysterically.

"Oooopsie!" I smiled, placing a hand over my mouth with an innocent gesture.

"Oh you!" he said with an evil laugh."You know that this is a punishable offence." Draco's face dropped from cheeky to extremely serious, I felt my smile die by the look he gave me.

"I didn't mean too..." I said shyly. But he didn't respond merely took me by the ear like uncle Vernon used to do when I was younger, he'd probably still do it if he'd be able to catch me. Draco didn't let go of me until we were back by the bed.

"Take of your boxers!" he demanded with a ton of authority bellowing in his voice.

"Whaa-"

"Do as you're told!" in complete and utter confusion I grabbed hold of my boxers and scooted them down over my hips, letting them fall to the floor. Whilst I had been removing my underwear Draco had returned to his brown paper bag to collect a new item however when he returned he hid it out of my line of sight.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law, yada yada yada!" the handcuffs made a clicky sound as they closed around my wrists. With fear in my eyes, not knowing what had gotten in to him I searched his face for an answer, that's when I realised. It was all just a game. This time I was the submissive one, I was the victim. After I'd noticed the twinkle of cheek in his eye I felt relaxed, I felt like I could take part, play the role he cast me for.

Draco scanned me from top to bottom, I don't think I had ever felt so naked in his presence before, not even the first time we did it. There was nothing to hide behind and my shackled hands made it even more awkward. He walked in a circle around me for a moment although he stopped the third time he passed my backside. I could feel how he closed in on me as his breath became stronger and more immediate against my skin. Suddenly something covered my vision, some kind of silky fabric was tied around my head, stealing away my ability to see, leaving me to depend on my other four senses. The hairs on my body raised as Draco's lips pressed against my neck, his tongue slipped out from time to time to taste me. He was still very rough as he moved across my skin however in a swift and teasing way. His mouth travelled further down my neck and along my spine, alternately kissing, alternately licking. When he reached the lumbar region of my back a deep moan made its way from deep within me, encouraged by my response Draco worked faster and harder in the current region. I could hear him pant and his saliva had started dripping down my bum crack. I wanted to touch myself, run my hand up and down the shaft of my cock but the handcuffs were restraining me. Draco's hand worked their way around my arse, massage the cheeks, smeared saliva all over, spread them apart. Not being able to touch myself, the fact that there was no friction or pressure on my knob was driving me insane, I was automatically thrusting my hips forward, needing something to sooth my throbbing erection. Then I felt the thing I had never felt before and never imagined I would ever experience. Draco's lips were pressed against my arse hole and his tongue sunk right in to me. I gasped for air, my right hand pulled right and my left pulled left causing my shackles to rattle in disapproval. He didn't pull away at once, Draco was literally snogging my bum hole for more than just a few minutes.

The room was quiet and neither of us moved, I wasn't sure where Draco was hiding or what he was doing thanks to the blindfold around my eyes. My breathing were strained by the extreme sexual arousal I felt and all I could do was to pray he would sort me out sooner rather than later. My left arm was released from the cuff although only momentarily as I seconds later felt cold metal being wrapped around my wrist yet again. Draco lead me over and on to the bed where he placed me on my belly, non of us spoke. Even though I were unable to see I figured that both my arms were strapped to the headboard of the bed, leaving me once again entirely powerless in the possession of Draco.

This time he started by my ankles. His hands were rapidly nurturing and caressing my legs, following the inside all the way up until he reached my vital parts. It was obvious that the foreplay had been a tease to him as well as it had been to me. Draco had climbed up closer to my head, his rock hard boner was rubbing roughly against my backside as he was grinding me fiercely, moaning in my ear, panting, clawing. With the bed under me I managed to get the long wished-for friction against my own cock, every time Draco pushed against my back, as his hands tightened around my wrists, as I clenched the duvet in my fists, every time I thrust deep and hard in to the mattress. After humping one another and the bed for a good five or ten minutes he retracted from me and the focus was yet again returned to my bum. Without any sort of warning Draco forced in not one but two, fingers deep in to my arse. It was like all the air suddenly left my lungs, I tried to inhale, claw at the sheets beneath me and my head flung backwards. It was not until he pulled his finger out, as my tight hole relaxed after being stretched to an, for me, unusual size, I managed to draw a deep breath in the form of a gasp. If the fabric in front of my eyes hadn't been blocking my view I wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway as my vision was blurred by tears. It was tears of pain but also of pleasure and excitement, the heart in my chest was racing, beating like my future was depending on these exact beats.

"C-c-can I?" Draco asked me, all of a sudden sounding very insecure and reversed from minutes previously. I found it hard to reply as he was contentiously fucking me with his index and middle finger, the pace was steady and secure, from time to time he made _come here_ motions with them as they were as deep in me as possible, this seemed to touch the right spot, making me squirm and moan under him. Eventually I managed to gather the strength to give him a quick nod of approval.

I felt him spread my bum cheeks, he spread them wider than I had ever separated his in the same situation, the cold lube was applied to the entrance and I shivered by its cold touch. As he prepared me for his grand entrance, circulating the head of his cock, pushing harder, however the resistance was still to powerful, circulating again, poking, teasing, pushing, moaning, sinking in, deeply. A loud cry soared out from my mouth, it had erupted from the depths inside of me and there was no point in even trying to hold it back. The feeling was totally surreal, I felt like it was going to tear, the alarm bells in my head were sounding that an exit had just been used as an entrance, the base of Draco's crotch against my bum, his warm and pulsating cock filling me up. If it wouldn't have been for the handcuffs cutting deep in to my wrists, which here fighting the restraints, I think I would have lost it. The beast within me was on the verge to turn in to a ferocious animal, driven by lust and insanity. He started off slowly, hardly moving at all but as I got used to him and his violently massive cock he could pick up the speed. We we're both drowning the others moans with our own groans and it was not long until I felt a wet patch on the bed under me and the uncomfortably stickiness on my belly.

"I tell you what, second time offenders doesn't get away as painless." Draco puffed as he collapsed on top of me.

"Is that supposed to encourage me to commit further crimes?" I said faintly, still suffering from the orgasm. He didn't reply, only nuzzled my hair before he slid down next to me so he could undo my cuffs. I rubbed my sore arms for a moment whilst he pulled the duvet higher up so we could have a real snuggle fest, and who knows, maybe go back to sleep again. This was the only downside with having sex, it made you so darn tired that it was a joke. My heavy eyelids had started shutting and I could hear that Draco's breathing had deepened, I couldn't help myself from smiling, there was no way I could possibly be happier than what I was right here right now, all wrapped up with the boy I loved.

I am not sure if I had fallen asleep or not, if, for how long? I cant recall hearing anyone enter the room but something was for sure calling for my attention, our attention.

"Master Harry!" the little voice came from the foot of the bed. I turned around, wrapped my arm around Draco, pulling the covers higher over our heads. "Master Harry!" came the voice again.

"Go away, Dudley!" I mumbled half asleep.

"Master Harry, you have to hide!" the voice was serious, serious and persistent. It was not until the big blue eyes and bat like ears was hanging over the edge of the duvet I realised who it was, who I was and where we were.

"Dobby!?" I was suddenly fully awake.

"You have to hide! Hurry master Harry! Your Malfoy is in danger, they are coming for you!"

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review and check out my other Harry/Draco one shot if you get the time :)


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

Chapter 22

Despite Dobby's words I couldn't grasp what was happening as I was feeling completely disoriented, still being half asleep.

"What do you mean, Dobby? Who are they?" I rubbed my slumberous eyes, trying to get to grips with what part was reality and what was dreams.

"The death eaters!" his voice hushed as he pronounced the last words as if they'd be able to hear him from where he stood in our bed right now. To me the words worked better than any alarm had ever done and probably ever would. I threw myself out of bed and started tugging at Draco to wake him up.

"Who knows about this, Dobby? Has anyone told Dumbledore?" I felt the panic spread though my veins, poisoning my heart as it returned via my lungs.

"The headmaster sent me here, Harry Potter. We must hurry now! Time is short." Dobby was looking impatiently at Draco which was still snoring in the bed, I could tell he had mixed feelings about the boy I loved but since he was so important to me I guess he had agreed to save him for that sake. After a few harder yanks at his arm Draco finally came to, I didn't feel like I had the time to explain what was going on, not that I really knew. He didn't move however, only stared at Dobby in shock.

"What is HE doing here." I didn't dignify that question with a reply, only signed for him to get the fuck out of bed so we could get going. Draco was still buttoning his shirt as we leaped out from the room of requirements, I had managed to grab pretty much all of our stuff and chucked them in to a bag which I had slung across my shoulder as we ran.

Dobby took us through a whole bunch of corridors and down several levels without any issues. We had nearly reached the end of the second floor when hurried footsteps echoed through the otherwise so empty hall. The little elf stalled right in front of me seconds before he pulled us aside, seeking a temporary cover behind a statue. Draco forced his right hand over my mouth to suffocate the wheezing from my strained breaths, on the other side of the great sculpture passed a few men and I recognised one of them from the old wanted posters, my heart nearly stopped, there was death eaters at Hogwarts!

I was still panting hysterically from the slight marathon through the school, nearly choking on my own breath as we reached the spiral staircase guarded by the gargoyle. The door to the headmasters office didn't open at once when we stepped off at the landings so the three of us got a change to calm down.

"Wait here, Harry Potter!" Dobby said and disappeared in to thin air, a few seconds later the doors to the circular office behind it opened. Professor Dumbledore stepped to the side to let us in and I could see Dobby standing right behind him.

"Good, you're here." he said with a glance at Draco and myself, his voice sounded as if we'd just popped over for a cup of tea rather than having a death threat upon us. "I dont know how much you have been informed by Dobby so far, however I will go through it with the pair of you as thoroughly as possible so to at least put you in to the picture." Dumbledore gestured for us to sit, pointing at the two chairs which were placed in front of the grand desk. He seated on the opposite side. "Do you recall the meeting which took place in this room a month and a half ago, Draco?" he continued after a pause. Draco didn't say anything he only nodded stiffly.

"Anyone care to fill me in?" I said feeling quite left out.

"Of course, Harry." Dumbledore glanced at Draco as if he was searching for approval. "You see, Harry. Voldemort is trying to get Draco here to, how would he put it... finish me off?" the headmaster said with a questioning tone. "But when all you students are here, in school, you are under severe protection and it's nearly impossible for Voldemort to get to him in here. So, what he's done is to target Draco's parents, the only soft spot outside Hogwarts protective walls... Dont we all want to be there for our parents? Because we love them after all...?" Dumbledore looked away and his final words where nothing but a whisper, I was sure I'd seen a pain of recognition flicker in his eyes when he spoke, as if he somehow knew what it was like.

"May I ask what that has to do with us tonight though, no offence." I said, turning to Draco.

"Since Draco has not fulfilled Voldemort's request it seems like he has been given one final chance to be convinced. Mr Malfoy and two fellow men, known death eaters, arrived not long ago to collect Draco, claiming he needs to be escorted home immediately due to a family disaster, crisis, or what ever excused it was they decided to use."

"Where are they now?" was all I could think to say

"They are currently with professor Snape in the dungeons, whilst we are-" he coughed. "looking for you."

"I don't see how you can take this so lightly!" Draco said suddenly sounding angry, standing up from the chair furiously. "They are going to collect me, bring me back to the manor and torture me to death!" he was shouting by now and tears were welling over his eyes.

"No one is going to collect you." I tired to sound calm but something deep within me was still in doubt.

"If they dont get me, they will take it out on my father, why do you think those death eaters are with him! Not for his protection, that's for sure! And my mother!" he was panting in distress.

"You see, Draco, this is not the first time in my life I've come upon a hiccup like this, and we are going to keep you safe, although I dont want to hide the fact from you that this is the first time someone from _the other side _also is one of the victims."

"I am not even to bothered about my father, it's my mother I am genially worried about. She has never truly been one of them, she has stood by his side all along, because for some reason she loves him,"

"She always has, every since their Hogwarts days..." Dumbledore interrupted him with an understanding smile.

"I still dont see why she would want to be a part of all the evil! But she loves him..." Draco repeated to him self. "Maybe its her background and belief in keeping up the pure-blood line, but she is not cruel..." a lonely tear escaped his eye as he spoke about his mother.

"We'll have to see what we can do, don't you worry about it now my boy. " the headmaster raised from his chair as well, leaving me the only one still sitting. I soon stood too as it felt rather awkward having them looking down at me. "Ever since our meeting, plans has been made for this moment, we knew it was inevitable but we didn't know how quickly it would be upon us. I'd hoped you'd make it to the Christmas holiday but it doesn't do to dwell on that now. I've had to make some last minute arrangements as we need to send you away from the castle, tonight." I felt my stomach knot, where was he going to send us? My hand searched for Draco's, my finger closed tight around his, worried he might slip away from me.

"Where to?" Draco mumbled next to me.

"The Burrow." a string of hope and excitement hit me as the answer sunk in.

"For how long?" please say the entire Christmas. I chanted in my head until he replied.

"At least over Christmas." Dumbledore said as if he'd heard my thoughts.

"The what?" Draco looked confused to say the least.

"The Weasley house." I said quickly and seconds later I could feel him freeze next to me.

"I appreciate that this is not the optimal solution but it's the best one right now, for all parties involved. You'll be sent there shortly by port key," he nodded towards an old shoe brush laying on top of one of the shelves not to far away from the sorting hat. "When you arrive you'll be taken cared of by Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley will be at work but the twins might be around." Draco was shaking his head as if this was not happening for real.

"What about Ron?" I asked.

"Him, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley will follow you in a couple of days time when the official holiday begins, this will also allow you a few days to settle in." Dumbledore glanced over to a big clock by the door. "It's time boys, like I said, Mrs Weasley will look after you and I'll be in contact shortly." he urged us to move over to the port key and once our fingers touched the brush I felt that familiar but oh so uncomfortable pull behind my navel and Dumbledore's circular office disappeared in a blur. The world was still spinning around me, or maybe It was just inside my head, when I heard a loud woman's cry of happiness.

"Oh Harry my dear!" Molly Weasley's arms embraced me in to a big hug as I was still opening my eyes. "It's so lovely to have you here!" she looked over to Draco and gave him a big, warm, smile. "Both of you!" Mrs Weasley released me and took a step towards Draco before she placed her hand lightly on his arm, "you'll see it'll all be fine." he looked a bit uncomfortable by her kindness but didn't say anything, he merely gave her a smile in response. "I have cooked some dinner for you, Fred and George will be home soon so I thought we'd wait for them. I have prepared Percy's old room for you since Ron will be needing his when he comes back."

I showed Draco up the many stair in the Burrow leading to the room we'd been assigned, it felt so odd to be walking around in this house without Ron or any of the other Weasley kids. Before we had reached the squiggly staircase we'd walked past the clock showing where the member of the family were located rather than the time. Mr Weasley's arrow along with Bill's, Charlie's and Percy's all pointed towards _work,_ whilst Mrs Weasley was _home._ Ron's plus Ginny's arrows were in the _school_ section and since we were expecting Fred and George at any time it didn't surprise me to find them _travelling. _If Draco and I had an arrow each I could only assume they'd be pointing towards _ mortal peril._

Percy's old bedroom didn't seem to have been touched at all what so ever since he left, but for the clean bed linen, and this made me feel rather uncomfortable, like we were intruding in his territory. I tried to push the uncomfortable feeling aside as I unpacked the little bag of clothes and sex toys we'd managed to bring from the room of requirements. Draco smirked at me and pointed at the handcuffs which had landed on top of the bed. We didn't get the chance to elaborate on the matter much further as Mrs Weasley's voice called up the stairs.

"Boys! Time to come down for dinner!" Draco took a deep and shaky breath, he exhaled loudly before he took my hand in his and squeezed it tight, it was a lot colder than normal. I turned him towards me, I let my eyes meet his, I held them for a while, trying to tell them that everything was going to be fine, that the Weasley's can be trusted, that but from him, they were my one and only family, they were more family than the Dursleys, my own flesh and blood.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." he responded before I pulled him out the door.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: I know some of you might find it difficult with the Draco/Weasley acceptance that's currently ongoing but I just want to say I hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come beside this :) Please enjoy!**

Chapter 23

My legs felt a little extra shaky as I held Draco's hand tightly in mine and we made our way down the many stairs and few landings of the Burrow. When we finally reached the ground floor I felt him slow down, let got of my hand and moved in right behind me. I knew that if I'd turn around there and then I would find a very nervous and shy boy in front of my eyes. I glanced over to the door where Fred and George must just have come through, their coats were soaked through and water was dripping down on to the floor, leaving big puddles around them. Molly was fussing over the boys, pointing towards the ground beneath them as she waved her wand and the two ginger boys were suddenly as dry as if they would've been tumble-dried. Draco was tugging at the back of my shirt, I turned my head slightly and saw him nod upwards, indicating that he was going back, I only gave him a stern look to tell him that going back was out of question, before I turned my attention back to the newly arrived Weasley twins. The food scent which had made its way from the little kitchen smelt delicious and judging by the rumbling noise coming from behind me I could only assume that Draco's belly felt the same way, and it was right, Mrs Weasley's food was always so well made, flavoursome and seasoned with loved. Her food really made you warm and happy inside.

"Oh Harry my dear boy!" George approached me with his arms wide open and a flawless impression of his mothers tone of voice.

"Good to see you Harry!" Fred placed a hand on my shoulder whilst imitating his fathers way of speaking to me.

"Good to see the two of you too!" I said whilst trying to hold back a laugh as I felt the real Mrs Weasley's eyes burning a hole in my back, staring straight at her two present sons. The twins came even closer to me as their mother left the room to tend to the pots and pans still bubbling away on the stove.

"I must ask you, dear Harry." Fred said before George finished his sentence.

"Are you aware that there is a guy behind you which looks an awful lot like Malfoy?" the two of them grinned at me in a peculiar way. I felt my heart beat faster and sweat broke out in my palms for what felt like the 15th time today.

"Ehh, yes, ehhr..." I really didn't know what to say and I had kind of expected that they'd already been informed about our... situation.

"Ah! We're only twisting your pants Harry! You dog!" they winked franticly and extremely non discrete at me, it was impossible to hold back the hot flush of red sweeping over my face.

"Are you not going to introduce us to your guest Harry?" Fred smirked. I shot him a killing look but he didn't say anything, merely waited to be introduced, still grinning widely like some old creepy grandparent waiting to be introduced to your new girlfriend/boyfriend because they just couldn't wait for the first opportunity to embarrass you.

"Fred, George this is Draco. Draco meet the Weasley twins, and be warned, they love to make you feel uncomfortable, they find it entertaining." I smiled a little, thinking that this is maybe what it would've been like the first time I'd brought someone home if my parents and grandparents had been alive. A sudden sadness washed over me, mopping the smile of my face.

"Pleasure!" Fred and George said in one mouth, ignoring my dull face, as they reached their hands over to Draco to greet him.

"So, Draco, how do you and Harry know each other?" George said and as always the other twin had to butt in to finish off the other ones sentence.

"We're Harry's grandparents you see, and we want to make sure he is surrounding himself with good people, only." Fred pretended to twist his fingers through a long, non existing, beard.

"Harry is my boyfriend." Draco said shyly, luckily their mischief was put to and end there as Mrs Weasley called us in to the kitchen for dinner. I hardly noticed this however, Draco's words were still chiming in my head and the happy tap dancing butterflies in my stomach seemed to have bonus show on tonight.

Draco and I sat next to each other and opposite us sat Fred and George. Mrs Weasley was sitting by the head of the table and there was a spare seat for Mr Weasley on the other end, whenever he decided to show up from work. I had thought that it would be awkward and silent at dinner due to the presence of Draco but luckily I could always count on the twins to be them self and cause a right mayhem, which of course wasn't appreciated by their mother. She tried to tell them off on several occasions, shooting them angry looks but their behaviour really seemed to make Draco relax, he was even giggling at their jokes at one point, this scene simply left Molly smiling the way only a loving mother could when she looked at her naughty children. We had eaten our way through the lovely casserole she had cooked containing both meat and vegetables, it was now laying like a warm blanket in my stomach, cushioning my inside, lure it in to a feeling of safety and satisfaction.

I was wiping my mouth with a serviette as the faint clicking sound of moving cogs and the sound of the weights driving the large Weasley clock sunk further down reached us, making one of the arrows jump in to movement. As if a silent signal was given the five of us turned our heads towards the face of the old clock. The arm marked _Arthur_ moved from _work _ to _travelling___where it lingered for maybe ten seconds or so before it unexpectedly continued onwards until it reached _mortal peril._ Mrs Weasley dropped her fork on to her plate which caused a loud _clank! _to ring through the silence as she gasped. The fact that Mr Weasley's life was in danger wasn't the most shocking thing that happened right then. When everyone around the table had frozen to their chair Draco had risen from his, soundlessly walked over to Molly and wrapped his arms around her as if he was protecting her from any evil threatening the family. This sudden act of kindness appeared to release her from the body lock she was trapped under, Mrs Weasley took Draco in her arms as if he was one of her own sons and wept. I was still completely paralysed by the situation and the laughters and twinkles that so recently shone in the twins faces and eyes were blown away. They looked empty, like this was something the two jokers had never encountered before, like shock and sadness was two words that had been obliterated from their vocabulary at some point in their early child hood. The two mischief makers that had always lived in a place where love, laughter and family members was a given thing.

We were interrupted by a loud _ BANG! _which appeared to becoming from the outside, the cogs and weights in the whereabouts-clock started to tick and as the _Arthur _arrow reached _home _Mr Weasley stepped through the door. He looked just like he normally would besides from a long tear in his browny-grey blazer and it looked like his face and hair had been smeared with sooth.

"Oh Arthur!" Mrs Weasley cried before she let go of Draco and pretty much threw herself in to Mr Weasley's arms.

"Molly..." he hushed her and stroke her hair gently as she sobbed in to his chest.

"What happened dad?" Fred asked his father.

"Not now boys, we'll talk later." his voice was stern but not angry as he indicated for the four of us to leave the kitchen. Draco slipped his hand in to mine and pulled me up the stairs in to our temporary bedroom.

He lead me over to the bed and we laid down on our sides next to each other, facing one another. Draco's face looked puzzled and I could see through his eyes that there was an internal battle ongoing within him. His hand reached for my face, his fingers touched my lips and I couldn't help put to give them a gentle bite which made him smile.

"It was my mother all over again down there." he frowned all of a sudden.

"How do you mean?" I asked as I placed my hand on his hip.

"We haven't got a clock like that or anything but every time my father goes out with the other death eaters, every time they are up to something she worries... because she'll never know if he'll make it back. Its not unusual that one or maybe even a few of them gets killed when they are on a so called mission..." a single tear fell from Draco's eye before he continued to speak. "I'd see her pace the dining hall, she'd walk back and forth, glancing out the window every twenty seconds or so... her face would be pale, her lips clenched and her hands would shake with worry. Sometimes she would stop pacing and sit down by the head of the tale and bury her head in her hands, I would only watch her from afar, hidden behind the large mahogany doors, I knew she was crying even though I couldn't hear her silent sobs, I could tell from her posture and shuddering shoulders." the tears was falling more rapidly from his eyes now and his speech was discontinuous. "It was like he died every time they left the manor, but unlike Mrs Weasley she'd never show my father her weakness, she was strong for him, so strong that she couldn't stay sane without him, he is her life..." Draco broke down in to hysterical sobs, burying his face in my chest and I could soon feel my shirt dampen at the front. "Why... why did I... not just walk up to her... why did I not just... hug her! Show her... that I was there... that I... love her... my mother!" he cried in to my body. I wrapped my arms around him, slowly rocking him from side to side, whispering comforting words in to his hair.

Suddenly there was a loud _crack!_ and something heavy weighted the bottom of the bed.

"Cover your eyes Freddy, M rated content is exposed in front of us!" George blurted.

"I've got them covered already, safety precaution." Fred sniggered.

"Remind me to apparate proof the room for when we ACTUALLY are having sex." I said and stuck my tongue out at the two ginger boys sitting at the foot of our bed, Draco's head was still hidden deeply in my chest. As Fred and George slowly opened their eyes I saw how Draco suddenly reached for my crotch to then cup my cock in his hand and give it a good squeeze.

"Maybe now would be a good time to apparate somewhere else... unless you'd like to get hand on experience with to blokes bumming each other." Draco wiped his face on my shirt before turning to the twins, smirking wider then the two of them together.

"Lets talk later, shall we!" Fred looked at George and another loud _crack! _followed them shortly.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: A special thanks to my beautiful Ashley who has totally inspired me to this chapter and its content. I want her and the rest of the world to know that she's completely and utterly beautiful in her own way, the way that makes her so unique... and babe, it's your uniqueness that makes me love you, love you for you and just you.**

**Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 24

Two or maybe three seconds after the silence the twins had left behind themselves upon their departure had fallen over the room like a cushiony blanket Draco placed his hand behind my head and forced my mouth against his. His kisses were rhythmical, slow but somehow kind of fast paced anyway, how that was possible am not sure but that's what they felt like. The tongue that greeted mine inside my mouth was warm and hungry, his lips were seasoned with an extra pinch of salt from the dry tears and free hand easily slithered in underneath Draco's thin shirt. I let my fingers freestyle over his back, gently running my nails from side to side before sliding on to his chest where his nipples were like speed bumps in my way and I could tell from the quiet moans that slipped his lips and in to my mouth that he didnt mind my hands joyriding his body what so ever. I managed to pull away from Draco's keen lips so I could push him on to his back where I forced his both arms over his head as I whispered to him that he was under no circumstances to move them from where I'd positioned them, the usual fire of lust sprung to light in his beautiful, grey, eyes.

I felt like I cat or any similar animal as I approached him from the bottom of the bed on all four after undoing my own jeans, Draco was still fully dressed but for the shirt which was only on by nipple hight. I lowered myself by his crotch but instead of working on his belt straight away I decided to place my lips on his sensitive area just below the belly button, another deep sigh erupted from him as my wet mouth touched his skin. It wasn't just my lips that were hungry for him, my tongue couldn't resist escaping its enclosure and plunged deep in to his navel as I passed by, it took a twirl in the dent and I felt how a shudder made it's way through my boyfriends body when I alternately licked and nibbled my way up his stomach to only stop by the time I reached his precious nipples. Quickly I glanced up at Draco which I found had closed his eyes and left his mouth slightly ajar, a smile spread across my face from seeing this beautiful being laying with his eyes closed beneath me, so exposed and defenceless at my mercy. I swiftly swept over his nipples but the feeling that'd just bloomed in my heart didnt want viscous or ferocious sex with clawing, biting and cries, no. I wanted to be close to Draco, caress his body with mine, love him, I wanted tender, gentle, intimate and passionate lovemaking, not painful and senseless sex, not this time. I knew that my animalistic side would be snorting at this, the rawer and rougher the better according to it, but I gave it a mental _fuck you_ gesture before returning my focus to the love of my life, the handsome boy... man... that had stolen my foolish heart.

My fingertips brushed over Draco's collar bones and his jaw line, over his chin and softly above his mouth. I helped him undress, he was still following my strict orders regarding his arms however when I asked him to roll over on to his side I disregarded this little detail. The both of us laid utterly naked under the large covers in the double bed, the room was silent but for out breaths and the random creeks and cracks coming from the walls and floors of the Burrow as it stood guard against the wind. I had my right arm wrapped tightly around Draco's slim body, my head was resting on the same pillow as his, his skin was soft although cold against mine. Feeling him like this, so close to me made me hard and I couldn't help but to rub the erection up against his bony bum. It became clear to me how much he was longing for this closeness as much as I was when he thrust back at me, curving his body so to give me the best angle possible. I had taken a steadier grip around his hipbone with my free hand, forcing his arse even closer to me, making my heart race, the throbbing in my cock, the pounding pulse in the head of it and the slight contraction of my ball-sack, driving a part of my sanity out of my brain for a moment. I tried to stay in control over the flood of feelings rushing through me as I parted Draco's cheeks and placed my erected penis by the hole, he was already panting with anticipation and lust, groping at the duvet, clenching it in his hands as if he could already feel the sensation of me impaling him.

With a deep breath I went all in, I thrust my hips forward heftily, not rough but hard, my eyes blackened momentarily and all I could feel was the tightness of Draco's arse closing around my cock, how his entire hole was convulsively retracting by my sudden action. He groaned in front of me, bent his head backwards until his forehead was by my face, his features was distorted in to what seemed like a mix between a cry and pure pleasure. I had noticed that regardless of the fact that he was tight upon entering it was clear that he'd become more used to having me fucking his arse, after nothing but a few minutes Draco was fully opened up for me and working my way in and out was possible without any hassle, instead I could direct my focus on the little details. How his eyes suddenly flung open in aspiration when I moved merely my right hip than both, how he bit down hard on his lip when I sighed by his ear, how he whispered by name when my fingers wrapped themselves around his cock, how he gasped when I picked up the pace, how he ran his fingers desperately through his own hair whilst trying to stay conscious… how he half cried, half moaned like he'd been stabbed in the chest as he came, as I came inside him, as his sticky come squirted out, covering my hand...how he panted, gulping down the air like the room didn't hold enough as the aftermaths of our orgasms died down.

We remained silent and still for maybe another 10 or 20 minutes before either of us even attempted to lift a finger, my heart was overflowing with love and emotions, I held Draco tight to my chest for a long time before I spoke.

"You're so beautiful" I murmured in to his neck, suddenly Draco's body started to shake under my right arm which I still had slung across his naked body. It was not the reaction I had anticipated as I had given him the innocent compliment. "What's wrong?" I asked him gently and knotted my fingers in his hair, but he pulled away from me. Draco pushed himself in to an up right position before he slouched and tilted his head in to grieving posture, still completely naked. His silhouette was so slim, had he lost weight recently? Every cut and corner of his spine was visible through his skin and I was certain I could hint the ribs on his back through his pale figure as well.

"I am so sorry Harry" he sniffled. "I dont mean to break down on you like this, first about my mother and now am just being pathetic... it's just... I know we've been together for some time, you've told me before what you think of me, my looks, you know what I mean... I find it so hard to believe it though, I cant understand that someone likes me for who I am, what I look like escpecially when I am my venerable, un-styled, self. I have really low self confidence, Harry... Even though I act like everything is sunshine and fucking butterflies all the time, when it comes to self worth I have almost none. And you know what makes it better? My father telling me everyday anything from how shitty my hair looks, how my clothes make me look like a hobo to how I should be and behave since I am of pure-birth... it wouldn't surprise me at all if he one day told me that I should really wear make up, preferably on a daily basis..." he paused, took a deep and shuddering breath to then continue. "That... that's why its so fucking hard for me to believe you when you tell me these things, when you tell me you love me for what I am, because no one has ever done that... no one has ever made me feel appreciated, no one has given me the chance to feel loved for being me..." Draco's voice broke off again and his crying reminded me of the howling a lonely dog or wolf would call out in desperation and loneliness on a starlit winters night.

"You are so beautiful babe..." I started, babe wasn't really a word I used much, that was normally what Draco called me but talking right this, straight from the heart it just came out of me from nowhere. "

Don't let anyone make you think anything else! You are gorgeous, funny, lovable, so easy to talk to... I feel like I can mess around with you but also really talk to you if I needed... you're everything I value in a friend, in a life partner. You're one of a kind, the kind that's so hard to find and if you do find someone like you, never let go... because you'll never find someone as good... or alike" I placed my arm around his waist and pulled him back down next to me, wrapping the duvet around the two of us. "I'll never let you go...you're invaluable!" Draco turned around arduously to face me and as he spoke again he looked me deep in the eyes.

"I really needed that!" he whispered. "I think it was just a venting moment. Sorry... but I really really needed that...You are so fantastic, I dont know what I'd do without you babe..." his cool lips met mine in a soft kiss, when he pulled back again he breathed a few words softly my way. "I love you".

Draco was still wiping tears from his face as he toppled out from the bed, he searched the floor frantically for his t-shirt and boxers, pulled them on quickly to then tip toe out to the bathroom. I rolled on to my back, sprawled my arms and legs widely in the relatively large bed, pretending to be a starfish.

"HARRY! HARRY COME QUICK!" My heart stopped half way through a beat, I didnt have time to search for my own boxers so I grabbed hold of my shirt which had been slung across the room and landed on a small stool. Covering myself with barely any fabric at all I dashed out from the bedroom, across the little hall and in to the bathroom. As I stumbled through the narrow door I found Draco standing in front of the sink, cleaning his teeth, mouth full of tooth paste.

"What the fuck Draco! You scared me half to death, I thought Voldemort was waiting for you in here or something! There could at least been like a spider on the floor!" I gave him an annoyed look before he got the chance to reply.

"I just wanted a snog" he smiled sheepishly.

"A snog, hey?" I walked up to him, pulled the tooth brush from his mouth whilst pushing him up against the wall.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken a little bit longer to get this chapter published but as previously mentioned I'am quite busy right now with Christmas coming up and all. Please enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 25

My hands were closed tightly around Draco's wrists, the shirt which had acted as some sort of cover over my more privet parts had fallen to the floor. His mouth was still full of toothpaste so snogging him didn't feel very tempting but biting down on to his neck did. I let my teeth sink in to his soft skin until I could taste his blood in my mouth and he whimpered in pleasured filled pain. A loud and clear cough which came from the door made me flinch and abruptly pull away from Draco and his neck, as I swung around and found Fred and George looking in on us, seemingly very amused, I realised I was completely naked.

"Keep it to the bedroom, will you!" George grinned.

"Yeah, it's kind of enough to hear the two of you hitting it off in there, we'd invite ourself if we wish to watch." Fred looked smug as he spoke and somehow I got the feeling that he didn't mind walking in on us, at all.

"Or participate..." George filled in, the silence that followed was quite awkward.

"Yep! Georgie... bed... now... shall we?" Fred gave George a knowing look, he had definitely said a word or two too much. "Night!" The twins shoutedbehind themselves in chorus as they headed towards the stairs, leading higher up within the burrow.

The magic from earlier had kind of disappeared along with the two red heads, I tugged my shirt over my head, trying to pull it down as far as possible to cover my naked bottom half. Draco finished cleaning his teeth and returned to the bedroom without me. I felt tired but at the same time as awake as I could possibly be, my heart was still pumping the blood around my veins with hard and determined beats however my eyes were heavy from everything that'd happened within such a short period of time. My hands fumbled with the tap on the sink, first the knobs didnt want to turn, Draco much have twisted them shut too tightly in his sudden hurry back to the bedroom, then the water didnt seem as if it wanted to become the right temperature. No matter how much I twisted the two silver bulbs it was either steaming hot or so cold I was surprised it wasn't just one solid icicle than actual water. Since the hot water would most likely scold the skin of my hands if I held them under the stream for too long I filled the small basin with the ice cold, bracing myself for a moment to then dunk my hands straight in, splashing the icy liquid on to my face.

Once my body and face had become used to the low temperature I managed to submerge a great amount of my head in the sink. My initial reaction was to retract from the water, return to the surface and the world that lay above it but I suppressed the urge, forcing my head deeper down until my nose touched the plug which kept the water secured in the basin. The cold appeared to have an incredible and sought-after affect on my brain, the activity had slowed down as if my brain was smothered in Ton-Tongue toffee, the signals and impulses running through the nervous system got clogged up in a traffic jam as the neuron passages had narrowed from the chill. A single drop plunged in to the water every now and again but otherwise there was total silence around me, my mind had gone blank and it was like all the stress in the world had vanished, if only for a matter of 30 seconds, maybe a minute. Time didn't count, a few seconds could have been days for all that I cared, I wasn't sure what I was trying to freeze out or what I was running from but the whole scenario brought peace to my soul. When I started to feel my own pulse hammering furiously behind my eyes, in my ears, neck and fingertips I pulled up from the water which had increased in temperature somewhat.

I jolted backwards as my soaked fringe and face stared back at me from the bathroom mirror, for a split second I was sure it was my father rather than myself that had peered at me from the other side of the reflective surfaces, even though my head seemed to have cleared and I felt refreshed internally I guess tiredness could still play tricks on your eyes and mind. Thinking about my parents brought on the shadowy grief of losing my godfather which still haunted me from time to time.

If Sirius had still been alive, had I been able to confide in him? Would I have been able to speak to him about my feelings? Would he have accepted what I felt for Draco, even though I knew he detested the Malfoys? Would he have supported me no matter what? One of the fist things I had heard my godfather say three years earlier echoed somewhere in the back of my head, just like every time he crossed my mind,_ I did my waiting... 12 years of it... In Azkaban! _I remembered how he had cried the words out, the sorrow of loosing my parents, anger, frustration, revenge and pain had chimed in his voice. He had lost his best friends and along with it been framed for their murder, he'd been imprisoned during my entire childhood, robbed of the chance to act his part as a godparent, his named has been smeared in the dirt... though he was an innocent man. So maybe, he if anyone would have understood... on a lighter note, maybe he would have understood just because of what he'd been through, alone in a cell... he would've had an awful lot of time on his hands. The last thought made me giggle, even though I knew it was horrible to think like that and that Azkaban was probably the last place on earth you'd have a sex drive, it made me smile. I towelled my face dry with the cloth Draco had left behind, after cleaning my teeth I tiptoed back to our bedroom.

The light in the room was dim, only a small lamp next to me was lit. As I shut the door behind me I was able to just about distinguish the outline of Draco's skinny figure under our large and fluffy duvet. I stripped bare, I couldn't be bothered to fold the simple t-shirt I wore so I let it be where it landed on the floor as I slid down on to the bed and under the covers, snuggling up next to Draco's bed-warm body.

"What took you so long?" he mumbled sleepily, pressing my hand in his.

"Just washing my face and cleaning my teeth, that's all." I whispered in to his hair. We laid quiet for a long time, my right arm was wrapped around him and I thought he'd fallen asleep by the time he spoke again.

"I..." he started but fell silent again.

"What's playing on your mind." I murmured calmly but a sting of worry pierced my heart.

"It was nothing..."

"Go on... you know you can tell me anything gorgeous." I squeezed him closer to my chest, trying to make him feel that I really meant what I said.

"It was just a silly thought which played on my mind..." I didn't respond, simply waited for him to pick up his courage and continue. "Don't you think the twins are kinda hot... in some fucked up way?" Draco was whispering the entire sentence straight in to his pillow which he had hid his face in.

"Pardon?" I was sure of what I'd heard but I couldn't really believe my ears.

"You heard me..." the question had me completely baffled, I had never really even considered the idea.

"Well, yes, of course but they are like brothers to me..."

"Yeah, sure."

"Do I need to feel threatened?" I didnt want to feel worried, I did though.

"They might catch my attention but they are Weasleys." judging by the tone of his voice there was no reason for me to worry at all. Soon Draco's sleepy breathing lulled me to sleep too.

A sharp pain shot through my face, I slowly opened my eyes but couldn't see a thing as Draco's arm was laying across my face. Once I had managed to free myself from my attacker I rolled him over on to his back. I hadn't planned on staying awake but Draco's peaceful face had me mesmerised. His features didn't appear as rough as they did sometimes when he was awake, I couldn't resist running my finger from his hair line, down over his velvet smooth skin and nose only to pause at the tip. Before deciding weather my finger should take a leap of fate on to Draco's lips or just retreat back to sleep, I glanced over to the clock ticking at a steady tempo on the wall, tick-tock... tick-tock... tick-tock... 4am. Without any further hesitation I leaned in and pressed my lips against Draco's. A quiet however happy purr emerged from the depths of his body, I nibbled on his lower lip whilst running my hand over his hair until his grey eyes met mine.

"What now?" Draco's eyes were tired but a soft smile spread across his mouth and throughout his face.

"Do you trust me Draco?" I whispered a few inches from his lips, a shadow of worry swept across his beautiful eyes yet he nodded at me in response. "Close your eyes..." I threw a quick look over my shoulder and to my surprise I caught a glimpse of our school trunks which appeared to have been delivered to us during the night. An idea sprung to life in my head as I saw the trunk and I jumped out of bed to give them a quick rummage through. With a house scarf in each hand and a Slytherin tie around my neck I returned to the bed where Draco still laid with his eyes shut, waiting for me.

This was all so new to me, I'd never done anything like this before so I decided to simply follow my gut and go with what ever felt right. My red and gold scarf went around his right wrist as well as the headboard and Draco's silver and green one was soon tied around his left wrist and later secured around the headboard as well. I straddled his belly with my legs, Draco had stiffened under me by the unforeseen restraints of his hands but neither of us spoke, I only kissed his eyelids gently, running my thumbs along his distinct jawline. It had dawned on me that no matter how tired, scared, worried, sad, anxious, Draco was he always seemed to be able to get an instant boner even if there was nothing but an inkling of sexual activity going on in his presence, and we were in the same situation right then. His hard cock was poking my bum from below, pressing rough and teasingly against my naked skin, there was no point in delaying the obvious, we had to have sex, one way or the other.

I pressed my mouth against his one final time before I started working my way down his chest, as always I couldn't resist his hard nipples. A few swift flicks with my tongue over the little pea before I bit down on it with my front teeth, making Draco release a shuddering moan. Encouraged by his reaction I let my fingers play with his right nipple as my mouth was fully occupied with the left one, soon he was squirming under me, jerking his crotch against mine in the search for more friction against his throbbing erection. I followed the centre of his chest, kissing my way down over his stomach until I reached his shallow bellybutton. By now Draco's cock was chafing against my chest and his groans had increased severely in volume.

"New rule..." I mumbled, trying to make him hush. The Slytherin tie was still hanging around my neck, with a curt tug I managed to get it undone and over my head. I ran the silky band behind Draco's neck and tied it up on the front like a noose. "Any sound that escapes those sexy lips will result in this being tightened." I held the end of the tie in front of his eyes with a cheeky grin.

Draco did quite well until the head of his cock was cloaked by my hungry lips, a deep sigh followed by a gnarl, as advised I yanked the end of the tie and the noose tightened around his neck. My right hand was running up and down along the inside of his pale thigh the entire time I was working on his erection with my mouth. When I headed upwards again I pushed on with a little too much force resulting in my hand colliding with his balls, a wince and moan mixed sound pressed its way through his tightly shut mouth and his nostrils flared in excitement. I pulled the tie yet again, the snare was barely tight around his neck but the fabric was no longer slack and the next tug would have a bit more of an impact on Draco's air supply.

"STOP!" he gasped at me as he flung his eyes wide open and he started grasping for the tie in sheer desperation.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Thanks for all your patience! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 26

"What!? What's wrong?" Panic spread like wild fire through me as I pulled away from Draco which was hysterically tugging at the tie around his neck.

"Get it off! Get it off me!" he gasped, struggling to breath as if the piece of fabric had been tight enough to restrain his airways. I moved up from his crotch area to help him get it undone as swiftly as I could and when the silver and green tie was pulled over his head Draco broke down in to tears. He was heaving and sobbing in shock, his back and shoulders were shaking, his chest was moving in and out in an unnatural way, he was beyond control. Not sure why he had reacted the way he had or why he was crying I simply wrapped my arms around him and pulled Draco close to my chest, tears were dripping down my torso, the shudders had subdued ever so slightly but we remained in the same position for at least another half an hour or so before silence filled the room.

"What did I do wrong?" I had wanted to ask that one simple question from the very first moment however it had taken me until now to actually pick up the courage to push it out in to the open.

"It wasn't you..." the words from Draco's mouth bounced against my chest when he spoke.

"It's only us here, if it wasn't me, what happened?"

"It's not important, I am sorry I reacted the way I did, it wont happen again..." I could sense a tone of shame in his voice as he tried to push the subject aside.

"Not important!" I burst out, placed my hands around his head and pushed it away from me, fixing his eyes with mine. "Don't come and tell me such bullshit Draco!" anger had taken over the worry which had been with me since his first tear drop. "Whatever made you cry, freak out like that, is not not important!"

"Can we not have sex first and then we can talk?" he whispered shyly, turning his gaze away.

"Oh my god, Draco! You're completely untrue!" even though I wanted to sound annoyed with him I couldn't help but to smile, the horny bastard!

"Pleeeease!" he pulled his puppy dog expression on me, sad, begging eyes and all.

"On one condition!" I said, trying to sound authoritative.

"Go on..." a cheeky smile had formed on Draco's lips as he once again met my gaze.

"You fuck me good and hard." I smiled back.

The grin on his face only grew as he leaned in and kissed me deeply, battling my tongue with his, fiercely gripping on to my neck, forcing me closer. The two of us were already panting heavily, saliva was dripping down our chins, Draco was thrusting his crotch against mine, groaning. At that particular moment I couldn't have cared less if anyone heard us, I did after all get off completely from his moans and murmurs that erupted from deep within him. Whilst snogging me heavily Draco reached his hands for the two scarves which were still attached to the head board of the bed, securing them tightly around my wrists. We didn't move much as we kissed but just the simple thought of not being able to use my arms freely made my heart race even faster and the pulsing down below was immense. Draco had moved from my moth over to my ear and neck, initially he was gently nibbling at the lobe but soon his hunger and lust took over, beastly chewing at my neck, his teeth scratching against my skin, the rasping sound as they tore a hole on my surface. He didn't seem to be bothered that blood was mixing with the spit in his moth, he only pressed on, hands frantically urging for more of my body, as his lips reached my collarbone he pulled away from me without warning.

"What's wrong?" I managed to wheeze through the cloud of pleasure filling my head like cotton wool.

"I was just thinking..." he trembled suddenly shyly.

"Go on..." I encouraged him, eager for him to continue where he left off.

"Well, you know you got the tie out for a reason, even though I behaved like a freak, maybe you'd want me to use it... if I manage..." the tie had already left the orbit around my brain but I welcomed it back with a smile.

"That sounds like an idea." I smiled, beaming thirstily at my boyfriend. Since I was still restrained by the scarves Draco climbed out of the bed to fetch the tie which had been left and forgotten on the floor by the old cupboard.

"You have to tell me if you want me to stop, okay... straight away."

Draco looked as if he did all this against his better judgement when he wrapped the tie around my neck, creating a neat noose. Fear and lust spread through me like a toxin, scared of what this new experience might be like, longing to see how this could possibly bring me pleasure. As Draco started working his way down on me he held on to the end of the silky tie with his left hand, ready to pull whenever he felt the urge to. His right hand went ahead of his lips, cupping my balls, gently squeezing them, with every grope he tugged at the string, tightening it every so slightly, by the time his lips was wrapped around the head of my cock the tie was tight enough around my neck that I wouldn't be able to get a finger under it, however it wasn't affecting my breathing much. I closed my eyes as the ceiling seemed to be spinning before me, chills were running up along my belly but also along my back, the source of the beams were to be found at the base of my throbbing erection, a strained sight slipped past my lips.

The warm lips of Draco's were fully closed around my cock, his tongue was brushing lightly over the head, teasing the hole with circular motions, his slobber was running down the shaft, tickling my balls. Suddenly the feeling of sinking my knob in to a vacuum surrounded my cock, Draco had sucked down harder than I think he'd ever done before, taken me all the way in, down his throat. I gasped from the pressure and the sensation, the extra blood flow to my erection left me light headed, the urge to thrust my hips forward against his face, the need to grope and claw, to stay sane. It appeared that Draco considered my gasp as a sign that I had to much air at my disposal so he pulled at the tie once again, this time it had the wished-for affect. I could clearly feel the vein on my neck pulse furiously along with my temples, there was an odd pressure building up behind my eyes and every breath was drawn with an awful amount of effort.

After only a matter of minutes Draco was bobbing his head up and down my cock, tugging harder and harder at the tie as he got more an more exited. By now I could only breath by using a lot of force and the force required more oxygen than the small amount I managed to inhale, with every second that passed the world around me spun faster and faster, the angry vein on my neck was threatening to burst as far as I was concerned and I could feel how the muscles throughout my entire body cried out in pain, but it was all so intoxicating, it drove me mad.

"I'm... I'm" I tried but the words didnt want to form in my mouth.

"Do you want me to stop?!" Draco pulled away from me anxiously. There was no way I would be able to conjure another word so I only shook my head wildly and forced his head down on to my cock.

The lack of air certainly played its part, the orgasm was there without any kind of warning, suddenly the yearning to fuck Draco's mouth senseless, to arch my body, try to whimper, to come, was upon me. As I erupted deep down his throat I swore I could hear explosions go off in my head, my fingers and toes were tingling, my lungs imploded and fireworks went off in front my of eyes before everything went black.

"Harry!?" Draco's voice echoed like he'd shouted to me from the end of a very long tunnel. "Babe, please wake up!" panic... there was panic in his voice. I stirred. "Oh Harry!" the weight from Draco's body weighted my chest until I let out a pathetic cough and opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I mumbled, feeling confused and disorientated.

"Well you came, or should I say, cascaded! and then you sort of passed out..." he looked away and he sounded ashamed.

"It was so fucking amazing, you have no idea!" I smiled.

"I didn't realised how hard it was around your neck until after... I'm so sorry Harry!"

"Ah shut up you! You should really try it some time!" I said encouragingly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Oh, yeah... what was that all about?" I said maybe a notch to insensible.

"Never mind..." Draco, grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head as he left the bedroom.

_You fucking numptie!_ I sighed at myself as I crawled out of the bed and pulled on my own shirt, and boxers this time, before going after him. Draco hadn't gone very far, only escaped in to the bathroom across the landing and the door wasn't locked so opened it and stepped inside. To my surprise I found him in the shower, t-shirt still on, with the water gushing down on him as if he was trying to wash away what ever was haunting him after my not to smooth reminder of earlier.

Without any hesitation I stepped in to shower, dressed as well, knelt before him an took his cock in my mouth. Even though I knew he was most likely upset as well as angry his boner from before was still lingering and his erection felt big in my mouth. I could hear a held back groan over the stream of water as I started pumping my head up and down his cock, letting him fuck me deeper down the throat than I had ever allowed before, soon he came, I ate him hungrily until he sunk to the floor next to me, water still pouring all over us.

I wrapped my arms around Draco's body and we sat at the bottom of the shower for what seemed like days, we only snapped back to reality as two familiar voices sounded from the door, which I had forgotten to lock.

"The shower has been running for an hour or so now," George begun.

"We thought someone had tried to drown themselves.." Fred continued.

"But now we see its not just someone, it's the both of you!" they finished in chorus. That odd feeling when you have been awoken from a dream abruptly had settled in me and like in trance I stood up and turned the shower off, before helping Draco on to his feet

"Here you are." Fred handed me a towel to dry on and George handed one to Draco, then they paused, stood there, watching us, but with a look upon their face as if they were considering something.

"What?" I blurted after a while of staring.

"We have a suggestion..." George grinned as he gazed over to Fred for backup.

"We'll give you 2 galleons,"

"each" George filled in before Fred continued.

"If we can watch you whip each other,"

"with a weapon of your own choice." the grins had vanished from the twins faces and they eyed us down totally serious. I didn't know what to say, no, I was utterly gob smacked by their proposal, but Draco which had until now stayed rather silent seemed to have had his tongue loosened.

"You are aware that the both of us are already quite well off, aren't you? You'll have to offer something better than a bit of money if you want some action." Draco's Malfoy-smug look had arose on his face and this time it sent chills of excitement down my spine and not in fear.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Just because it's Christmas I feel super generous so here is another chapter! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 27

After replying to the twins offer Draco walked past them, with me tailing right behind, and in to the bedroom again where he started giggling as he fell on to the bed.

"Did you see their faces!" he cried between each laughter attack.

"Yes I did, I was there too you know." I smiled amused.

"Do you reckon they are actually interested?" he said, suddenly serious.

"You never know with them." I chuckled.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Yes, in the mean time there is something that you have to tell me, you promised after sex, remember..." I seated next to him on the bed.

"I know, its just so hard to talk about it, I had nearly forgotten about it all, well... suppressed it, but this had made all the memories surface again." Draco hid his face in his hands as he finished speaking.

"Would it be easier if we lay down? I'll hold you, maybe it'll feel better if you dont have to look at me? Like you're talking to yourself but out loud..." Draco nodded and crawled under the duvet with his back to me, I followed and wrapped, as always when I was the large spoon, my arm around him, over his waist.

"I dont know where to start Harry, I dont even know what to say, its all just a blur of anxiety..."

"What happened when the tie tightened around your neck? What made you panic?" I decided this was the only help he was going to get, I couldn't help any further unless I knew what it was wall about.

"My father..." his voice died down just like he'd run out of air, as agreed with myself I remained silent. "My father... used to... strangle me..." the last words were nothing but a whisper and in the same second as the last one left his lips the penny dropped for me. It was so obvious now when I knew, why else would he completely freak out like that as the tie had tightened around his neck, my train of thought was cut off though as Draco continued to speak. "before I was merely of school age he used to take me down to the dungeons in the manor, shackle me to the wall an torture me... he used to tell me that the world was not a playground, that there is things out there so much worse than the pain he inflicted on me... he told me that he was doing me a favour. I am sure he did it so I would gain respect with him, prepared me already then to become a death eater, and it really worked... I would never go against my father since the first time he took me away... I still remember my mothers face as he lead me away from her, I was only 5 years old and I could never have imagined then that this was the beginning of my worst nightmare, a nightmare there was no waking up from..." he'd started sobbing again, not loud and fiercely like last time, no, quiet tears and a sniffle now again, that was all. "My mother had begged my father, I remember hearing them argue in the library, my mother was pleading with him, my father never really raises his voice but that time he did... She was the first of them to come back to me where I was in the drawing room, her eyes were red and it was obvious that she'd been crying... she seated next to me on the sofa where I sat with an old teddy bear in my arms, Rufus, she pulled me on to her lap and held me in her protective arms... mother always wore the same perfume... a weak scent of daffodils always surrounded her like an aura..." Draco's hand came searching for mine and pressed it hard in his when he found it. "Father came out from the door leading from the library to the drawing room, he held his snake-headed cane in his right hand... he said mothers name in a sharp tone, she didnt say anything only held me convulsively to her chest but soon he had pulled me away from her, Rufus landed on the floor beside the sofa, I turned my head around in confusion, searching my mother for an answer but all I saw was how my mother was sinking her head in to her hands and her shoulders began to shake... That day, that day was the first day I felt real pain... the first of many... I could stand the beatings though, I could stand being locked to a wall for two or three days but the strangling... the fear and panic when there is no air left in your lungs, when your head and heart is screaming for oxygen but there is none spare, the damn two or three minutes before you pass out..." that was it, Draco was off again, hysteric sobs came from his front side which was currently turned away from me so I rolled him over to face me before pressing him against my chest, holding him close to my heart.

"Let it all out..." I hushed at him, rocking him ever so slightly from side to side. Eventually Draco fell asleep, still crying, I fell asleep a short while after him.

We spend the following two days in bed, none of us were in the mood to do anything but drowsily snuggle each other or sleep and it seemed like the Weasley's who were around understood that we needed this time on our own seeing as not even the twins poked their noses through the door. Even though we'd only stayed secluded for a few days I had lost track of both time and dates, what I one day thought was the morning turned out to be late afternoon and we were both woken up by a loud commotion downstairs. Slowly we dressed in some clothes that we found at the top of our trunks, I took Draco's hand in mine before we took on the spiral staircase leading all the way down to the ground floor of the Burrow.

"Ahh Harry!" cried a familiar voice seconds prior to Hermione throwing herself around my neck. "It's so good to see you! I've been so worried about you two." she said and glanced over to Draco, greeting him with a smile.

"Good to see you too Hermione!" I stated genuinely. "When did you get here?"

"Ron, Ginny and I got here last night, its the 24th today, you should know that!" she laughed lightly.

"Yes, true, sorry, lost track of time."

"Mrs Weasley said that we weren't to disturb you" Hermione lowered her voice so only I could hear the continuing part. "She said Draco has been very... upset?" upset was a kind word to use for the state Draco had been in during the past few days, it was more something along the lines of battling a very traumatic childhood but of course I didn't tell her that, I simply nodded. Hermione hugged me hard one more time before she disappeared out in to the kitchen to help Mrs Weasley finish off the dinner. I pulled Draco with me over to one of the sofas in the living room, now when they knew we were here it'd be rude to escape back upstairs although it was very temping as I could catch a glimpse of Ron every now and again as he walked past the opening to the kitchen.

"Hi Harry..." Ginny's voice came from behind me and it made me jump. "Sorry, I didnt mean to scare you." she giggled. "Could I speak to you Harry... in private, please?" I met Draco's eyes, they seemed indifferent by the question.

"Sure." I replied and stood up. Ginny took me away to a secluded room one level up, she closed the door behind us and silenced.

"Don't they say that Christmas is a time for forgiving?" she sounded shy and didn't meet my eyes.

"I am sorry Ginny, I never meant for things to turn out the way the-" she placed her index finger over my lips and hushed me."

"I don't want your apologies Harry, I am the one that should be saying sorry, I am the one that didn't listen to you, I was selfish... I am sorry... I just want to be friends with you, I want to be able to celebrate Christmas with the family without having to feel awkward whenever we're in the same room." She touched my shoulder lightly with her hand, waiting for my response.

"Lets just forget about it all shall we." I smiled and stroke her cheek gently, as she turned around to walk back out the door I grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her, because there was more to say.

"What's wrong?" she looked slightly taken aback by my sudden movement.

"Ginny, it's not that I dont love you any more, I do... you're important to me... it's not just in the sexual way... I have no sisters and no brothers, no mum, no dad, I really haven't had anyone... ever... because my uncle and aunt seriously doesn't count. But, but since you, Ron, your family... you all opened your house and hearts for me, you are my family, I hope you understand what I am trying to say, it's all so complicated, but I do love you, just not the way we thought..." It hadn't come out the way I had wanted it to, but she seemed to understand, she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I understand, Harry, more than you'd think... and... and I am glad that you've found what you want in Draco, even if he wouldn't have been my first choice." Ginny winked at me before she left the room.

I left the small room shortly after Ginny, I felt lighter at heart after making up with her, now Ron was the only one left, and I dreaded that he might be a bit trickier than his sister. As I returned to the living room I found that Draco was still propped up in the corner of the sofa where I left him.

"Hello sexy!" I purred quietly and fell down on to the sofa with my head in Draco's lap.

"What was that all about?" he muttered clearly jealous.

"She just wanted to apologise so we wouldn't have to be awkward around each other, its annoying enough with Ron being a dick." I said, Draco opened his mouth to say something back but Mrs Weasley called us all in for dinner.

We all squeezed in around the table in the little kitchen, Mr and Mrs Weasley sat at the head and bottom of the table, Draco and I sat next to each other on the long side and opposite us sat Fred and George. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Mr Weasley and Ginny was seated between George and Mrs Weasley.

"I dont know how we are to fit everyone in when Bill and Charlie arrives tomorrow." Mrs Weasley said sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry about that now Molly, dear." Mr Weasley said and gave his wife a calming glance. As always the twins kept the conversation going around the table so there was no need to worry about any uncomfortable silences and now once Draco had put the idea in to my mind that the twins were hot I couldn't stop myself from studying them a bit more thoroughly throughout the entire meal. Once we had finished the dinner and helped Mrs Weasley clear everything up Draco and I wished them all a good night and retreated to our bedroom.

"I think you are right..." I mumbled as he laid down on to the bed next to me.

"Huh?" Draco looked at me in confusion.

"Fred and George..." I blushed

"Told you they are hot in some fucked up way, didnt I!" he grinned looking pleased with himself. I didnt reply, only snuggled up next to Draco with my head on his chest. "Christmas day tomorrow..." he whispered and soon we were both fast asleep.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful time and that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 28

"Good morning" Draco whispered in to my ear, I was sleepy, my head felt heavy and so did my eyelids, I pulled the duvet higher over my head. This didn't work, Draco seemed to be very adamant to wake me up. His lips were pressed against my ear and he murmured my name over and over, Draco nibbled at the top of it softly before he let his tongue slip out between his lips and run along the back of my ear.

"Morning" I mumbled back, fully awake and horny. "You did that on purpose didnt you!" I said, peering at him, still deep beneath the cover.

"I am just preparing you for one of your Christmas presents." he smirked.

Draco placed a silencing finger over my mouth before he placed his lips against my ear once again, he was munching away at my ear and he must have been turned on even before he started because he was already moaning quietly directly in to my ear whilst girding my thigh with his hard cock. He continued to lick my neck, my jaw, working his way towards my chest, as he reached my collarbone he stopped to suck on it for a few moments. I had expected Draco to move on but he remained where he was, licking, sucking and gnawing at collarbone however his hand had strolled further south and was now busying itself with moving around the head of my cock. Pre-come was seeping out of me and I couldn't hold back the groans any longer.

"I want you to roll over..." Draco mumbled and poked me to turn on to my belly.

I moved around swifter than I had expected seeing as my body was still heavy from sleep. Draco climbed on to of me and laid down on his belly too, his erection was pressing hard against my bum cheeks, his head was level with mine. Draco handed me a pillow which I placed under my head so I could tuck my arms in under it, _I love you Harry, _he purred in my ear as he prepared my bum for his cock. Without warning, without any pre-work but with a lot of lube he pressed his knob against my tight arse hole. It filled me up completely. I gasped for air, my eyes filler with tears, pain and pleasure, I thought he had sunk further in to me than he actually had, on the next push I was sure that my arse was actually going to tear, I whimpered as the feverish chills made their way up my spine, Draco didn't stop though, no, he only pushed on, aiming deeper.

"nnnggghhh!" I cried, clawing the bedsheets under the pillow as something greater than pleasure spread through me when Draco's penis teased my prostate, it was bliss. Slow and steady he pulled back out before working his way in again, with every motion I gasped, sighed or winced, he moaned my name as icy streaks shot through me, his mouth was levelled with my ear, we were moving and breathing as one being, back and forth, up and down, in and out. Draco had knotted his hand in my hair, forcing my head backwards towards his shoulder, revealing my neck which he sunk his teeth in to the next time he impaled me with his great cock. Soon he picked up the speed, chanting my name, forcing me closer to an orgasm, with every thrust my hips dug in to the mattress below me, the fabric rubbed teasingly against my own rock solid boner.

"I am coming! I'm, I'm I'm..." Draco cried and with a huge amount of strength he drove his cock in to my arse one last time, his senseless groans swept me along with him over the edge and a large, wet and sticky patch formed under me.

Draco pulled out from me after a short while and rolled down to the mattress next to me, panting heavily in chorus with me. "I love you so much my gorgeous boyfriend." he smiled at me and his eyes were filled to the brim with love.

"I love you too Draco." I stroke my hand over his hair and then down over his cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, the first of many to come." a rapid knock on the door interrupted our little moment that we just had.

"Harry!" _knock!_

"Draco!" _knock!_

"Harry!" _knock! _ I knew straight away that it was Fred and George on the other side of the door.

"Feel free to come in but we are not appropriately dressed!" Draco bellowed to them and less than a second later the door flung open and two identical redheads stared back at us, still in their pyjamas.

"Merry Christmas to the two of you!" they said in one mouth.

"Our lovable and admirable mother has requested your presence at the ground floor, right away" Fred said in a very posh tone of voice.

"Time for presents!" George jubilated.

"But it looks like you have already had your fare share" Fred winked.

"Ah shut up you!" Draco launched a pillow their way but naturally they dodged it without any problems.

Draco and I dressed in a pyjamas each before we headed downstairs as requested, as we arrived in the little living room a homely fire crackled in the fireplace and the Christmas tree seemed to be hovering from the amount of presents that lay beneath it. Ginny sat in the old armchair wrapped up in her dressing gown, Hermione and Ron sat next to each other in the sofa under a quilt that Mrs Weasley had made and the twins had seated on the floor next to the presents. Judging by the sound coming from the kitchen Mr and Mrs Weasley plus their two eldest sons Bill and Charlie were preparing the breakfast.

"Ah come one! We're all in here now and want to open our gifts!" Ron shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh that's lovely!" Mrs Weasley showed up in the doorway with her husband in tow. "Since we're so many I believe its better if you all just help yourself."

"To what ever has your name on it!" Mr Weasley added, staring knowingly at Fred and George which pulled an innocent angel face each.

The next half an hour was complete chaos, wrapping paper was flying around in the air like it'd gotten wings, people were letting out happy little squeaks whenever they received something that pleased them, and all of us received a knitted shirt from Mrs Weasley, mine was green with a golden H this year and she had even taken herself the time to knit one for Draco, his was green as well but with a silver D on it. Draco was utterly chuffed by the gesture and I could see how tears flooded his eyes and shortly after this he excused himself and dashed upstairs.

After that Draco had fled the room I watched the rest of lot open their remaining gifts, Ron gave Hermione some book that she seemed thrilled to get, Fred and George had given something to Ginny with a label reading _Now when you're single sis, you might get the use of this..._ I never got the chance to see what it was as Ginny had quickly hidden the item under her dressing gown but judging by her extreme blushing I could imagine a few possible things it could have been. I glanced at the watch on my arm and realised that Draco had been gone for nearly half an hour so I decided it was time to go and see what he we was up to. I picked up his new shirt that he'd been given from the Weasleys before I started to climb the stairs.

As I reached the first landing I turned around to simply take in the scene which was playing out in front of my eyes one floor down, a sting of jealousy mixed with sadness hit my heart when my parents came to mind again. Christmas with my mum and dad in our cottage in Godric's Hollow, maybe I'd even have a sister or brother? Would we have been sitting in the living room like the Weasleys did now? Gathered around the tree which guarded the mountains of gifts next to the fire place? Would my mother be running between the kitchen and us? Or maybe my father was the one which preferred the cooking? Would Sirius have been there with us? Maybe Lupin too? Would my mums green eyes have been the first thing that greeted me in the morning as she woke me up? Would we have our own Potter traditions taking place every year? Would Draco have been there with me? I wiped a single tear from my cheek, there was so many questions that would never get an answer and I knew I shouldn't ponder over it since they were never going to be reality, no matter how I tried. All I could hope for was that Draco and I would eventually build our own Christmas memories, that we'd get our own family traditions.

Thinking about Draco snapped me back to reality, I gave the portrait-like scene below a last glance of longing before continuing upwards. By the time I reached our landing I was out of breath and I had no luck in our room as it was empty, but when I turned around I found the bathroom door shut. With determined steps I marched over to the bathroom door, Draco's shirt was still flung over my shoulder, I pulled at the handle but the door was locked.

"Draco, open the door, its me!" I said, knocking on the door. No answer. "Open the door, I know you're in there!" my tone was angrier this time and the knock harder. Still no answer. "Open the blimmin door Draco Malfoy I know you're there!" I pounded at the door with my clenched fist and I could hear sounds of movements from the other side. "OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL KICK IT IN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, not caring if the rest of the Christmas celebrating lot heard me. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

Draco sat on the toilet lid, white as a sheet in the face, his hand were shaking and there were stains of blood in the sink. I walked up to him and pulled off the towel he had to cover his left arm with, new fresh cuts stared me angrily in the face, the red lines shown so brightly against his pale skin. I knew there was no point in shouting at him, no matter how much it hurt me that he had to self harm rather than speak to me shouting wouldn't help, so I took him in my arms and held him tightly.

"Family..." he sniffled.

"I know..." I whispered, squeezing him tighter to me. "I know..."

I helped Draco clean and cover his wounds before we returned to the still celebrating family downstairs. He had managed to get some stains on his shirt so the both of us changed in to our new Weasley ones which spread a happy smile across Mrs Weasley's face when we reappeared.

"You look stunning!" she burst out and hugged the two of us at the same time. "How about some breakfast now?" Mrs Weasley led us in to the kitchen and placed us by a table filled to the brim with everything you could possibly want for breakfast, no wonders why Ron had such an apatite. She shoved a cup of hot chocolate in to our hands followed by yet another motherly smile of hers before she returned to fetch the others.

The rest of our Christmas day passed by without any extraordinary happenings, the twins had taken a step back and weren't pestering us with dirty innuendos or ideas of what they wanted us to do, probably because there was too many nosey ears around. Mrs Weasley served us a delicious Christmas dinner later on that evening and just like the breakfast there was everything you could possibly wish for and more, including a gorgeous Turkey. We had a great time, everyone wore the traditional paper crowns which comes out of the Christmas crackers, the fire whiskey was flowing and we we're nothing but a big happy family. That night Draco and I fell asleep in each others arms, forehead against forehead, nose against nose, with our last words echoing freshly in the air, _Merry Christmas my love._

TBC,

feel free to leave a review, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas :)


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Due to the slight indications in previous chapters regarding the Weasley twins I have promised that IF anything is to happen between the lot I will post a warning on the author note, however this is not a warning so the lot that find anything but Drarry uncomfortable can read this chapter without any problems :) I simply just wanted to clarify that I would warn you first, am not that mean that I would just throw it out there ;) Any whoooo, here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 29

Boxing day arrived cold and crystal clear. I was laying awake in our bed even though it was still early morning, Draco had cuddled up next to me and for some reason ended up with his face deeply tucked away in my armpit. The homely sounds of hushed voiced in the kitchen along with the clanking of pots, pans and porcelain made its way up the stairs and in under our door. Thinking about Mr and Mrs Weasley made me warm on the inside and I couldn't hold back a smile, what would I do without them? What if I hadn't met Ron that day at Kings cross? What if I had been ten minutes later? What if I hadn't dared to ask them how to get through to the right platform? And even if it did happen but Ron and I never got along and I'd never got to know all the rest of the Weasley kids... What if the sorting hat hadn't obeyed me and sorted me in to the Slytherin house? I would never have met these wonderful people, I'd have anywhere to go but for the Dursleys, and therefore I'd most likely ended up spending all my Christmases at the castle on my own... I wonder what my relationship to Draco would have been like if we were in the same house... Would we have been friends? Would I have become a part of his little gang? I shivered by the horrible thoughts that raced around in my head. Suddenly he stirred next to me, he didn't wake up though, only flung one of his arms across my stomach and rearranged his head so he was no longer sniffing my potentially smelly armpit.

My eyes trailed over Draco's arm which lay across me with the underarm upwards, a dark cloud of sadness filled me when I saw the scars covering the entire patch of skin from the crook of his arm down all the way to the beginning of his palm. I knew why he did it, he'd told me... He had told me that it releases pain, the pain that's to hard to stand, or had he said that it was to mask the other pain? To out conquer the pain he already felt...? He'd said something about having so much pain within him that he'd gone numb and the cutting was to make sure he could still feel, still feel anything... I guess it was all in one go, really... a way to cover up the pain he couldn't stand and at the same time make sure he still had the ability to feel anything. I reached forward to touch the scars, they were so unlike the one on my forehead, that was literally just a mark, these were raised above the healthy skin, like a bumpy road, they were white, red, purple, brown, pink... the colours of blood, flesh and skin... a few of them were scabbed and although I had helped him clean up yesterday fresh blood had left dry lines of dark red on his skin. Did it really release the pain he told me about? I wondered as my fingertips gently stroke his scars. Had he really found the remedy for a broken soul? Had I just been to scared of what I'd seen to try it myself?

Curiosity hit me like a hard slap in the face, what if there really was a way to drive out the dark demons that lurched inside, the ones that twisted my heart and distorted my dreams, the ones that spoke to me when I was lonely. I was fully aware that _curiosity killed the cat_ but I had to know, and it wasn't like I was going to actually slit my wrists or lash out completely like Draco had that one time in the room of requirements, no, I just had to know if it helped. Since I wasn't of age I wouldn't be able to use my wand and an easy charm, I'd have to get my hands on something sharp... the razor blade! I nearly shouted out loud as the memory of Draco sitting in the bathroom yesterday with a razor blade in his hand surfaced. Gently I scooted away from the gorgeous boy sleeping next to me and before I left the room I tucked another pillow under him hoping he wouldn't notice that I was gone. I tiptoed out of the room as quietly as I could, making sure that it was shut properly before walking in to the bathroom so nothing was to disturb his sleep unnecessarily, well in the bathroom it didn't take me long to locate the razor blade I had tossed in to the bin last night.

With a beating heart and shaking hands I scanned every millimetre of the steel rectangle, the metal was cool to the touch although I thought it should have warmed from the heat of my fingers. My thumb and index finger were placed on each side of the thin razor in a firm grip as I steered it towards my left wrist, and lets it sink in, sliding it across. I gasped. It was a different kind of pain than the one I had expected, it was not like when you cut your finger on something or when you fell and grazed your elbows, no, this was something completely different. The pain was sharp and an icing sensation surged from the cut through my arm, via the heart and throughout my body. I lifted the razor blade again, preparing for another cut, let it sink in to my arm once more, deeper this time, repeating the motion over an over like something inside was exhorting me to continue. With every slit that opened on my arm red tears spilled from the wounds, it felt like some of the heaviness within me drained along with them, making me feel more alive. The pain had the same affect on my soul as a fresh slap around the face would've, it was awakening.

The door flung open and abruptly interrupted me where I was sat on the bathroom floor with the sharp object in my grasp, it was Draco.

"Harry!" panic shone on his slumberous face and shock played in his voice.

"It works..." I whispered in trance, covered in blood.

"No, no, no, no!" Draco fell to his knees in front of me, pulling the blade from between my fingers.

"No babe, you were right, it really works..." I felt weird but uplifted.

"Ah Harry, Harry, Harry... what have I done to you!" he reached for the towel that hung beside the sink, wetting one corner so he could dab me clean.

"It wasn't you, they encouraged me..." my voice was floaty.

"They, who?!" judging by Draco's tone he already knew _who _I was talking about, his question was merely to establish if his fears were actual true.

"I dont know... they're just there for me, helping me get through the worst...when am lonely" tears started welling over Draco's eyes and down his cheeks.

"DON'T LET THEM GET YOU HARRY!" he pleaded, shaking my shoulders, trying to fix my eyes with his but mine felt odd and didn't want to focus on him. Draco cleaned my arms and helped me cover them up in the same way I had done to him the night before, he then sat on the floor with me, holding me in his arms, whispering loving words in my ear. "Harry... there are so many better ways to let your pain and frustration out..."

"But... why do you do it then?" I asked.

"It's stupid, I know... and you're right in one way, it does help, for the moment, it's a short term solution, but what hurts has actually not been driven out of your body, it's only been silenced... it will come back... and normally with a vengeance... I've been doing it for so long now, that's why it's so hard to stop... it's an addiction, Harry... I can't tell you not to do it since I do it myself, but I wish that you won't... it's a right bitch once you're caught in it... I'd rather you fuck me senseless, no matter how much it might hurt me I'd let you do that any day if it'd keep you off the cutting." he paused to take a deep breath.

"I am sorry... I didn't think it'd have such an affect on me..."

"I love you" he whispered to me.

"I love you too" I responded. "How about a walk in the cold?" I suggested.

"It'd probably wake us up at least." Draco smiled, raised from the floor and then took my hand to help me on to my feet.

We walked back in to the bedroom together to get dressed, neither of us spoke about what had just happened or been said, only collected our own pieces of clothing before walking down the stairs and out the door, as the door swung shut behind us I called to Mrs Weasley in the kitchen that we were going for a walk. It wasn't too cold outside, the wind was a bit nippy and the ground was covered in a layer of frost but the rising sun was warming us and soon the grass would be just as green as it'd been the day before. Hand in hand we walked across the garden and over to the more secluded corners that stood covered by trees, after walking for roughly ten minutes, maybe a bit more, Draco halted.

"What's wrong?" I was the first to break the silence between us.

"Can you hear that?" he said with the expression of someone listening intensely at something.

"No?" all I could hear was the wind playing in the treetops.

"I am sure I can hear something!"

"What is it?" I wasn't sure weather I should worry or not. Suddenly Draco's hand had slipped down the front of my jeans, teasing my cock through the fabric of my boxers. I stared at him in confusion.

"Ahh, that's what I heard!"

"What!?"

"You know my sex-radar is very strong and I could just hear you getting a boner." Draco was grinning at me.

"Ah you!" laughing I pushed him backwards up against a tree to then press my lips against his. "You're so naughty" I mumbled between kisses, forcing my tongue in to his mouth for a battle. My hand searched its way down the back of Draco's jeans and in under his boxers, squeezing his bum cheek roughly, moving closer to the his hole, centimetre by centimetre. It was hard to reach because of our big winter coats, however he seemed turned on enough seeing as he was grinding up against my leg, moaning ever so slightly. "Turn around." I whispered demandingly. Draco looked smug, like this had been his plan all along.

"As you wish, master." he winked at me before turning around.

Draco turned around, facing and hugging the tree, I pulled down his trousers as little as possible so he wouldn't freeze but enough for me to be able to get to his arse. With circular motions I prepared his hole for my cock, sliding one, then two, then three, fingers in and out, as the third finger entered, meeting a lot of resistance, Draco winced but nodded for me to continue. The major disadvantage with a random fuck-session in the middle of the woods was the lack of lube, I got some saliva on my free hand, smeared it over my throbbing erection, placed it against Draco's arse and thrust forward. To my surprise I slid in more than half way without any problems, I let out a loud groan of pleasure as my boyfriends tight bum closed around me, he let out something that seemed to be a mix between a moan and a whimper.

"Fuck me, Harry!" ha panted, convulsively holding on to the bark of the tree in front of us.

I firmly place my hands on his hips, groping at his hipbones, started to move back and forth at a good rate, with every thrust I impaled Draco completely with my cock. We were panting and sighing with lust, I was clawing at his sides, he was clawing at the tree, I was fucking him for deer life. I called his name in to the woods as I came, Draco literally head butted the body of the tree as he came, yanking at his own knob at the same time.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)

If anyone is interested I also wanted to say that I have recently published a Draco/Snape one-shot which can be found on my author page :3


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: So, this chapter does not contain a threesome neither a foursome however I want to acknowledge there is some involvement of the twins, I personally wouldn't find it disturbing to read this chapter if I was someone that wouldn't want any twin involvement but of course we're all of different opinions, hence me telling you about it in advance. I'd recommend that you read the chapter since it comes with a twist, although small. If you dont wish to proceed, I am more than happy to welcome you back at the next chapter! **

**Now, I want to wish all of you a good new years eve and I hope you ave a great 2013! Please, enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter 30

"Cheeky!" I could hear how amused Draco was without even looking him in the face, before he turned around he buttoned the top button to his jeans.

"Me! You were clearly the one instigating all of it!" I laughed, taking his hand in mine.

"Never!" Draco tried to look innocent but he was way to pleased to be able to pull off his puppy-dog-look.

"I win!" I planted a quick kiss on his cheek before tugging at his arm to get him moving again.

"Yeah, you think so... because I let you" Draco's smirk was unmistakable, although, it made me happy.

We circled the small wood filled patch quite quickly and decided we'd had enough of the out doors. Still hand in hand we hurried towards the front door, as I pulled it open warmth and a homely smell of fried bacon and eggs was thrown upon us, making my stomach rumble.

"Hi Harry!" came Fred's voice from my right.

"Hi Draco!" echoed George's from Draco's left.

"You look all rosy" George didn't let Fred finish his sentence but butted in.

"And newly fucked!" the twins grinned.

"Breakfast!" Mrs Weasley conveniently called from the kitchen, Draco and I undid our coats and hung them up by the front door before making our way to the table, creating a distance between us and the twins.

The breakfast was delicious, I ate a lovely bacon and tiger-loaf sandwich, washing it all down with a massive cup of tea, Draco on the other hand didn't seem to have the same apatite, he only ate a banana and drank half a cup of hot chocolate.

"You okay?" I mouthed his way. He didn't replay only nodded at me, I was not convinced so as soon as I was done eating I pulled him up the stairs and in to our room. "Liar..." I muttered as I straddled the chair next to the bed.

"Huh?" Draco seemed puzzled.

"What's wrong, and dont say nothing because I can tell something is up" I locked his eyes with mine, demanding an answer.

"The more I think about it, the more I feel it's my fault, that I brought this on you..." Draco was twiddling his hands and had turned his face away from mine.

"You can't blame yourself..." I placed one of my hands on top of his but he pulled away like he'd been burned. "It's really not your fault, I was curious... desperate." my eyes was begging, begging for his forgiveness, begging him to forget, begging him to accept me, accept me for what I was... for what I wasn't... what I'd never be.

"We really should talk more, shouldn't we? One goes of and cut himself open, the other one moans and then the second one goes off and does the same thing and then the first one has a moan..." a smile had reappeared on Draco's lips.

"We're kind of pathetic when you put it out like that." I giggled. "So will you stop worry... please?"

"Okay." If I we're to trust his eyes he wasn't really going to stop worrying. "Oh come here, you!" he yanked at my hand so I dismounted the chair and joined him on top of the bed. We hadn't been laying next to each other for more than a couple of minutes when a loud _crack!_ cut through the silence in the room and the Weasley twins landed at the bottom of our bed, merely inches from Draco's head.

"Oh, pardon us!" Fred excused them both.

"And you honestly think that we are going to believe that that was a sincere apology." Draco raised his eyebrows, giving the two red heads a challenging look.

"Anyhoooow..." Fred said glancing at George as if they were having an inaudible conversation with one another.

"We have a suggestion," George begun.

"A proposal that is..." Fred continued.

"If Freddie here can seduce Harry, " George filled in.

"And Georgie manage to ensnare Draco," Fred was grinning.

"You'll have sex with us..." they said together with a smirk upon their identical faces.

"Are you seriously that desperate?" Draco laughed but somehow I got the feeling that he was at least a little bit interested in their offer.

"That maybe..." George answered for the both of them.

"Well... first of all, if you're even going to have the chance to get in to bed with us you'll have to prove that you've got skills, because we do, and it'd be very unfair if you'd benefited from our godlike tricks and all we'd get was your trivial efforts." I'd never liked it when Draco took on that tone of voice that he currently spoke with, memories of his assault on me in the Hogwarts corridor surfaced and I shivered with discomfort.

"Like we said, IF we can seduce you..." George seemed very confident with his reply. "Freddie will you do us the honours?" he glanced over to his brother which took my hand and pulled me on to my feet.

God what has Draco signed us up for!? Was all I had time to think before he pushed my back up against the opposite wall. Fred was rough, he'd placed one of his hands on the wall behind me, in line with my head, his right leg was pressed in between mine and since he was taller than me his thigh was thrust against my crotch. An electrical charge buzzed through me as he lowered his head towards me, I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not but he seemed to be panting from arousal, his warm breath against my bare neck made the room spin like it'd had a fire-whiskeys too many, my heart was beating at the speed of a hummingbirds wings and the familiar feeling of a throbbing erection came from down below. Fred's lips were hovering less than an inch above my skin, his index finger was running along my jawline, down over my neck, I couldn't hold back the gasp that urged to be let out. When the gasp left my mouth the twin in front of me planted his lips on my collarbone, a gnarling sound escaped me and I could feel how Fred's confidence grew by every sound, soon his hand had found the most upper button of my jeans and with a popping sound he'd given it a good tug and not just the top button but the three following had come undone. My heart was beating so hard it was all I could hear apart from the heavy breaths coming from the guy in front of me. I winced when Fred's hand cupped my cock with his hand.

"That's enough!" Draco had rushed to his feet and was pulling Fred off me, which he managed to do surprisingly easy. "New plan! No one touches Harry in that way, but me!" an angry vein was pulsating furiously by Draco's left temple. Shyly I tried to rearrange my boner, tucking it aside to be less visible as I buttoned my jeans back up. "There's the door." his voice wasn't angry, although stern. "We'll talk later." after those words from Draco the twins left the room looking rather confused.

"What happened?" I mumbled, walking back over to the bed to lay down.

"I don't know... I thought it'd be a good idea... I thought it'd be fun, a new way to experiment with sex... but I cant do it... I cant see another bloke touch you up like that... you're too important to me babe, you mean the world to me... I am too scared of losing you as it is, I dont need another guy trying his tricks on you... it made me so angry, jealousy welled up inside of me like lava, I honestly wanted to kill Fred... well maybe not kill... but harm, gut, maim, injure, seriously wound and leave permanent disfiguration..." Draco smirked whilst taking my hand in his.

"Please don't actually do all of that though." I smiled, however slightly worried he might have a moment of insanity and hurt the twins.

"Promise." he pressed my hand in his and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"How about a shower?" I suggested.

"Sounds good!" he still held my hand in his as we made our way out to bathroom, when we reached the landing which lead there Fred and George were shouting down to us from a few floors above.

"We'll still fantasize about the two of you!" George laughed.

"Do dirty things to you in our minds!" Fred said, also laughing.

"Enjoy!" Draco giggled, he didn't seem too bothered now when non of their hands were attached to parts of my body.

Well inside the small bathroom we undressed, Draco helped me undo the gauze on my left arm and when it was crumpled up in to a ball in his hand the both of us paused, staring down at each others scars in silence. Draco took a step forward, his naked belly swiped against mine as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me hard and close to his chest, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Please Harry... never leave me... I cant live without you..." he murmured in to my neck.

"Neither can I, without you." I returning his hug.

After another few minutes we freed ourself form the other one, I twisted the knob to the shower, regulating the temperature and amount of water coming out from the nozzle. The warm spray from above was like silk to my body, it was tired and sore form all that'd happened recently, so was my soul. Draco was standing behind me with his back against the shower wall, his arms was lightly resting around my stomach, twinning the few hairs forming a vague line below my bellybutton, whilst gently nibbling at my ear.

It soon became clear to me that my boyfriend was in the mood for more than a simple shower, and I really had no objection. Draco's hard cock was poking me in the back so I reached down, guiding it towards my bum cheeks where it fell perfectly in to place, carefully he started to move his hips ever so slightly, guiding his erection up and down along the crack, making him moan right by my ear. I closed my eyes and let my own hand find a firm grip around my, yet again, throbbing cock, Draco was getting more exited by the minute, still working on my bum, so I leaned forward to brace myself against the wall, separating my legs a little further to make more room for him to enter me.

With one hand on my shoulder and the other one clenching my arse, Draco guided his cock towards my hole, teasing my opening with the head, poking it on and out fairly gentle, making my legs quaver of excitement, making me beg him for more. I heard him inhale deeply and as the exhale came Draco forced his cock deep in to my bum, I whimpered in pleasure, face planted the wall followed by my fist slamming in to it as well. He was working me hard and fast, there was no time for anything love-dovey, this was sheer sex, sex to release frustration, to release tension, for pleasure, lust and some for pain. I was clawing at the wall with my face pressed hard against it and my back was in a slopey angle so Draco could get me as deep as he possible could whilst he was also clawing, but at my sides, working me up even more. Draco came with a loud cry escaping him, he cried my name, called for god, Jesus and the devil himself whilst pounding against me for all he was worth, driving me mad with arousal. As I came I pleaded to higher powers too, the blissful feeling which spread through my body was more than I could handle, causing me to collapse in a heap at the bottom of the shower.

TBC,

Onece again I hope you have a wonderful new years eve and a great beginning of 2013, and as always feel free to leave a review :)


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: The festive holiday is over and I am back at work and reality = cant guarantee a chapter ever other day as it turned out during xmas :P Anyway, for those of you out there who likes the twins I decided to write a companion to this fic named "One night in December". One night in December is a Fred/George one-shot about what happened between the twins after Draco and Harry disappeared off in to the shower at the end of the previous chapter. I decided to do it this way seeing everyone doesn't fancy twin on twin, so... what I am trying to say is, if you want some twin action, go to my author profile, find the fic named One night in December, read it. If you're not in to that kinda stuff, ignore the instructions just mentioned and enjoy chapter 31 below. Reading or not reading the companion wont affect how well you enjoy/understand any future chapters and since I have told you now as well that there is some Freddie and Georgie action... thats all you need to know. Okay I'm going to stop blabber now because this is just not making sense! xD**

**Please, ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 31

"Why can you never dry your hair properly, Harry!? It's all damp and you make the pillow wet!" Draco moaned from behind me as we had returned to the bed after our shower.

"Luckily you don't have to sleep on my pillow." I grinned.

"But I want to cuddle and your cold, WET, hair is clinging to my face."

"Sorry, my hair is frankly just so attracted to you." a laugh slipped my lips, he was so pathetic!

"What's wrong with drying your hair completely, anyway?" Draco still sounded moany, although I could sense a smile playing on his mouth.

"If I fully dry it, it gets greasy so quickly, which means I have to shower more often." I responded truthfully.

"And what's wrong with showering?"

"Effort..."

"Dirty boy!" he pinched my bum and shortly after I could hear his sleepy breathing, cradling me to sleep.

"Harry!" Startled I woke up as someone called my name from outside our bedroom. "Harry come quick!" It was Draco's voice. "It's a real spider this time!" there was panic in his voice, I shook my head in disbelief but smiled at my wimpy boyfriends cry for help.

"Where is it?" I eyed Draco down sceptically as I opened the bathroom door.

"There!" he pointed a shaky finger towards the smallest spider I had ever seen in my life.

"Look at yourself!" I laughed uncontrollably. "And you're supposed to be a Slytherin!" I bent down to pick up the little spider and found that the so called spider was nothing but a bit of black fluff, moving as hair tossed it around on the floor. I lifted it up, level with Draco's eyes, he recoiled. "It's not a spider, you numptie!"

"You can never be too sure!" he protested. "Constant vigilance!" Draco grinned in a excellent imitation of Moody. I threw the 'spider' on him before I attacked him.

"Constant vigilance, hey!" he'd been taken aback by sudden move and was now pushed up against the wall. I pressed my body against him, roughly grinding my crotch against his as I lowered my head in towards Draco's lips, he let out a sudden gasp, my breath was strained although filled with arousal, when our mouths finally met in a kiss I swore I could hear the buzzing sound of an electrical fence emerging from between our lips.

"Ehrrrm... sorry." I spun around just in time to see Ron's blushing face rush away from the doorway.

"Oops, we didn't lock the door." Draco smirked.

"We should really talk to him..." since Ron had come back to the Burrow for Christmas he'd been shunning us completely, whenever we entered a room he'd leave if it was possible.

"What do you mean talk? I am not going to have _the birds and bees _talk with him, if that's what you mean." he muttered, seemingly annoyed that our little moment had been cut sort.

"Of course that's not what I mean, idiot!" I giggled.

"What then?!"

"Well... we have to find out why he is avoiding us... he used to be my best friend, Draco..." my eyes were pleading and I was sure he could see the pain hiding deep within me.

"Okay... I am doing this for your sake though, not for his!"

"Thank you." I placed my hand on his arm, trying to show him with my gaze how much I appreciated his help, I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to tackle Ron on my own.

Ron had evidently fled downstairs to the living room where Hermione and Ginny sat together talking and giggling about something which was inaudible to me, as Draco and I entered from the stairs Ron immediately raised from his lonely armchair to leave but the blonde by my side was faster.

"Not so fast, you!" Ron challenged Draco's look where he was, half sitting, half standing.

"I dont have to listen to you!" he snarled at us.

"Ron!" Hermione suddenly intervened.

"What!? It's true though, Hermione. They cant give me orders in my own home, certainly not Malfoy!" Ron spat Draco's last name out like it had a rotten taste to it.

"We just want to talk..." I said, feeling how it maybe would've been better to simply leave it the way it was and forget that Ron had ever existed.

"Do you seriously think I'd put myself in a situation where I had to be alone in a room with the two of you!" he looked disgusted by the thought.

"Stop being such a brat Ron!" Ginny moaned at her brother.

"Let's just go." I felt the tears burning behind my eyelids so I turned around to head back upstairs.

"No!" Draco pulled away from my grip and walked up to Ron which had once again sat down in his armchair. "I can't believe it! I cant fucking believe you! I'd call you Weasley and spit when I said it if it wasn't for the fact that the rest of your family is a bunch of warm, loving, caring, helping, friendly people which has taken me in to be a part of their little circle, just like they did with Harry five years ago! But now you, you!" he said towering over Ron, Draco was so furious he seemed to be lost for words, his nostrils were flared, he was breathing rapidly and that vein by his temple was pumped up with blood. "It would be an insult to the rest of the human race to call you Harry's friend because a friend doesn't behave like you have recently! A friend doesn't totally ignore someone close to them when they have managed to pick up the courage to actually out the fact that they get turned on by guys, that they are gay, no, a friend is there for support, a friends is there to back you up if other people have issues with the fact that you like blokes and not birds, a friend accept you for who the fuck you! You clearly didn't have an issue with Harry before he told you he likes men, did you!? And. Believe. You. Me." As he uttered the last four words he poked Ron hard in the chest with his index finger, four times. "Harry didn't go to you the second he realised, which means you clearly didn't have an issue with him as a person and his sexual preferences is really non of your bloody business! You should feel privilege that he trusted you so much that he felt that he could confide in you, but we can all clearly see that he miscalculated your friendship! If it wasn't for the fact that I love Harry, that I can see his pain when you treat him the way you do, that you were the closest to a family he has ever had, that you were like a brother to him, that many of the scars on his arms are there because of you and your let down... your betrayal! If it wasn't for all of that I wouldn't waste a single breath on you, you pathetic and worthless excuse for a friend!" Draco let out the last word with a loud snort. Still panting heavily with frustration he turned back and pulled me with him up the stairs and in to our bedroom.

Draco threw the door shut behind us and it closed with a loud slamming noise which send a shock wave through the Burrow. He was frantically pacing back and forth over the little floor and the look on his face told me that he was with me bodily but not mentally.

"Talk to me..." Draco suddenly whispered. The tone in his voice felt so unnatural since his shell was in uproar.

"What? What do you mean, talk to you?" he had stopped pacing and walked over to me as I spoke, my boyfriend stopped right in front of me with his arms stretched forward, underside of his wrists up.

"Hold on" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"What's going on Draco?" worry stirred in my stomach, making me feel sick as I wrapped my fingers around his arms just above the hand.

"Harder!" he demanded. I pressed my hands shut as hard as I could, my knuckles whitened and I could feel his raging pulse through his skin. "Now, talk to me!"

"What do you mean, I dont understand what you want me to do?" I pleaded, still with a hard grip around his wrists.

"I am losing it Harry..." Draco whispered and he was blinking desperately as if he was trying to stay awake. "Talk to me, just say anything! I cant let them win! I am not doing it again!" there was anger in his voice as he spoke and when he referred to _them_ I could only assume he meant the voices in his head, exhorting him to cut himself to release the build up tension.

"Look at me babe, listen to my voice and look me in the eyes!" I said in a sharp tone, calling for his attention. I didn't get a chase to continue as a loud knock on the door interrupted us, Draco harshly pulled in hands back and went to open the door.

"What!?" he nearly shouted as he twisted the doorknob and swung it open. Draco looked up and found Ron bluntly standing in front of him. "And what do YOU want?"

"I... I came to talk..." he muttered.

"Oh really! Are you now!" my boyfriends words were venomous and he peered at Ron like a snake about to attack. "Did you bring protection? I mean you might catch our gay-virus and turn and that it not a pretty sight, I tell you that!"

"Fuck off Malfoy, I came to talk to Harry." Ron straightened up a bit and stepped closer to Draco's face.

"Don't you fucking tell me to fuck off!" he growled back at the redhead.

"That's enough! Draco, let him say what he has to say, then he can leave..." I wanted it to sound causal, like I didn't really give a crap, but it came out sounding more bitter than the taste you'd get in your mouth after biting down on an orange peel which had been impregnated with grapefruit juice.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: So here is another chapter! I am sorry it has been a few days since I last published anything but believe it or now I've actually got a new job! (insert happy squeal here) After 1,5 years at a job which can be described as hell on earth I am actually in a place where I am happy! Woo :D Heheh this has unfortunately resulted in a very tired brain and that's the reason it's been a few days more than normal, anyway, here is the new chapter! Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 32

"Fine!" Ron grunted but didn't continue.

"Well, say something then!" Draco growled after yet another few seconds of silence.

"I don't have to take your shit! Fuck this!" he turned on the spot and started heading towards the stairs again.

"Go on, Ron! Just say it... what was the point of all the grief if you walk off?" I called to him, he halted.

"I liked it..." he said, still facing the staircase. I couldn't believe what I had just heard and had to prompt him to say it again. "I said... I liked it..." Ron swung around on his heels, staring us straight in the eyes, I was still unable to process the data he'd provided us with.

"Liked what, exactly?" Draco managed to get out.

"I cant believe I'm telling you this" Ron sighed, followed by a second long pause. "When I walked in on you in the bathroom... the sight... it turned me on..." his face turned bright red.

"So, what's wrong with a bit of boy on boy action?" Draco replied spitefully.

"I am not saying that there is ANYTHING wrong with gay people, not at all, I never have! Isn't that right, Harry! When you told me, that you were..."

"Gay!... homosexual, queer, a bender, fruitcake, anal assassin, fudge-packer!" my boyfriend filled in.

"In to blokes" Ron continued. "I never told you that there was anything wrong with that, did I!?" he looked pleadingly at me.

"No, but you clearly had issues with being around me." I replied harshly.

"I was afraid Harry, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to behave, I have never been around a..."

"Gay!" Draco sighed.

"Person before." he finished, glaring at Draco.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, I am rather certain that there is people in your surrounding which preferably fucks men than anything else, you might just not know who..you know it's not a fucking decease you idiot! You can't tell from the outside who is _affected, _it's a question of who likes it up the arse and who doesn't, it's a matter of love!" There was no doubt that Ron had trod on one of the more sore toes of Draco's, he was fuming as he spat the words out in the direction of the redhead, still standing by the bed which I had directed him to, in case he'd follow his impulses and punched Ron.

"I am not stupid!" Draco snorted as the other one spoke again. "I know it's nothing you can catch! What I am trying to say though... if you're exposed to something you have never experienced before you wont know if you fancy it or not until then...Why do you think I distanced myself from the two of you!? Yeah, I do dislike the fact that you're who you are, Malfoy, but that's not the main reason, I was scared, that if I was in any of your company I might find that I prefer... men... that I was gay... and I cant stand that thought... I love Hermione, I want to be with her, no guy... I dont want to slide in to bed next to a hairy arse every night... however, seeing you do all that in the bathroom... it made me hard..." Ron turned his gaze away and to my surprise Draco approached Ron, completely calm.

"You are aware of the fact that you have treated your so called _best friend_ worse than a pile of owl sick, right!?" His tone was ice cold, sending a chill down my back. "I have no obligation to be nice to you, neither of us do... but because I respect Harry and I know he wants you in his life, god knows why, am I going to give you a bit of advise... before I do that though, you're going to promise me something... you're going to promise me, right here, right now, that after this conversation you're going to behave like a civilized person which says sorry, thank you and please. You're going to treat Harry, and ME, like normal people, you're going to go back to how it used to be between the two of you, you're going to rebuild that bond you have so insensibly snapped, you're going to regain his trust." Draco leaned in closer to Ron and whispered "and every time you see us, you're going to picture Harry driving his amazing cock up my arse whilst I jerk myself off." his grin was evil, Draco was enjoying himself, for sure.

"You sick bastard!" Ron mumbled although he nodded.

"First of all, my arse is not hairy, thank you very much! Second, you know just because you like girls doesn't mean you have to dislike guys, there is something called being bisexual... or, you could have been turned on by us due to the fact that we we're snogging, touching each other up... that's kind of normal." Draco said in a fairly gentle manner.

"And since when did you become a sex guru?" Ron huffed.

"Take it or leave it, but there's your answer, if you love and want to be with Granger, that's what you should do... Now if I could ask you to leave, please, I have some unfinished business with my boyfriend." he turned around and grinned at me.

"See you later." Ron left.

"Now!" Draco walked up to me slowly, undid his shirt and deposited it on the floor. "I want you to fuck me, all this talk of sex has made me soooo horny!" he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his bare chest against mine, whispering his sensual words directly in to my ear.

"You've got a sex drive worse than a bunny." I giggled, trying to suppress what'd just been said.

"Any day." he purred. With a firm grip of the neck of my shirt he pulled me with him until he had his back up against the wall. "I want it rough." he demanded, biting down on my neck.

I winced, forced him harder up against the wall, pressed my crotch up against his to grind against him, moaning from the pressure against my already hard cock. Desperate to feel Draco's skin against my I tore my shirt off my torso and as I pushed my warm chest against his he let out a sudden gasp. Encouraged by Draco's reaction I undid his trousers, furiously tugging at his jammed fly, it soon became clear to me that this was just as much a matter of irritation to my boyfriend as he squirmed out of the jeans with the zip still caught in his boxers. The blonde was suddenly standing in front of me just as naked as on the day he was borne, but for the pair if black socks arraying his feet. Eyeing him down I noticed how his boner was moving ever so slightly along with his pulse, with ever heart beat it jolted a millimetre to the left.

"Just fuck me..." he whispered. Draco's eyes were blank and the fierce fire burn wildly in there, urging me to fill him up, to shag him senseless.

"You asked for it!" I grinned, stepping out of my own trousers as I once again forced him against the wall, a deep _uuummph! _made its way past his lips when his back clashed with the wood. Although I was the shorter one of us Draco was a light weight, with a great amount of effort I heaved him up higher on the wall so he could wrap his legs around my waist, to position his arse in line with my throbbing erection.

Draco lowered himself down, with a jolt of my hips I sunk all the way in, he winced, I groaned, Draco's eyes rolled back in to his head, I bit my lip hard until the taste of blood spread in my mouth. Mercilessly I worked my way in and out of my boyfriends arse, with every thrust we moaned out load in chorus, I could hear how the uneven wall behind him scratched his naked back, tearing his back to raw shreds, firing him up even further. Draco's hole tightened around my cock, his breathing became more strained than before, he was crying out louder in pleasure and the jolting in his erection had increased dramatically. As I wrapped my hand around his pulsing knob a cascade of warm come covered my hand, he winced in excitement, his arse was urging me deeper, shutting closer and closer around me until it had my cock in a choke hold, demanding me to come, to empty my load in him. With a final yank of my hips I allowed the orgasm to absorb me in full.

My legs couldn't bare the weight of the both of us any longer so we ended up in a naked pile of limbs on the floor, Draco on top of me.

"That was kind of nice." he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Kind of!" I managed to let out a laugh.

"Rough."

"Just like you wanted it then." he gave me a appreciative smile in response.

"My back hurts." Draco moaned, trying to pull a sad face.

"You could have stopped me so don't try to give me one of those!" I nodded indicatively at his face.

"I can't believe it's dark outside already!"

"That's December for you!" I raised in to a standing position as slowly as I could, yet the room started to spin around me. "Why don't you lay down for a bit, I am going to nip out for a moment to get some fresh air and clear my head." I helped Draco up from the floor.

"Sounds like a good idea." he yawned at me and I think he was asleep already before his sore back hit the mattress. I gently swept the duvet over my other half when leaving the room and silently I made my way down the many stairs leading to the bottom of the Burrow, praying that no one would be in the living room to stop me as I passed through, and for once, luck was on my side. Quietly I opened the door enough for me to be able to slip through the gap, unhooked my coat from the hanger and stepped out in to the cool December evening, letting the darkness crawl around me, take me in its embrace, cover me from any curious eyes on the inside of the house.

Soon the cold got the best of both my fingers and toes, I hadn't gotten very far, just down the lawn to the small shed built with a wooden front and bricked back, as I was about to turn back an unexpected movement made me freeze to the spot. First, all I could see was the wide, black, sleeve of a robe, then skinny white fingers grasped the corned of the shed and moments later the hooded figure appeared in full. I could feel my eyes widening, an invisible force made a knot on my windpipe, making it impossible to breath, I tried to scream but no sound came from my mouth, panic spread through me, burning me like acid. Was this it, was this how I was going to die? By the hand of Lord Voldemort in the Weasley's back garden?

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: So, here we are again! Woo! :) I hope everyone are having a most fabulous week end no matter if your are out partying, indulging in family business or maybe are just laying on the sofa in your pyjamas like I am! I want to thank all of you for your patience with the publishing of new chapters which has decreased in numbers recently but I am still trying to stick to 1 or 2 a week as good as I can :) **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it was quite a challenge for me to write this one actually, it made me miss my family back in Sweden an awful lot so after publishing this I am going straight on to Skype to speak to my mum :P I am going to stop pestering you with my blabber now! Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 33

A cold and clammy hand found its way down the neck of my jacket, nails sharp as bone cut in to my skin as the fingers trailed from my Adams apple down to the notch of my neck where they closed hard and tight, leaving me with no air. The cloaked figure lowered his face towards mine, forcing me to the ground and due to the immense amount of pressure around my throat I could do nothing but obey. The ground beneath me was cold, wet and muddy, soon the murky and dirt-mixed water started to seep in through my clothes, at first it felt like cold, nibbling kisses against my skin but in barely no time the wetness was wrapped around me like an icy blanket. I tried to draw a deep breath as the lack of oxygen had started to get to me, the fireworks I had seen in front of my eyes when Draco and I had played in the bedroom a few days earlier had reappeared, I could feel my heart trying to beat for deer life, literally, and a sudden whirring sound was chiming in my ears.

My first reaction when I'd seen Voldemort was not fear, not instantly at least, I had been caught completely off guard, lost in my own thoughts and misery, he'd been the last thing I had expected to show up in the Weasley's garden. Once I had gotten over the shock of my enemy finding me in my most vulnerable state irony struck, laughing at me for being such a childish little wimp, for going out all by my self in the dark, with the only person knowing where I actually was being fast asleep, for thinking that my feelings were important, for dwelling over the past when nothing could ever be done to change it, for feeling sorry for myself, for being pathetic. Fear didn't reach me until I was pinned to the ground and the night sky above had started to rotate anticlockwise before my eyes, as the last puff of air left my system he leaned in even closer, although the hood was still covering the most of his visage.

Whilst all of this was taking place a loud, metallic sound was chiming in the background, it was that kind of rasping sound you'd expect to hear if someone was running along a stone fence with a knife scraping over the surface, the kind of sound which left your bones cringing and your soul to rot, I thought to myself, frantically grasping at the ground around me, searching for a way out. Mere seconds before I was about to pass out something fell out from the inside of the figure's robe, colliding with my forehead. I was blinking uncontrollably, trying to stay conscious, and found that the object that had clashed with me was hanging around Voldemort's neck, dangling from a golden chain was an hourglass, a decently sized hourglass with sand rapidly flowing from the upper bulb to the bottom one.

"You're going to die, tonight!" the voice was not what I had expected, it was so much deeper and had a rattling to it as he spoke.

"Who..." I tried to wheeze out my sentence, however, the urge to be sick lashed me in the face leaving me quiet yet again.

"Who I am?" the tone in his voice was amused, he had clearly gotten me exactly where he wanted. The grip tightened once more and his sharp, bony, fingers pierced my neck. "I know that you know who I am, although I come under many different names. Throughout your life I have watched you from a distance, Mr Potter. Oh yes, I know your name, I know who you are, you're the next in line." the cloaked man patted what appeared to be a pocked with his free hand and I could just about hint a scroll of parchment peeking out at the top. "Time to introduce myself." he paused. "Like I said young sir, I have more than one name, you might know me as Pesta, Shinigami or Thanatos others call me the harbinger of doom, angel of death or death with a capital D, although most of you refer to me as... the grim reaper." as he outed the last name he lifted his free hand and let the hood fall. A skeletal face stared down at me with black holes where the eyes normally sit in their sockets, he had enhanced cheek bones and a pointy chin. "Surprised?" he shot me a yellow-toothed grin. "You see Mr Potter, people in general have the wrong perception of me, I am not evil, I solely do my job... solely!" death laughed at his own pun. "Sorry, I don't get to have much fun now days, there is so much evil in the world that my presence no longer causes a fright... where was I now? Oh yes... you see, I do my job, I get my list from the boss," he patted the parchment again. "Reap the ones I am supposed to and move on... people say I separate loved ones from each other, this is not true, no, I reunite loved ones, reunite people which might have been parted for decades... I am here to reunite you with you mother and father... Harry." the second he raised a large scythe above me the metallic rasping in the background ceased. "Yes, that was me... great stones to sharpen my blade against." he nodded towards the bricked corner of the small shed, lowering his scythe over me.

"_Harry?" her voice was smooth as silk and there was an undertone of hope in there._

"_Mum? Is that you?!" a kind of excitement that I had never experienced before spread through me as I realised who was calling for me._

"_Ah! My boy!" I was no longer laying on the muddy ground in the Weasley's garden but in a warm and fluffy bed in a clinically whit room. My mother's red hair was a bright and clear contrast to the plain surrounding and I was certain her face was actually beaming from happiness as she leaned down to caress my face. "My little Harry, you've grown so much, you're so so so beautiful." Lily seated next to me on the bed and helped me sit up so she could hold me in her arms, lovingly run her fingers through my unruly hair and rock me slowly from side to side, radiating a limitless amount of love my way._

_I didn't know what to say to her, there was so much I wanted to tell her, we had pretty much my entire life to catch up on. I wanted to tell her about growing up, I wanted to tell her about the moment I found out that I was a wizard, I wanted to tell her about the photo album Hagrid had made me, the one with the pictures of them, I wanted to tell her about being a Gryffindor just like they had been, I wanted to tell her how much I have missed them, their love, their participation in my life, I wanted to tell her about Hermione and Ron... the old Ron, I wanted to tell her about the Weasley's, which had taken such good care of me, I wanted to tell her about Draco... so much to tell, echoed in my head, still the words got stuck in my throat._

"_I have missed you so much!" I croaked and tears started falling from my eyes, dampening the sleeve of my mothers shirt._

"_And we have missed you!" she held me even tighter to her chest, hugging me like I might slip away from her grasp again, although I wasn't going anywhere. Death had reaped me from the earth life I had and brought me here, like promised, to reunite me with my long lost relatives._

"_Is dad and Sirius here too?" I asked, sounding awfully childish._

"_Yes, they are, Sirius miss being there for you my darling, but I am quite sure that he is happy to be back with James again, they both are." she smiled and I could see she was happy to be reunited with their childhood friend. "You look just like I remember Harry, simply a little older. The same cute nose," Lily poked my nose gently with her index finger. "those emerald eyes which used to peer at me cheekily from the inside of the cot, they are not so small any longer, but cheeky I am sure, you're after all your father's son." my mother let out a wholehearted laugh which made me blush, and a thought of the naughty business Draco and I tend to get up to came rushing in to my mind. "I hit the nail on the head there, didn't I?" she continued to laugh as she planted a kiss on my forehead._

"_HARRY!" a familiar voice echoed around the room, sounding like it was coming from a very far distance, my head felt unusually muddled and I could not connect the sound with the name or face it belonged to._

"_What is that?" I asked._

"_They are calling you back, we dont have much time now my son." Lily's breath on my head was warm and she gave off a luscious sent that made me feel calm and at peace. _

"_I dont want to leave you again! I cant bare another day alone!" I turned around, pleadingly staring in to my mothers eyes._

"_Harry, your dad and I are always there, watching over your, and you make us so proud every day but you need to go back. We will be waiting for you when the time is right, when you are meant to leave the living behind, however that day is not today. It pains me to let you go my dear but I know that happiness and love is waiting back there for you and it wouldn't be fair on them to leave so hastily, would it now?" she challenged my gaze and I knew she was right, I had to be with Draco, grow old with him, then we could leave, return to this place which seemed to be spared from pain._

"_I love you mum, I will miss you every day, you, dad and Sirius..."_

"_HARRY!" cried the hysteric voice again, making the room quaver. _

"_Now close your eyes," she held me tighter then ever before. "I will sit with you until you go..." a tear drop fell from her eye and silently landed at the top of my head. "I will never truly leave your side, son, I will always be there for you, you will never be alone and you will always be so very loved..."_

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of you out there that find or has ever found that life can be a struggle, for what ever reason. We all carry our baggage, and its important that we dont tuck it away and leave it be, its important that we deal with what's painful, so we one day can move on.. I also want to take the opportunity to thank a friend of mine, which I didn't know I had so much in common with, for being a true inspiration to this chapter, thank him for helping me put troubled feelings in to words.**

**Now, please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 34

My body felt heavy, tired and terribly drowsy, my eyelids seemed to be glued shut and when I tried

to part my lips to say something my jaw disobeyed my wish, all that I managed to conjure was a dull grunt.

"Harry?" Draco's voice wasn't more than a whisper, still unable to speak I stirred again. "I am here, Harry, don't worry, you're not alone..." he sounded calm, so was I, it was like I could still feel the lingering touch from my mother, her warm and secure arms around me. The springy bed bounced a little, merely moments later my pillow was compressed and I could feel Draco's warm breath against my neck. "You can hear me, cant you?" he whispered and to my surprise I could hear how he must have been holding back the tears whilst he spoke, in response I let out another sound resembling a gurgle. "If this is my fault Harry, if it's my fault that this happened I wont be able to forgive myself... " what he said didn't make sense, how could it possibly be Draco's fault that death hunted me down outside, he could never have anticipated such a thing.

After a long pause Draco continued "We have to talk more, whenever you feel it creeping on, you have to let me know, you cant keep bottling your feelings up, none of us can, because I cant afford to lose you, Harry, you're the most important thing to me! Before you came in to my life, the loving way, not the me-bullying-you way, I had stopped believing in love... I had banished all love from my life but for the one my mother gave me... I haven't really gone in to details about my previous love experiences before... Yes, I have told you about my father, what he did to me, I have told you about my gorgeous mother, although I haven't told you how I always went for the complicated girls, I mean just look at Pansy, she might be hot but there is nothing but pain hiding behind those curtains of black hair. The reason I fancied them all was for the same thing, I could identify mysekf with their issues... I'd simply fall for them without questioning the wisdom of it, because they were like me... they were broken... but of course it always ended badly... people got hurt... It was a poisonous environment, bringing down both my confidence and self-worth and that's when I'd hurt myself.. well, one of the times.. and eventually I gave up on romance, it felt just like an altogether ill fitting suit... until I met you, Harry... You have showed me what love is, what it can do, love has has proved to me that my existence is dependant on you... when you're no longer breathing, neither will I..." he paused to let out a little giggle. "The start was always great though. It always is, right?"

I wanted to wake up, I wanted to be there for Draco, hold him tight to my chest, stroke his hair, tell him that everything was going to be alright... explain how none of this was his fault, I had to tell him about meeting my mum, however no matter how hard I tired my eyes remained shut and my jaw clenched. Since I didn't respond Draco continued his hushed one way conversation with me.

"Harry, when you wake up, you have to promise me that we'll talk more, I am giving you my promise now... I promise you, Harry James Potter, that when I feel the need to cut myself, when I feel the demons form in my head, I won't listen and I won't lock myself away alone... I will go to you, sit with you, so you can help me ride through the storm, and I will do the same for you..." the tears must have made its way past his barriers, soon Draco was sniffing uncontrollably next to me. "I know I have already said it but its so so so important that we talk, I dont ever want to experience tonight again and I am sure you feel the same about that night in the room of requirements after we had that bath in the prefects bathroom, remember? That night my father send me that letter, that night I nearly killed myself... that night I did the one thing I had promised myself I wouldn't do any more... let it get out of control, let my emotions take over... but I was so scared, so exposed, and I guess that's how you felt tonight... it's so easy to let the love of the act and the relief from the pain take over and the consequences are the least of your conserves at that point in time, however afterwards you knew it was such a pointless thing to do, you knew it was only a temporary solution, because you woke up again."

He quieted again, planted a kiss on my forehead and continued. "Thank you Harry if you're still listening, and I am sorry but I had to get all of this off my chest, since you and I became an item I have treasured every moment, but it wasn't until I found you out there tonight I actually understood the importance of opening up, I know you have nagged me about it already, although I didn't want to accept the seriousness of the statement and you were right as always, I feel better already by getting this out in the air and I realise that the identity crises I have been through is completely self-inflicted due to my insecurity, sure my uncertainty in things is rooted in something much deeper but this is at least a start." he silenced again, I could feel him move next to me, maybe he was wiping the tears of his pale and beautiful cheeks. "So many words to frankly say that we cant continue like this, that we need to talk more!" he giggled and kissed my forehead again. "You try to rest now, I am going to find Mrs Weasley and let her know that you seem to have surfaced somewhat... I love you Harry!" with those words I felt the bed rock slightly again, I heard him tip toe over the floorboards and soon the wooden door swung shut with a quiet thud.

I don't know if I had dosed off again after Draco left but I suspected that I had as I could hear Mrs Weasley's voice coming from the hall way for what seemed like only seconds later. She was talking to someone but I couldn't decide if it was just her and Draco or if someone else was accompanying them.

"Draco tells me you are awake.." Molly placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, I felt a wand tap on my wrist and before I knew it I were able to open my eyes, I was able to speak.

"What happened?" I croaked. "I really-" I didn't get any further as Mrs Weasley hushed me.

"You need to rest Harry, Draco will sit with you and he can explain everything to you once he consider you strong enough." with another motherly smile she left the room again.

"Draco?" he didn't say anything, only sat down on the bed by my head. "I seriously don't know what's going on, so if you'd care to share I'd be very great full!" I hadn't meant to sound annoyed but that's how it came out.

"What do you mean, you dont know?" he wasn't angry, he sounded sad.

"All I can remember is going down the garden... then..." I paused, I was scared that if I told Draco how I had met death he'd think I'd gone mad. "You're not going to believe this but... death came to collect me... I met my mum..." a tear fell from my eye and rolled down the side of my face.

"So you dont remember nearly killing yourself?" my boyfriend leaned forward and dried the tear trail from my cheek.

"No, everything was fine until I saw this cloaked figure, I though it was Voldemort at first, then he spoke to me, told me that he was the grim reaper... he suffocated me whilst telling me that he was going to reunite me with my parents..." Draco's face seemed to be turning from pale to ghost-white as I spoke.

"And I guess you dont recall any of this?" he lifted one of my arms and I could see how both my underarms were wrapped up in bandages, Draco must have assumed by the look on my face that I didn't know what had happened to my arms. "I woke up about an hour after you had put me to bed and thought it was odd that you weren't there with me but supposed that you were downstairs, maybe getting something to eat... after yet another few minutes I managed to crawl out of bed and headed down to be with you but in the kitchen I found only Mr and Mrs Weasley and the living room was empty, and that's when I started to worry... I recalled you telling me that you were going out for some air but no one remembered seeing you go but when we couldn't find you inside I ran out to look for you... I didn't take me long to find you at the bottom of the garden by the small shed and it was the most horrendous and devastating thing I have ever seen in my life Harry... you were so deadly pale, your eyes were open and stared glassily in to space, your clothes were soaked through from the murky mudd-water you were laying in and your arms... they looked somewhat like pulled chicken, the undersides of your lower arms where torn to shreds and the bricked corner of the shed was covered in your blood... I don't know if you had a fit or something but you lashed out on that wall..." he silenced and covered his mouth with his free hand like he was holding back the urge to puke.

Draco mentioning the corner of the shed made a memory surface _great stones to sharpen my blade against._ had death said and nodded towards the bricked corner. Had I really seen the grim reaper? Or had my brain simply gone in to self-preservation mode to spare me from the horror? Was the death I had seen only a figment of my imagination? Had I really gone bananas on a house just like that? Was I more fucked up than I cared to admit? Had I become a danger to myself?

"I spoke to you earlier... I dont even know if you could hear me..." Draco begun, cutting my thoughts short.

"Talk... we have to talk more..." I echoed.

"We cant slip like this Harry, it's not durable in the long run, one day one of us will take it one step to far and..." his voice cracked up and I could see that the sheer thought of being separated brought tears to his eyes.

"I promise... more talking... and more sex." I added at the end with a grin.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: I am sorry that it's been about a week since I last published a chapter, been busy all week and super tired for some reason. I also would like to apologise for all the angst in my chapters recently, one of the reasons is because I have kind of written myself in to a corner and need to write myself a path out... and the main reason for all the emotional emotion-mess that's going on is simply reflecting me at the moment, I normally dont plan ahead, but simply write from the heart and I find it really hard to write super sexy, funny, things when I am feeling low, but I promise you all that things will change :) thanks a lot to all of you that are still holding on and letting me know what you think of each chapter!**

**Now, please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 35

My face shone pale in the light from the moon, Draco was snoring loudly in the bed behind me, resembling the sound of an old boiling kettle, however, sleep had no mercy on me. Despite my frazzled mind and nerves I knew that there was really no point in me cursing sleep for abandoning me, even on a night like this, if it was going to come it'd come and get me, if it ain't then it ain't... that's how it has always been and nothing was going to change that now. I would either crash quickly or not all all. That's how was between me and sleep and seeing as I was still awake I understood that it wasn't coming to whisk me away, alas, as I had hoped it would. That's the simple nature of these relationships, sleep gives, sleep takes - we're cool about it, bros. The last thought made me smile ever so slightly, it was a pained and troubled smile, although genuine. I am such a big bullshitter.

I tilted my head backwards to get a clearer view of my neck, there was no blue or red lines, no finger marks, no puncture wounds from the grim reapers bony fingertips. Gently I ran my hand over the bare skin, it didn't hurt by my own touch, there was nothing there to prove that I had been strangled merely hours earlier. I couldn't believe it hadn't been real, I knew what I had seen but all the evidence proved me wrong, they proved that I had not been the victim of death but the cause of it all, they proved that I had gone crazy, that I was capable of killing myself off to escape the pain that was bundled up inside of me. I had felt numb before, that's why I cut myself the first time, to feel alive once more, but had it really been that out of control? Had I really tuned out so much that I couldn't remember what had really happened? Had my brain found the entire thing so traumatising that it had replaced reality with something that was easier to swallow?

"What are you doing up?" I hadn't noticed that Draco's snoring had ceased so his voice had me startled.

"Couldn't sleep, sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." I mumbled, still with my back towards Draco, but our eyes met in the small mirror in front of me.

"What's bothering you babe?" his voice was despite the fear playing on his face, controlled.

"I think a piece of my soul has been torn out and ripped apart tonight" I suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Draco sat up in bed.

"I don't know, it all just feels like a never ending internal battle, filled with pain and I will never win..." I sighed.

"Come here..." Draco patted a spot on the bed right next to himself and in slow motion I dragged my feet over to him. "It's just one of those things," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "One of those things that people born with too many feelings have to go through... I tell you though, I'd rather have gone through it, than be like one of those people that goes through their lives in zombie mode, like Crabbe or Goyle... A lot of people don't seem to have the depth of feeling that it takes to go to a place like the ones we have been, I used to envy them... but I feel bad for them now when I know better... they miss out on the extreme highs of happiness that we reach together, Harry, even if they're much less frequent than the lows... we have something rare that so many out there never get the chance to experience." Draco nuzzled my hair like he always did when he was showing me love or affection. What he had said made sense but that didn't stop the continues fear of going numb, none of the sane people he spoke about would ever have to worry about the sheer panic of being unable to feel.

"I understand what you mean Draco, but I am still torn about the hole emotional thing, what about the numbness... I mean yes, of course it's awful to see people completely emotionless and carefree, it's inhuman... but I I long to have what they have, or don't have... they don't feel the blame and guilt that I do every single day, they dont have to feel guilty for wanting to die, feeling guilty for being selfish, because they don't have things this deep troubling them..." I didn't know if what I had just said made any sense or had any connection to what Draco had said before me, I didn't care if it was completely off topic, all I wanted was to get it off my chest, right here, right now.

"Numbness is an awful way to live your life, I know what you mean babe, when you are in pain, when your emotions are cutting you up, little by little from the inside, you want to be pain free but as soon as the numbness struck you, you beg to higher powers to be able to feel something again. It wouldn't matter what you felt as long as you were able to feel, you'd even cry, pleading for the guilt and doubt to return, because sometimes it's still wonderful to feel, even sadness..." Draco paused and kissed my neck before he spoke again. "To feel alive I suppose... It's simply too much sometimes, or often. That's when things tend to get dark." we said nothing the following ten minutes, only sat there, taking in everything that'd just been spoken off, the magnitude of it all. I was the first one to break the silence.

"Numb verses pain..." I whispered.

"If you ask me... numbness seems preferable to the pain that you can feel and indeed so does death... the ultimate fantasy of a troubled soul.. that's why, I think, we spend so much time dwelling on it, it's not really something we want, but a miracle cure... or at least it seems that way and that's why we get obsessed with it..." the tone in his voice shifted as Draco mentioned dying, the terminal solution.

"I guess that's why so many people which cut, I can't deny I haven't thought it too, is aiming for that final place, the final peace... although... even when everything around you is painful, you don't want to leave it behind, you dont want to leave what and whom you love, you want to get as close as you can, stretch the limits, try your boundaries... you want to eat the cake and keep the cake..." the cake reference I had just made left Draco giggling softly, still holding me in his brace. "Did that make any sense?" I asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"God yes!" he blurted. "Chilling sense, actually! I never really thought about it that way, but you're so right! Pushing the limits to see how far you'll go...without wanting to go all the way... but wanting to know that you could or might...yes, eating the cake and keeping the cake is exactly it!" Draco's voice was not what I had expected, it sounded... happy? Thrilled by his reaction I continued eagerly.

"Exactly! Wanting to leap but scared of never returning, wanting to be in control over what's uncontrollable... I love cake!" I chuckled.

"As long as you don't eat it all!" he laughed. "People that cut is the most greedy kind if people, dont you think?" he said and fell serious once again.

"Well, on a tangent I think that's sort of how early muggle religion shenanigans began... Not with people cutting themselves but being scared for their lives, wanting to have control over the uncontrollable, you know, all that dancing for rain, praying before a hunt, sacrificing animals to have a good harvest, people being scared, needing to feel in control, as if they could actually make a difference..."

"When did you become the wise one?" he said with as smirk and poked me in the side.

"The human being is one greedy thing, has always been, love the idea of power, so it makes

complete sense to me..." I said defensively.

"Yeah that's true, some people love power more than others but what I think you mean is the feeling of having no control over your fate, and needing to feel that there is something you can do to help yourself, believing that you can make it rain if you turn around three times and say something magical, because if you didn't you'd be at the terrifying mercy of chance.. and that's a really scary thought..." Draco shot me a superior look.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr know-it-all! Correcting me on my own theories!" I blew a raspberry in his direction. "So what if I believe that everything happens for a reason?" I said challenging.

"Believing that everything happens for a reason is a passive view, whereas ritual has a purpose, a way of trying to make something happen, rather than accepting that what ever happened has happened for a reason... Although I do believe they're interlinked somehow, like they are part of the same jigsaw... what I mean is... lets say... the crops failed this year to teach you the value of storage and even though you danced your ass off there was no rain, but it happened simply to teach you a lesson..." my boyfriend stopped.

"You're an absolute nut!" I turned around and forced him on to his back with me on top. "Thanks for listening though... and thanks for cheering me up with your wild theories." I leaned in towards him and pressed my lips against his soft ones, which were surprisingly warm... must be all the talking. I though to myself. "Now it's my turn to do the... talking." I grinned at him and kissed him deeply.

With a great amount of caution I kissed, nibbled and licked my way down Draco's cheek and then his jaw, I couldn't help myself but had to suck down on his collar bone as I passed it and his nipple, oh god, my boyfriends nipples were hard as pebbles and when my tongue swiftly fluttered over the left one a deep groan erupted from within him and he urged his crotch upwards. Quickly I left his chest behind, concurred his stomach area, smothered it with kisses, in the search for my main target. It didn't take me long to reach the lining of Draco's pyjamas trousers, I could feel his erection throb through the thin cotton fabric and with a quick yank by each hip, his cock stood statue in front of me. I glanced from his gorgeous knob up towards his face, his eyes were tightly shut but his mouth was left slightly ajar, just wide enough to let out one sexy moan after the other, as the lust got to his head.

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Urghh! I feel really bad for not writing anything in about 2 weeks. I could blame it on work, being tired, trying to get out of a depression pit, wanting to knit rather than write, writers block, no imaginary sex drive, having a Harry Potter marathon, laziness, spending time with my real life boyfriend... but it doesn't matter, I've done other things and that's a fact, and I am sorry, I know there is a few out there waiting for the next chapter and I feel like I have let you down a bit, although I hope you might have been busy with any of the above, preferably something fun like a Potterathon rather then being depressed :P By the way, I will be going home to Sweden by the end of next week, for 10 days, so there is a risk the publishing will be poor as I will be spending every waken moment with my family. Sorry, I am ranting now, as always, hehe! **

**Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 36

Draco cried out in pleasure as I carelessly rammed two saliva drenched fingers in to his arse, when I hit the depth of his rear chamber my boyfriends body arched upwards, I knew I had hit the right spot as Draco spasmed, and his cock twitched in happiness. The beautiful erection that was dancing in front of me couldn't have been a clearer invitation, eagerly I lowered my head, took the head between my lips, let my tongue clean the salty pre come off the top before I sucked down on him, hard. For minutes I worked my head up and down the shaft of his knob, fiercely grind my crotch against his left foot and scissored his hole with my two fingers, in and out, in and out, all accompanied by the sound of Draco's strained breaths and greedy yelps.

"Just fuck me Harry!" he panted from above. "I need you to fuck me now, I cant wait any longer!" Draco was clearly desperate as he was now tugging at my hair to stop.

"Your wish is my command..." I growled with a smile. "How do you want it?"

"Up the arse, daah!" he sighed, still grinning.

"Yeah but from behind or like this?"

"Like this, I want to see the look on your face when you stick it in, its so damn hot I could come at once..."

"Lies, you always close your eyes when I push in!" I laughed.

"No I dont, if I did, how would I know that your eyebrows always raise up under your fringe when the head of your cock enters me." Draco had a _Mr Know-it-all _look on his face as he finished his sentence.

"Shut up you! They don't!" I protested but I guessed that he was probably right, ignoring the embarrassing fact that my eyebrows escaped my face when I fucked Draco I freed myself from my own boxers and gripped my boyfriends thighs gently with my hands.

Draco's arse was already stretched and prepared for my entrance, I hauled his bum up towards me, he locked his feet behind my neck and as I was about to sink in to him he winked at me. With a steady grip on his hips I penetrated him completely, I gasped, Draco gasped, my eyebrows raised to hide under my fringe, Draco clawed at the sheets beneath him, I pulled out to impale him again, he tugged at his own cock.

As I was driving my penis in and out of Draco I couldn't help but to pick up on one of the thoughts that swooped through my head. How could I have lost the will to live? How could I possible have felt that there was nothing left for me among the living when this beauty under me was all mine!? Lately I had been fading, weathering, but with every thrust I drove the pain away, with every moan I was filled with love, as Draco's ass tightened around me the emptiness was forced out of me, death has lost this battle! The feelings and emotions that rushes through my body urged me to dig my fingers deep into the pale skin of Draco's, my nails pierced his flesh and left burning red marks as proof of the act which were taking place in one of the bedrooms in the Burrow at that very moment.

New years eve came and went, Draco and I were happy to find that the Weasley's wasn't kicking up too much of a fuss over the last day of the year, a nice dinner with the family, some fire whiskey and a simple song at midnight was just enough to put out our thirst for company and social entertainment. I had been banished to serve my sentence of recovery in Percy's old bedroom which acted like our temporary refuge point.

It was the morning of Hermione, Ginny and Ron's departure back to Hogwarts, Draco and I had travelled down the many flights of stairs moments earlier to see them off, Mr Weasley was going to take the trio to Kings Cross, I wouldn't have minded going with them but I knew that neither Mrs Weasley nor Draco would have approved, _not in my condition_, as I had so kindly been reminded more than once a day since the _incident_ as if I was a middle-aged woman in her later parts of a complicated pregnancy. Hermione embraced Draco and me in to a loving hug, Ginny had done the same, although she might not have been as enthusiastic about hugging my boyfriend as Hermione had been and Ron, oh Ron, Ron, Ron… worried he still might catch the gay virus he lamely waved to us from the door, pretending to be stuck between the girls and his father. I let him win this time, I had no energy to argue or even get upset, I just wanted to go back to bed.

We climbed the stairs together, Draco was following closely behind me and, as always when I was in front, I could feel his hands touch me up, followed by a sharp pinch on my bum.

"Oi, you!" I cried and turned on the spot.

"What?!" Draco tried to look innocent but failed badly, a huge grin was playing on his lips and his eyes burned like smouldering fragments of ember.

"Cheeky" I purred whilst wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Me! Never!" he bit his lip and was no longer able to hold back the grin so his face cracked up in to a full blown smirk.

"You nutter!" I giggled and thrust myself in to his arms, luckily Draco was fairly prepared and managed to catch me, he carried me up the last few steps and back in to the bedroom.

"I am so sick of this room!" he whined as we laid down next to each other on the bed moments later.

"What do you mean?"

"I have had enough of being trapped in here! I have already counted all the nails in he roof, 497 to be exact, the sun starts to set at 5.07 and its dark in here before 5.30 and there is a hole at the bottom of the wall just by the door, there, where there normally is a skirting board." Draco pointed towards the hole, it wasn't much larger than a few inches in diameter but there sure was a hole.

"I am sorry..." I mumbled, knowing it was all my fault that we'd been trapped in this scrawny little room for the past few days.

"I heard what you said earlier, and I am proud of you..." he responded, ignoring my apology.

"What? When?" I was confused.

"When we had sex."

"I still dont get it.."

"You said that death has lost this battle" Draco smiled at me, I blushed, I hadn't realised that I had said it out loud.

"What do you say about a walk?" I said, trying to steer us on to another subject, Draco nodded and we walked down the stairs in silence.

"Great news boys!" Mrs Weasley came hurrying towards us, waving a letter in her hand. "I've just had words from Dumbledore, the school has been secured and special reinforcement precautions ha been taken to withhold the high security standard. He will be sending a port key in a few hours so you can return to the school tonight, in time for the new semester." Molly was beaming at us, what she didn't realised was that this was the last thing I wanted, and after casting a quick glance at Draco, he must have felt the same way.

"How can it even be safe sending a normal owl?" Draco criticised.

"Dumbledore got his ways! I bet you're so existed to get back to our friends!" she clapped her hands in delight on our behalf.

"Yes, of course." I tried to force out a smile.

"Oh! Before I forget, Dumbledore has asked me to advise you to keep you absence as desecrate as possible, he doesn't want the truth to cause any distress among the children. Therefore when you return, Draco dear, if anyone asks where you have been, please tell them that you had to travel home due to a family emergency and then stayed for the holidays. And Harry, you will need to keep those bandages on for at least another week since you're skin is still very frail so if anyone asks, simply state that you had an accident and had to visit St Mungo's, and then spend the remaining time here, but please be vague on the details." she looked a bit worried.

"Thank you, for everything!" I sent her a sincere look before giving her a hug.

"Mrs Weasley, is it okay if I steal Harry away for a walk? To... enjoy the view one last time." Draco both looked and sounded sad.

"Of course you may! And you are more than welcome back, both of you!" Molly brought Draco in to the embrace as well and gave us a good squeeze.

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: So here we are again, sorry for the delay :) I am in Sweden right now, as previously mentioned, with my family and the writing is therefore also slow, I do apologise but I hope you will enjoy it anyway! :3**

**This chapter is dedicated to my gorgeous Ashley, simply because she dislikes closets unless she gets fucked in one ;)**

Chapter 37

Draco took my hand and literally pulled me out through the door, coat half on, hat in his free hand and scarf hastily slung across his shoulders. We walked down the lawn, past the shed where I'd had my fit a few days earlier, over the little fence that surrounded the large garden, in to the small collection of trees and Draco didn't stop until he had reached the heart of the little forest. He halted, let go of my hand, turned his gaze towards the frost covered ground and I could see how something, looking very much like a tear, fell from his downward facing face and land on the toe of his shoe. Angrily he swiped the end of his sleeve across his eyes and over the bridge of his nose before suddenly turning his head up, challenging the sky by letting out a loud, and pain filled cry of helplessness. Without saying anything I took a few steps towards my boyfriend, lifted his arms up, placed them around my neck and then wrapped my own around his body, holding him close, his tear soaked cheek against the bottom of my cold one, his sharp chin digging in to my shoulder, his soft but damp eyelashes gently fluttering against my skin.

"I can't go back, Harry… we can't go back…"

"It'll be fine…" I lied, I knew it wasn't going to be fine, Draco had to go back to being Malfoy and I had to become Potter – the boy who lived, the chosen one, Harry Potter! I would never stop loving Draco but knowing what it feels like not having to hide who we are, _what_ we are and what we feel for each other, I didn't know if I could walk back in to the closet again, literally and metaphorically. I didn't know if I could live a lie again.

"Promise…" Draco sniffled.

"I promise…" as I spoke I could feel my intestines knot in my stomach, leaving a burning ball of guilt behind.

"Why do I find it so incredible hard to believe you…" one of his tears found its way down the collar of my coat and left an icy trail along my neck before it was absorbed by the fabric of my shirt.

"Because you know me…" I whispered.

"I won't hurt you again, ever " Draco choked on his own voice and his arms tightened around me.

"I am not worried about that, I didn't think you would… I know you were in a darker place when that happened compared to now… I am not scared of Malfoy…" I wrapped my arms closer around his body as well, grasping on to what ever sliver of Draco I could, holding on for deer life, as if he would turn right in front of me, trying to remember what we have, what we had… before it was all too late.

"So what is it?" he questioned.

"Why is this all about me all of a sudden? I am not the one crying, what's up with you anyway?" I didn't mean for it to come out sounding so defensive, cruel, but it did, Draco pulled away from me like he'd been burned by my touch.

"No it's not all about you, but I asked because I care, because I fucking love you Harry, okay!? I asked because it's more important to me how you feel than how I feel, I don't care if I have to go back in to the dungeons, if I have to sneak behind peoples back, as long as you are okay, as long as you're mine!" Draco had raised his voice; it was stern, serious, but filled to the brim with fear.

"That's the thing! I can't go back to play hide and seek, I can't go back and be happy when I know what we could have outside of the school, and I can't really pretend that I am looking forward to having to watch Pansy slobber all over you again." I knew that what I had said was what I felt and that it was the truth, I couldn't live in secrecy any more, yet I felt like a bastard outing the words.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" I could see a light go out in Draco's eyes and if it would have been physically possible I am sure I could have heard the chattering sound of his breaking heart.

"No! God no! You're worth all the misery in the world, however weird that might sound, I'd die without you Draco, you're the only reason I want to live, if you wouldn't have been a part of my life I know I would never have come back from… you know…" I stepped forward and took his hand in mine, avoiding his gaze.

"What did you mean by all that then, that you can't stand this, and cant live with that?" understandably he was still confused and slightly defensive but my latest speech had relaxed him somewhat.

"I mean that I will miss this, being able to be who I truly am around you, around people, and that everyone… well nearly everyone… respect me, us, our decision, our love… that it will be hard going back to the old us, having to hate each other in public… having to be enemies…" I lifted my head and met Draco's eyes, this time it was my turn to be the one tearing up.

"Do you want to run away with me?" I couldn't tell, but I was nearly sure that it wasn't a joke on his part, no it was a genuine proposal.

"Now?"

"Why not, we've got nothing to lose only your happiness to be gained…"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"I don't know…" after my response we fell silent, simply stood in the small assembly of trees, looking at each other, imagining the possibilities, the risks, the scolding from the adults around us if we were ever found… caught…

"Maybe it was a stupid idea." Draco said and thereby also broke the quiet surrounding us.

"And tempting…" something twinkled in my boyfriends right eye but he didn't dwell on the matter further only took my hand in his and walked me back to the house where Mrs Weasley greeted us as soon as we stepped through the door.

"There you are boys! I was just about to go looking for you, the port key is here and it is due to departure in less than five minutes. Oh! I took myself the liberty to collect your belongings, your trunks will be waiting for you at the school." she shot us yet another motherly smile, although I thought there was something else behind her love, did she possibly send or stuff back to the school so we had no choice but to go back?

"Thank you so much for everything Mrs Weasley, I am sorry that we... I... have cause some discomfort and disturbance to your family holiday." I finished the sentence by lowering my gaze.

"It has been nothing but a pleasure having the two of you here!" Molly said dismissively.

"Yes, thank you so much Mrs Weasley, thank you so much for having me, thank you so much for your kindness..." Draco paused, I let my eyes trail over to him for a short period of time and the shadow that swept across his beautiful profile made a horror like fear spread through my body. It was as if someone had stabbed Draco's heart, mercilessly twisted the knife around and around to the decrepitating sound of shredding flesh and muscle.

"My pleasure!" she repeated before embracing us in one last loving hug. "Time to go, hurry!" Mrs Weasley nodded towards an old, rusty stove poker which was leaning towards the old fireplace where a homely fire was blazing, the usually blackened iron was glowing with an unnatural and clear blue glow.

"Thank you!" I called after us, the second I placed my finger on the stove poke a familiar pulling behind my navel came to and the world spun wildly around us.

We landed on the cold, hard stone floor in an empty Hogwarts classroom with a loud _crack_, my limbs were tangled in Draco's, he was laying face down, I was on my back.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled, rubbing my sore head.

"I think I might have broken my nose." he moaned.

"Let me look at you." I said to him whilst undoing myself from his body with a great amount of effort. On all fours I crawled over to Draco which was still face-planting the rough surface of the floor, gently I rolled him over on to his back and yes, his nose was lined with blood but nothing seemed broken.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy!" the sharp, sudden voice surprised us both.

"P-professor McGonagall!" I stuttered in response.

"I am glad to see that you arrived... in one piece." she said, pursing her lips. I wasn't sure but I thought that I could possibly hint a bit of amusement in her tone as she spoke, looking down at us, still half laying on the floor.

"Did professor Dumbledore send you?" Draco muttered.

"Yes he did, Mr Malfoy. He wanted to make sure you arrived on time, and he wanted to make sure that you were escorted to dinner at once, no shenanigans!" McGonagall gave us a knowing look, had all of them really anticipated that we'd try to take off? Were we that predictable?

"I guess we better get going then, we dont want to leave the headmaster waiting." my boyfriend raised from the floor so we could head off to the great hall.

"Wipe your nose, will you." she said in a degrading voice before turning around.

We walked in silence, Draco shot me sad looks every now and again but he didnt take my hand, didnt speak, didnt touch me, neither did I. Everything was so different from this morning when we were still living in this little bubble, a bubble that seemed so unbreakable, but no bubble is, they all break eventually, break with a little _pop_, and then it's gone, leaving you to fend for yourself in the cold without any protection what so ever.

"Ehhr, professor... I think I need to visit the bathroom to clean up a little bit before I can attend dinner..." Draco pointed towards his, still, slightly bloody nose.

"Okay Mr Malfoy, but Potter, you're coming with me." McGonagall didn't wait for my response only kept on walking.

"I think I might have to go to the toilet... I didn't have the time to go before we left, it was all in such haste!" I tried, desperate for some final alone time with Draco, even if it would be brief.

"Was it now..." she eyed me down, she knew I was partially lying. "You better be quick, dont make me regret this sudden act of kindness." McGonagall still had that shade of amusement playing on her face although her eyes were stern.

"Thank you Professor!" I was so relieved I could have kissed her shoes before she walked off.

"This way!" Draco whispered and as he took my hand in his an electrical impulse surged through my arm, via the heart and down to the pit of my stomach, awakening the tap-dancing butterflies for the first time in what seemed like ages.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you lovely people that stick with me and the story even though the updates are slow at the moment. I am still with my family in Sweden but will be going home tomorrow, back to work on Monday. Hehe I always get so lazy when I am on "holiday" am sorry, wouldn't it be nice though if I could just sit in a little cottage in Sweden, watch the seasons pass by outside the window whilst writing... one can dream I guess ;) haha!**

**Oh well, here is 38, I hope you all enjoy it and that it trails on in the right direction after the last chapter :)**

Chapter 38

He had taken my arm and as we turned around the corner we didnt head towards the nearby bathrooms, no, I was dragged in to a broom closet across the corridor.

"What the...?" I said in a hushed tone.

"I just have to do this, or I wont be able to walk in to the great hall, not like Malfoy at least." Draco was trembling with my fly, tugging angrily at the button, as he finally got my trousers undone he pulled them down with one tug and along with them went my boxers, leaving me butt naked in front of him.

Draco knelt down in front of me, placed his right hand on my hip and took my still relaxed cock in to his mouth. It took less than ten seconds for me to harden, his warm lips around me and his eager tongue flicking over the head was just the right way to go to get me hard, fast. A held back moan slipped past my lips, Draco's left hand had found its way up the inside of my right thigh and his fingertips were now teasing my balls.

"Ahhh Draco!" I hissed with pleasure as I knotted my fingers in his hair, forcing him closer to my crotch.

My boyfriend was working his head up and down the shaft at a good pace, pressing his tongue against the underside of my cock, hungrily urging for me to come. Draco's hand had left my sack and was now on a journey from the front to my arse, softly teasing the skin between my legs on his way, sending shivers up my spine, letting out suffocated moans whilst working on me. I had not expected it, so when Draco abruptly let his finger in to my bum I couldn't help but to gasp wildly, pull at his hair and exhort him to move faster, needing to come. He was moving his hand and mouth in one motion, his finger hit my depths as his lips clashed with the base of my cock, he was pulling out whilst teasing the opening to my arse, playing with the retracting ring, his swift, eager tongue cleaned the head from pre-come, tormenting me with lust.

"I am going to come!" I cried, muffling the sound by covering my mouth with my free hand that weren't tangled in Draco's blond hair.

"Come for me, oh babe, come for me!" he urged, still with my knob in his mouth. I thrust my hips back and forth, needing to penetrate him as deeply as possible, wanting to feel his throat surround me, desiring for him to swallow me deep and hard. Draco shot his finger in to my arse one last time, squirming it around, leaving me no other option than to come. With a deep breath I let the orgasm fill my body, I cascaded in to my lovers mouth, feeling my knees tremble right before I crashed down beside Draco in the small closet with a small _pop_ as my cock left his mouth.

"Oh fuck Draco!" was all I could say as I jolted my head backwards, hitting the side wall with a low thud.

"Agreed!" he smirked back at me.

"Reckon we can face the crowd now?" I let out an exhausted smile.

"Yes... I will miss you..." Draco's eyes flooded as he spoke.

"Please dont cry babe, it will be so much harder to go if you do." I took his hands in mine whilst I pleaded with him.

"Sorry!" he sniffed, trying to fend off the wave of emotions that was splashing down on him.

"We should really get back now," I said after briefly looking at my watch. "or we'll have to answer to McGonagall and I rather not." I added hastily.

"You're right." Draco sighed and raised himself on to his feet before helping me up. "I will always love you Harry Potter, never forget that! No matter what is said out there, or what is done, I will love you, forever and always."

"And I will love you, my gorgeous boyfriend, my Draco Malfoy... forever and always..." after we had fallen silent once more he leaned in towards me and our lips met. It was the most passionate but pain-filled kiss we had exchanged in months, Draco's lips were chilly against mine but the fire burning in our hearts made it seem like nothing.

We walked through a couple of corridors together but soon we closed in on the great hall and decided that it would be a lot better if we went in one by one rather than together holding hands. I volunteered to stay behind, I was going to give Draco four minutes head start and as he walked off it really hit me, I had to walk to dinner and face the entire school after being away for quite some time without any kind of explanation, and I had to do it all on my own. My boyfriends blond locks disappeared around the corner, it had taken him less than 15 seconds to walk through the empty corridor and leave me to myself. Draco had glanced over his shoulder one last time before vanishing and his eyes were desperately begging me to call his name, begging me to ask him to come back to me, but I didn't, I let him go. I was all alone, the corridor was completely quiet, but for my watch which fiercely counted down the seconds until I were to be reunited with the rest of the school, _tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock!_

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed in the direction of my watch like some kind of lunatic. "What the fuck am I doing?" I muttered shortly after my sudden outburst and moment of insanity, I lowered my arm, allowing my sleeve to cover the traitorous watch and its aggravating tick-tocking.

Dinner was a pain, every single person present in the great hall had turned their heads towards me as I had entered, no, not every one, all of the people in there but my Draco, he seemed to be examining his food, or even more like dissecting what ever was on the plate in front of him. I sat next to Hermione, ate my dinner in silence and walked off to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was fairly empty when I entered it, although it didnt come as a surprise seeing as I had pretty much been the first person to leave dinner, only a few students were scattered around the circular area, noses deep in piles upon piles of books, it was the perfect time to sneak up to the dormitory without having to explain myself and the reason for my recent absence.

I had childishly assumed that I would be able to simply lay down in bed and then let sleep sweep me off to a better place, a place where Draco and I could run barefoot in the green grass, swim in a crystal clear lake and have passionate sex under a cork oak. This wasn't of course the case, I was laying in my bed and it was fucking freezing in the tower room so I had my quilt pulled up to my chin whilst staring at the inside of my privacy curtains. This extremely exciting exercise still had me captured as the rest of the boys which belonged in the same dorm as me started to trail in one by one. Ron was the first person to arrive and I knew it was him straight away, its hard to be mistaken by his slouchy way of walking, dragging his feet along the floor whenever he was tired. He had stopped next to my bed for a few seconds as if he was considering talking to me but then he continued on to his own bed and within a matter of moments the springs in his bed told me that he had laid down. I spend the majority of the night staring at the ceiling, around 4am I wept like a baby for twenty odd minutes, indulging in self pity, missing Draco, wondering if he was laying in his bed missing me as much as missed him? Was he as miserable as I was? Or was he fast asleep? Not affected at all? As my tick-tocking watch changed from 5.59am to 6am I pulled my privacy curtains quietly apart, dressed and headed down for an early breakfast.

The great hall was rather empty with only a hand full of students presents and they were spread across all four house tables, mainly Hufflepuffs though. The Gryffindor table only hosted two young students before I joined them pushing the number up to a brave three, the Slytherin table only had one blond student eating by it, Draco. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes met and the butterflies in my stomach started to flutter their wings about. I positioned myself strategically by the table allowing me to gaze over to Draco without the risk of anyone suspecting or noticing anything. No matter how self involved or selfish it might sound it made me feel alot better to see my boyfriend in the same state as me, knowing that he had suffered as much as I had, that he'd had a sleepless night too, that he might have bawled his eyes out just like I had. Draco cut my train of thought short as he looked up from his porridge and met my eyes, he smiled and discretely mouthed _I love you_. His little gesture made me smile and a precious warmth spread through my inside and I blew him a kiss in response, glossing over the gesture by wiping my hand across my mouth and then reached for a piece of bread. I wished that this quiet moment of silent communication could last forever but soon the horde of newly awakened students crowded the hall and I had to collect my books soon and then head off to History of Magic class with Professor Binns. I guessed that anything that could possibly motivate me to not throw myself in the black lake, which was Draco and his cuteness, was a good ting.

"Morning Harry! You're up early." Hermione's voice was a mix of everything, she sounded surprised, worried, glad to see me and suspicious.

"Couldn't sleep..." I mumbled, still staring down at the bottom of my juice, hoping that something would submerge from beneath the surface and pull me under so I wouldn't have to spend four hours listening to Professor Binns in the company of Ron.

"Why?" she sat down next to me as usual but instead of grabbing her usual breakfast she let her eyes examine me, trying to read me like one of her books.

"Never mind, its stupid..." I looked up from my juice glass and tried to give her a comforting look, I failed big time.

"Harry, you know that you can always talk to me, no matter what... Has Draco done something?" Hermione placed her right hand on my knee.

"No, its nothing to do with him, its nothing at all Hermione, trust me." I force out a smile and reached for the basked filled with delicious buns so I could hand it over to her.

"Thank you Harry." she didn't seem convinced but accepted my smile and the bread.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Here is a little mid week treat for all of you, courtesy of my brain being over-imaginary whilst at work xD hehe! I am aware that some details might not add up with the original story in this chapter, I just wanted to make a point of the fact that I am aware but don't care ;) in a nice not caring way! :D haha!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 39

Professor Binns was standing, well, hovering next to his desk which was cluttered with old books whilst preaching giant wars, again! I wasn't sure weather Professor Binns had forgotten that we were now in year six or if the subject of the giant wars really were supposed to drag on for yet another term after already one and a half years of it. I was sat in the back row of the class room together with Ron and Hermione, although Hermione was somewhat acting like a human shield between us seeing as Ron was still not talking to me and I had given up the hope of ever getting my friend back.

"I am going to fall asleep!" I moaned whilst letting out a long sigh.

"No you're not because you're taking notes, if you were taking notes that is!" Hermione whispered back at me. Frustration and boredom was fighting each other, trying to concur the throne of my full attention which my lack of sleep currently possessed.

"I need to get some air." I raised myself quietly from my seat but Hermione pulled me back down by tugging at my sleeve.

"You can't go now Harry!" she hissed under her breath.

"I have to go toilet then, happy!?" I snarled in response, freeing myself from her grasp to then annoyingly tip toe out of the classroom. It felt so reliving stepping out in to the quiet corridor, not a single soul was in sight and some kind of peace was hanging in the air, calming my sleep deprived nerves. I started to walk up and down deserted corridors aimlessly, halting occasionally to stare out a window for a moment. I was craving Draco's presence copiously even though I had only seen him two hours earlier. But seeing him simply wasn't enough, I had to talk to him, touch him, hold him, smell him, fuck him. Suddenly an idea took form in my head, the thought quickly possessed my entire consciousness and I had to fulfil it. At neck breaking speed I sprinted down corridor after corridor until I came to a stop outside the door to the defence against the dark arts classroom, I raised my hand and knocked on the wood with determination before pulling the door open.

"Mr Potter?" the new defence against the dark arts teacher was a tall blonde woman with chestnut brown eyes that always seemed to wear an insecure look upon her face, which most definitely didn't suit her roll as teacher or subject at all. The entire classroom had turned their heads around to stare at me but surprisingly enough I didn't feel the least nervous, only a warm fire lit up in my heart as Draco's eyes met mine.

"I am sorry to interrupt Professor but Professor Dumbledore has asked me to collect Malfoy because he wants to see the two of us in his office." it was hard calling him Malfoy but I forced out the most serious and trustworthy look I could master and thought of how lucky I was that it was this specific teacher standing in the room in front of me, I reckoned that neither of the others would have fallen for my little trick.

"Alright then, Mr Malfoy would you be so kind and accompany Mr Potter to the headmasters office." Draco collected his belongings in slow-motion, I was impatient, I had to stop myself from tapping my foot against the floor.

"Come on Malfoy, we don't have all day!" I sneered, the sneer was genuine although I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"What's up!?" Draco asked as the heavy door swung shut behind us, there was panic in his voice.

"Calm down, nothing… or… heh…" I blushed.

"Dumbledore didn't send you, did he?" a suspicious grin spread across my boyfriends face.

"Maaaaaaybeeeee…" I smiled.

"Go on, tell me." he giggled.

"I would like to take you up on your offer!" I took his hand and stole a quick kiss.

"What offer?" he was still confused.

"Remember yesterday… in the woods…"

"I know what you're on about!" Draco cried out with a huge smile however he covered his mouth quickly, worried someone might have heard him. "Don't you think it's a bit reckless and impulsive though… dangerous even?"

"So!? I couldn't care less, I can't stand being away from you any longer or I'll do something very stupid! I know I sound like a love struck 14 year old girl but am serious Draco, I need you and that's now!" If need be I was prepared to beg on my knees, if that was what it would take.

"I don't know why you are trying to convince me babe! I was the one suggesting that we'd run away together anyway." he laughed and shot me another one of his heart warming looks.

"We need to go like now, though. I told Hermione that I was going to the toilet and if we don't show up for our next few lessons I am sure the teachers will alert Dumbledore… and yeah, by then I think they'll know exactly what we've done."

"Got any plans on where to go, and most important, how?" Draco asked.

"First of all we need to get out of the castle, I got my invisibility cloak but I am not sure we got time to collect any of our other stuff…" I sighed.

"No, you're right, we better get out of here as quickly as we can and then we can decide what to do."

"It's sucks though, that non of us is old enough to apparate, that would have made things so much easier."

"Weeeeellll…." Draco grinned at me.

"Well what?"

"Sometimes it's beneficial to have a father that is a death eater, so to speak." triumph shone on his face, he was happy because he had a way of beating the system, he had a way of going around the wizard law.

"You can explain as we walk, we have to get a move on." I threw the invisibility cloak over the two of us and wrapped my arm around his waist to stay in balance but also to steal some closeness from my love.

"I take it that you are aware that they teach you how to apparate when you're 16, so this year, but you can only do the test once you're 17 and if you were to apparate outside of class as a 16 year old the ministry would be alerted since you've still got the trace on you, just like any out of school magic you perform. But as you might have gathered, the death eaters don't wait to lure their followers in until they are 17 and neither do they wait to train their newly acquired idiots, and the only way for them to do so out side of school is to bypass, trick, the trace." Draco was talking in a hushed tone as we slipped through the main doors and out on to the school grounds. "I've been performing magic out side of school since the day I received my wand, I've been trained by my father, my auntie and other death eaters, coined by them to become their little minion, taught how to not fear anything and how to never feel again." as he finished speaking we had reached the little road leading to Hogsmeade. We walked through the Hogwarts gates and I knew that once we placed our feet on the other side of the fence there was no going back because the entire world would know that we had run off together as lovers, that Harry Potter had run off with Draco Malfoy, or they might possibly think that I had killed Draco, discarded the body and had gone in to hiding myself.

"So how do you do it? I mean, if you use magic out side of school to cast some kind of spell the ministry will be alerted anyway, wont they?" what he had told me so far made complete sense, of course the death eaters had some kind of way of getting around the law, they always did, so I wasn't the least surprised but how did they get past this particular obstacle of being able to cast this bypass spell?

"That's where we got a bit of an issue. To be able to perform the actual spell without getting detected it has to be cast on to one of our wand and one of us by someone over 17, which for the death eaters naturally isn't an issue."

"Which means we're screwed anyway then?" my cleaver plan suddenly seemed so stupid, and impulsive, exactly what Draco had said earlier.

"Lucky for us, I had plans on chatting you up in the bathroom later on today so I brought my rucksack of… things." he brought us to a stand still whilst hauling the medium sized bag off his shoulder, fished around inside for a bit and then pull out a very familiar, pink bottle.

"And what are you planning to do with that?" disbelief spread through me faster than a firebolt.

"Sort things out!" he giggled.

"How?"

"Watch me!" Draco led the bottle towards his mouth and pressed it gently against his lips before taking a small sip, instantly his appearance started to change. Draco shrunk a bit in height, his blond hair didn't change in colour but it grew down to his jawbone although somewhat shorter in the back, a chest that would make any girl green with envy emerged at his front and I could hint lovely female curves taking form under his uniform.

"Brown eyes, pouty lips and a heart shaped face really suits you." I winked at him.

"I am always sexy!" he protested.

"Of course you are, but that boyish Hogwarts uniform doesn't make you any justice though!"

"No, you're right!" Draco handed me his robe before undoing his cardigan which he later handed to me as well. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, revealing a well formed cleavage, and then he undid the three bottom ones, tying the loose ends together which automatically enhanced his smooth stomach.

"Better! But you're going to be cold!" now it was my turn to grin.

"No I won't! Hand me my robe, please." Draco reached for his robe, turned it inside out to hide the Slytherin emblem on the chest. He pulled me in to a small side alley so he could leave the safety of the invisibility cloak without being seen.

Draco indicated for me to follow him by waving his index finger in my direction, I walked a few steps behind him so no one would bump in to me however close enough so I could slip through the door without being noticed as he walked in to the three broomsticks. The pub wasn't as crowded as it normally was when the Hogwarts students did their Saturday invasion of the small village but there were a fair number of men and women filling the decently large area by eating lunch or drinking by the bar even though it was merely midday.

Draco's age had not changed when he drank the polyjuice potion but he sure didn't look 16 any more and I suspected that it was his heavily increased chest width that had added a few years on to his looks.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: First of all I just want to say that to write this chapter has been a bit mind fucking :P , haha! and I am sorry if some of you might find this one slightly boring but I am on a roll and this has to happen before we can move on, right ;) everything happens for a reason :]**

**I hope you'll enjoy the chapter anyway! :)**

Chapter 40

"One butterbeer, please!" he said, leaning against the bar desk strategically close to a guy with a fire whiskey in his hand and I estimated that he must have been in his mid thirties.

"There you go love." Madame Rosmerta placed a frothy butterbeer in front of Draco and gave him a friendly smile. As he turned around I could see how he leaned ever so slightly towards the man beside him and Draco's hand brushed against the dark haired's arm.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Draco said and bit his lip, it was incredible how different his voice was as a girl, high pitched and very bubbly.

"I don't mind pretty little things like you touching me." slurred the man with the fire whiskey creepily.

"That's very noble of you…" Draco responded with a sugary smile, pressing himself closer against the other man. "May I ask what a handsome man like you could be named?" he placed a hand on the stranger's chest and let one of his fingers trail along the others neck. Even though Draco was a female, looked like a female and had female parts it was slightly disturbing seeing my boyfriend hooking up with another bloke. I knew that this had to be done if we we're ever going to be able to run away together without being picked up by the ministry around the corner.

"My name is Eduardo, Eduardo Dolohov. How about you my darling?" I could see how Draco had to stop himself from pulling back away from the man and my stomach churned with disgust.

"Dark matters like me are non of your business" he giggled. Eduardo let out a catlike noise under his breath just as if Draco's come-back had exited him even more.

"So what brings you to Hogsmeade? I don't recall seeing you around." he ran his fingertips along Draco's jaw and then down his neck, moving closer and closer towards his cleavage.

"Me," he laughed dismissively, "I am only here for some fun, on my way north and though I would see what Hogsmeade got to offer… and I can tell it sure has potential." Draco was standing chest against chest with Eduardo now but I still managed to catch a glimpse of his swift movement as he let his left hand grope the other man's crotch before leaning in even closer to whisper something in his ear. I couldn't figure out what Draco had said to him but Dolohov's eyes had widened and he had a sickeningly pleased grin on his face. "I am just going to the ladies room, don't go anywhere handsome." Draco purred before he marched over to the toilets in the other end of the pub, with me in tow.

Draco searched the booth quickly and to my relief we found that the lavatories were empty.

"Holy shit! Harry do you know who that is!" Draco was twisting his head left and right, trying to figure out where I was located.

"Dolohov, isn't that the death eater, one of Voldemort's closest ones?" I said, moving up next to him but stayed hidden under the cloak in case anyone were to enter the room.

"Yes, but that's… what's his bloody name again…urgh!" he was gesticulating furiously, angry with himself that he couldn't remember the man's first name. "Antonin! That's it! Antonin Dolohov! Sorry, I should really have known that straight away seeing as he is like this!" Draco crossed his middle finger with his index finger and wiggled them in my direction. "with my dad and his _buddies_. That guy out there is Antonin's brother! I can't believe that I managed to walk up to the only person in there that has death eater relations!"

"What do we do now then? I mean you cant get him to perform the spell seeing as he will know it already, right?" why did it all have to be so complicated I thought to myself.

"The thing is, Eduardo is an idiot, literally, he is so stupid that even the death eaters don't want him. He consider himself a death eater although he doesn't have a mark and the only reason he has not been killed or put in to exile is simply because he is related to Antonin… so we should be okay, they would never share something as valuable as this specific spell with him."

"How come they have shared it with you?" I asked, I knew it was not the time to be criticizing Draco but a part of me had to ask, he was always going to have his fathers blood running through his veins and since he was only a small child they had branded it in to his brain how the family allegiance should always remain the priority, that the bonds between family members are so much more important than those tied between friends, he had been told where a family's loyalty lies… I knew I shouldn't doubt his honesty or his love… but blood was and has always been thicker than water.

"I am their little puppet, they pull the strings and I am meant dance… which I am not any more, hence why they sent my dad and those death eaters after me before Christmas."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Draco smiled my way and his eyes were glistening. "Time to go back and get down to business!" he walked back out of the door again with me following close behind. The second we stepped out through the door to the women's lavatories and back in to the main room of the three broomsticks Eduardo walked up to Draco.

"I missed you missy! I thought you had done a runner." he laughed at his shitty joke and the sheer sight of him disgusted me even more now when I'd had it confirmed to me that he was a death eater, I couldn't believe how Draco could be so up close with a man that had such a tarnished history, a man who wanted to be a death eater so desperately even though they didn't want him.

"I wouldn't leave you just like that, not before I get what I want at least!" a quiet but greedy giggle emerged from the depths of female Draco's body.

"Is that so," Eduardo was mirroring Draco's behaviour and expressions, "lucky for us then that I took myself the freedom to get us a room whilst you were in the ladies." _fuck_ was my initial thought, even though he says that this Dolohov brother is an absolute nut I still didn't like the idea of them alone together in a room upstairs, away from the crowd, locked away from safety.

"You cheeky sod!" Draco didn't get a response to his little comment, Eduardo merely took his hand and lead him up the stairs and in to the assigned room and I managed to sneak in about a millisecond before the door was shut.

The room wasn't much to brag about, it was average size with an old four poster bed plonked down in the middle and in one of the corners by the window stood an unoccupied stool which I concurred whilst the other two was hitting it of by the bed. I sighed internally by the thought of having to sit here completely quiet watching my boyfriend go to extreme lengths just so we could run away together and knowing he did it all for me didn't make it any better, it was a lot worse. I was worried he was going to like being with other men more than he liked being with me, worried he would prefer someone else rather than me after this.

Draco and Eduardo were tangled in each other on the bed, they were still fully dressed but snogging wildly, only 10 minutes or so had passed when Draco broke the slobber induced silence.

"Do you want to know what I like?" he whispered.

"Mmmm.."

"I like the idea of being tortured…" I nearly snorted out loud when I heard what he said, Draco liking torture, biggest lie of the day!

"Oh do you now!" it was obvious Eduardo liked this turn of event.

"The darker the better!" he encouraged. Draco crawled off the bed and on to the floor where he knelt down and placed his hands behind his head which automatically enhanced his already well sufficient bust. "Point your want at me!" he demanded, wetting his lips with his tongue. The other man seemed a bit baffled by it all but did as he was told.

"I want you to curse me, but with my curse of choice!"

"Deal!"

"Say after me," Draco moved his plump lips in a slow manner, biting down on the bottom one whenever he got the chance. "Latito-natus"

"Latito-natus" Eduardo said but nothing happened. I had risen from the stool in the corner from anticipation, my heart was racing and the palms of my hands were so sweaty that I was worried my wand might slip out.

"Come closer…" he exhorted.

"Latito-natus" Eduardo repeated, nothing happened.

"Closer…"

"Latito-natus"

"Closer…" Eduardo was now so close that the tip of his wand was poking Draco in the forehead and what I could see taking place behind Draco's back made me smile. Behind his back, away from sight of the man in front of him, I could see Draco holding on to his own wand which was still half way down the back of his black trousers.

"Latito-natus" this time something happened, a stream of dark green emerged from the tip of Eduardo Dolohov's wand and like a leech the green light sucked on to Draco, covered him in the spell until it was slowly absorbed by his skin.

"Petrificus Totalus" Draco had pulled his wand out from behind his back and before Eduardo even had had the chance to react he was under a full body-bind curse.

"Well done!" I laughed and came out from underneath my cloak but Draco didnt jump and down in triumph or cheer with success, no, he had run over to the small wash basin in the corner and was heaving, spitting and hissing worse than a cat down the drain. "What's up babe?" I darted over to my boyfriend, holding his girly hair back whilst he was being sick.

"I cant... stand..." he heaved, "the thought... of his saliva" another heave, "being... inside of... me." Draco spat one final time before he rinsed his mouth with water for several minutes.

"I am sorry you had to do all that babe." I said and looked down, feeling ashamed of myself for putting him in that situation.

"It was worth it all, because it worked!" he shone at me like I had never seen him beam before even though he really looked worse than death.

"So what do we do with... him?" I said and pointed towards the man on the floor.

"I'll take care of it, then we gotta dash! I'll sort you out with the trace once we have gotten ourself a bit of a distance to the castle." Draco walked up to Eduardo and pointed his wand towards him. "Obliviate" he whispered.

"You wiping his memory?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"Just so he doesn't remember today... this." he took my hand. "Lets go!"

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: So, here is another chapter, god I have been really productive this week, hehe! I know there has been a lack of proper, full blown, sex recently, Yes, yes, yes, I know I have to do something about it and I will, but Harry and Draco need to get to safety before they can, right.. Well I know a lot of you (yes Ashley I mean you) dont see any issues with the just getting on with it in the middle of Hogsmeade under the cloak, haha! But I do ;) at least right now! But I promise, I really do, there will be some sex coming up VERY shortly so please bare with me! :D **

**Here is chapter 41(oh my god I cant believe we have passed the 40 mark, is it getting to dragged out?) and I truly hope you will enjoy it!**

Chapter 41

We had let the invisibility cloak fall over our bodies and at a slow pace we made our way down the stairs, out of the three broomsticks. Still secure under the cloak Draco and I hurried along the main street of Hogsmeade, Draco was holding my hand in his squeezing it hard as we rushed down a side street and towards the outskirts of the little village, leaving the castle behind us step by step. After another 10-15 minutes at a high pace we reached the edge of a forest, the trees stood close together and the vegetation was dense, creating a perfect cover for two teenage boys that were up to some serious mischief. If we would be able to get away with calling it mischief I didn't know, it was some serious dark shit we we're up to, death eater kind of stuff, and I was sure that we could easily get sentenced to quite a few years in Azkaban for this.

"Okay Harry, I need to remove the trace from you, well trick it, before we disapparate from here and I think we'll have to do a side-along apparition since you don't know the exact location of where we're going." Draco pulled the invisibility cloak off us in the hope that the trees would cover us enough to not be discovered.

"Where are you planning on taking us?" for some reason I didn't like the idea of him deciding on his own where we were going, we were in this together and should make decisions in unison, I didn't feel like we had the time or like it was worth wasting our energy on arguing however so I let this one slip.

"Well, we need some secluded place where we can simply lay low for a couple of days, see what reaction us taking off like this has had and whilst in hiding we can discuss what we should do next. I don't want to be on the run though, Harry. I want to be able to find some place where we can just be away from the rest of the wizarding world for a while, you and me together, spend all our waken time together, nothing or no one to disturb us." Draco smiled gently and caressed my cheek with the back of his right hand.

"That sounds perfect!" I couldn't hold back a smile and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hold tight to your wand, try to clear your head and just relax." Draco instructed me as he placed the tip of his wand against my forehead. That weird sensation you get sometimes if an object is pointed towards your head became percent, making the area big as a knut tickle. Clearing my mind was easier said than done, as soon as I focused on emptying my head of thoughts all I could do was to think of pointless crap such as _why does my left heel tickle? _and_ the tree behind Draco reminds me of Hagrid. _"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Mhhmm" I responded.

"Latito-natus" Draco said loud and clear, a bit too loud if you'd ask me. Merely seconds after he had said the spell the same green substance that had covered Draco earlier emerged from the tip of his wand, it leached on to me and to my surprise it made me feel all warm and snug as it sunk through my clothes and later my skin. "That should be it." my boyfriend smiled, returning the kiss I had given him earlier.

"If we get caught now the shit will really hit the fan!" I smiled.

"Haha what?!"

"Oh, muggle saying, sorry."

"Lets get going." Draco shook his head in amusement whilst offering me his arm. "Ready?" he asked me again.

"Ready!" before I had the chance to shut my mouth the world started to spin and moments later I landed in a, to me unfamiliar place face down in, mouth full of wet grass.

"Are you okay?" came Draco's voice from above me, and I realised that the weight on top of me was his body.

"Yeah" I spat out some more grass and shuffled Draco off my back. He laughed.

"At least I landed softly." he was grinning at me, looking very pleased.

"Shut up you!" I laughed and raised from the damp ground. "Wow! Where are we?" in the far distance stood a huge mansion, well, I wasn't sure weather it was a castle or a mansion but it was build from grey stones, multiple chimneys crowned the roof tops and windows with multicoloured class like the ones in a church decorate the otherwise fairly bland façade.

"Welcome to the Malfoy's summer mansion." Draco had a weird grin on his face as he extended his arms forward towards the building.

"Are you sure this is safe?" was all that I could think of to say.

"Of course, we only spend my summer holidays here, then we return to the Malfoy manor in Wiltshire, so there is no reason why anyone would come looking for us here."

"It's very nice looking." I said, feeling a little bit less worried.

"The mansion has been in the family for centuries, passed down from father to son, although I do have the feeling that my father is not going to pass this on to me..." he fell silent and a shadow of sadness swept across his face.

"Ah Draco," I placed my hand on his shoulder but he decided to ignore it, he simply took a deep, shaky breath and continued. "That's the oldest part of the mansion, the tower house over there." he pointed towards the east side of the building. "It was built in 1564 by Lucius Malfoy I, it's quite funny and sad really how he came to build this place." Draco laughed at what ever memory he had of the story. "During his twenties and early thirties Lucius Malfoy I was adamant that he was going to be able to persuade the love of his life to fall in love with him too. But this special someone wasn't just a someone, no, it was the queen of England, Elizabeth I." Draco started to laugh again. "And when he realised that the two of them would never become an item his heart was absolutely obliterated, so he escaped out in to the middle of no where, the English and Scottish border that is, where he started to build this house... where he then spend the rest of his days. When Lucius died the house was passed to his bastard child he'd had with a woman from the most nearby village but the house was left to fend weather and wind on its own. It was lost and forgotten for just over 100 years when Brutus Malfoy took it under his wing in 1680 and used the mansion as a refuge after his uttering in 1675 during the periodical Warlock war. The house as it stands today was finalised by Septimus Malfoy mid 1700. So yeah, the mansion holds a lot of family history but during late it has simply been used as a summer retreat." he took my hand and pressed it hard in his.

Whilst Draco had been telling me about the house's history we had made it closer to the house and with less distance between us and the garden I could see how impressive the grounds surrounding the house really were, it had a special quaint touch to it. A statue of a you half naked female, frozen in the midst of a passionate dance stood by herself among the now dead reeds on a piece of land in the middle of a small pond which was probably filled with water lilies during the summer. Bushes of dead flowers covered large parts of the garden, shaded from potential onlookers by massive hedges, leaving the family on the inside their own little sanctuary, a refuge from the world.

"It's really beautiful here..."

"It sure is, and it's even more beautiful in the summer..."

"What's up with the naked woman in the flower bed? She looks a bit like a muggle..." curiosity had gotten the better of me and I had to know who she was.

"Ahh, that story really is sad." Draco begun.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too..." I sighed internally, I knew that I shouldn't have asked.

"No, I didn't mean it like I mind telling you, I just mean it's sad why its there. You know Septimus that I just told you about, he used the mansion as his permanent residence and he lived here with his wife and three children. His eldest daughter, Annabelle, was a free spirited soul, she lived for her inner passions, she was very unlike the stereotypical Malfoy. One summers day Annabelle followed her father in to the small village a few miles up that road." Draco pointed towards a small road that winded through the forest to the south. "In the village she met a boy her age, about sixteen, and it had been love at first sight. Annabelle and the boy kept meeting up in secrecy, he knew there was something unusual about her but blinded by love the two couldn't have cared less that they lived two completely different lives. One day when Annabelle came to their secret meeting place he wasn't there, she waited and waited but he never came, a few days later in the village she heard that the boy had been gruesomely murdered, his heart had been cut out and set on fire. During the days that followed Annabelle started to wither, faded like a flower in an autumn breeze, her dancing had ceased and so did her singing... one week after the boy's death she drowned herself in the pond." Draco paused and the thought of what could happen when forbidden love develop between a Malfoy and a muggle... a Malfoy and a Potter, sent chills down my spine. "Annabelle's mother was devastated by the loss of her eldest daughter and let this statue be raised on the little island in the pond in her memory, so Annabelle's spirit could dance with them among the flowers forever."

"Do you know who killed the boy?" I had my idea's but didn't want to start accusing people that might have been innocent.

"It has never been confirmed but judging by the Malfoy history I would be very surprised if it wasn't Septimus, he was a true Malfoy and would never have accepted a muggle boy for his precious girl... and only someone that knew about their love would have bothered with cutting the boys heart out, like a symbol... if you get what I mean." Draco squeezed my hand again.

"Draco, promise me you wont tell your father about us, I dont fancy ending up like that boy." my tone was light, jokey, but we both knew I was serious.

"I promise, I wouldn't want to end up as a statue next to her." he pointed towards the statue of Annabelle.

Dusk was upon us and by wand light Draco guided me toward the main door, with a whisper he uttered an unlocking charm followed by a password and the lock _clicked_. To my surprise neither the big wooden door nor the hinges creaked as we pulled it open, the hall inside was grand, just like the outside of the house and I was just about to take a step forward when Draco pulled me back by my shirt.

"Did you hear that?! he whispered.

"Hear what?" I didn't get what he was on about.

"Listen!" panic was displayed on his face and now I could hear it too, low voices were having a rapid conversation and their words trailed in to the hall from the room to the left.

TBC,

feel free to leave a review :)


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Hmm, I could probably write an entire chapter of apologies and about why I haven't written anything in AGES! I am so so sorry! I have been so busy at work (I have been promoted **_yay!_**) and I have also hit rock bottom mentally/emotionally and it seriously wasn't a pretty sight. But I have finally managed to resurface and feel a lot better after some help with my "head", now I**** hope that I can produce something to your satisfaction, and once again, I am really really sorry it has taken all this time but I have been completely incapable of anything else than surviving lately.**

**[and babe, you know who you are my love, life might throw us curved balls more often than it does to others, but I'm always here for you, thank you darling for always being there for me 3 ]**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 42

"I cant believe we've been stuck out here for a month now!" came a voice which belonged to a man I couldn't see but it was obvious, judging by the tone in his voice, that he was annoyed.

"Ah shut up Mulciber! You're such a whiner!" as a woman mentioned the man's name I automatically recoiled, Mulciber was one of the death eaters that had broken out of Azkaban along with Draco's dad and auntie plus multiple of other death eaters.

"You're one to talk Arcia, continuously moaning about anything from the weather to the lengths of the frills on the rug!" Mulciber sneered at the woman which I didn't recognise the name of. Draco signed for me that we should get back out and the thought of leaving before being discovered was more than appealing right then. I took a big step backwards, Draco looked at me and suddenly his face distorted in to some kind of panic and then it happened. A loud _crack_ cut through the otherwise so silent hallway, I had backed right in to a coat stand which toppled over and its coat hangers flew like Frisbees across the hall.

"RUN!" Draco cried, not bothering to whisper.

"There is someone in the hall!" I heard Mulciber howl from the room next door and as I turned on the spot and dashed for the door I could hear hurried footsteps against the polished stone floors coming closer and closer.

"IT'S THE MALFOY BOY!" screamed the woman, I took a risk by turning my head around as I knew it would slow me down and right now, every millisecond counted. Arcia was very beautiful, she had long ginger hair that cured in large but perfect corkscrews, her skin was porcelain pale and her figure was hourglass shaped. Such a shame a beautiful woman like her had to have such a black and tarnished inside.

"AND POTTER!" bellowed Mulciber.

"Avada Kedavra!" the killing curse that Arcia had shot after me swooshed past me just about half an inch from my right ear.

"Don't kill them you buffoon! We have to keep them alive for the Dark lord!" Mulciber waved his wand in the direction of Draco but he anticipated the spell and ducked.

"Stupefy!" Draco tried to disarm Arcia but his foot caught on the uneven grass making him trip. A wet, slodgy sound emerged from underneath my boyfriend as his body hit the damp grass.

"Here! Take my hand!" I panted and reached out for him as I passed, pulling Draco along and on to his feet. We finally reached the northern corner of the mansion, temporarily sheltering us from the curses constantly flying from the tips of our chasers wands, giving us a chance to catch our breaths.

"Where is the cloak?" Draco whispered between an inhale and exhale.

"Here." I pulled the cloak from underneath my shirt and threw it over the two of us, just it time.

"You lost them you fool!" Arcia sneered.

"Me! I wasn't the one wasting time trying to kill them!" Mulciber bit back.

"Come out, come out! We know you're there! You can't hide forever!" her voice was smooth as silk but it had a sickly twang to it at the end. We stood huddled together under the cloak, trying not to make a sound whilst the two death eaters were making it closer and closer to us. When Mulciber was only a few feet away from Draco signed to me that it was time to go, and since he had grown up here, spend most part of his childhood summers roaming these grounds I quickly decided that it was right call for him to take the lead. Slowly, making sure to not step on anything that could cause a disturbance to the ground, not step on anything that could give away out position, we tiptoed further and further away from the two death eaters.

"I WILL SUMMON YOUR FATHER!" Arcia yelled at the top of her lungs in to the night.

"Desperate woman..." Draco mumbled with his lips pressed against my ear. The swift motion of his soft lips against my skin had a most unexpected affect on me. The butterflies in my stomach had been awakened and I could feel that tingling sensation behind the base of my cock.

"Can we get out of here now so I can have my way with you!" I purred, forgetting the world around me for a matter of moments.

"We just need to fetch something before we can leave, then am happy to be in your possession." he took my hand and lead me towards what looked like a gatehouse. "Alohomora." Draco wheezed and the lock to the stone tower clicked. "Wait here, I won't be long." I didn't like the idea of Draco going somewhere on his own, completely visible, when there was death eaters around, we didn't know if there was more of them than the two we managed to shake off on the other side of the mansion. I had only finished my line of thoughts though when the blond god-sent guy stood in front of me again with a large bag on his back.

"What's that?" I said, confused.

"Our new home." Draco beamed at me. "At least until we can find something a but more suitable, something sheltered." he kissed me on the lips as he returned under the invisibility cloak. "It's actually the tent father and I used during the Quidditch world cup two years ago."

"Did it not get burned down along with all the other tents?" it was my initial thought and it had slipped out of me before I'd had the chance to stop myself.

"No, it was pitched in the area where people like the minister of magic had his and they were all untouched. Lets go now."

"Where to?"

"Take my arm, Harry." I linked my arm in Draco's and we we're on our way.

We landed in a more organised pile this time, the ground wasn't wet like it had been by the Malfoy summer mansion, no, it was soft and distinguishingly green even though our only source of light where a crescent moon.

"Are you okay?" came Draco's voice from my left.

"Yes, I am fine, are you okay?" I replied. "Where are we?"

"A forest on the outskirts of Nottingham." I scanned the area around me and the place where we had landed was sheltered by a couple of fir tree's and the floor was covered in green moss although the trees not far away from our little spot were different, great oaks, probably hundreds of years old, and the ground was plain but for constellations of roots.

"Any reason why you chose this place?" I asked, and placed my hand on Draco's shoulder, somehow I got the feeling that he had debated whether to take me here or not.

"Well... I..." Draco tugged at his selves, I wasn't sure if was consciously or not. "Once I had been taught how to disapparate I was free, when I felt like hell was over me, that I had hit rock bottom or that I needed space I could simply take off, there was nothing stopping me any more... This forest has seen the best and the worst of me, it knows me better than my parents do, just because it has seen all states of me. Even at Hogwarts, when it was all too much, when I couldn't take it any more I simply snuck out to Hogsmeade and apparated from there..."

"Ahh, Draco, you don-" but he wasn't going to stop, it seemed like once I had opened the floodgates, there was no way to stop it, not until the basin was emptied.

"I have sat by that tree," he pointed towards one of the smaller oak trees roughly 100 yards away. "wishing myself dead so many times, stabbing at my body with various objects... I've been kicking the trunks, fist punching them... screaming out in pain... sailing down on to the dry leaves in a sobbing pile of body..." then he suddenly chuckled, "I even had my first proper drunken moment out here... oh god," another chuckle, "I am so glad I was alone, from what I remember I was criss-crossing between the trees, talking to myself like some old man which wife had been dead for the past 20 years or so... arguing with myself, laughing... you get me... I also came here the night... you know..." he paused, shot me a knowing look but I really didn't get what he was on about. "the night I nearly killed you in the school... I stayed with you in the hospital wing... for as long as I was allowed... but at one point you were hanging on by less than a thread... madame Pomfrey was sure we had lost you... and I wasn't allowed to stay with you... she... "he started to sob, "she said that you... needed peace and quiet... that it was your... only... chance... and I thought... that it was the last... time... I'd see you... breath... alive... even if just..." Draco wiped the tears from his cheek and cleared his throat, "I came out here to kill myself that night, Harry... I knew that a life without you was not a life worth living... but something stopped me... I returned to the school... and was told that against all odds... you were going to live..." he smiled faintly at me. "I've had good times here too, it's not just angst and suicide... do you remember the first time I touched you up? When you were all body-bound and I came after like two seconds..." he let out an embarrassed giggle. "I came out here that time too... I was so happy about what had happened, you were so beautiful... and..." his voice broke again, but with a smile this time. "Harry, I just love you so much!"

"And I love you Draco!" we met in a steamy kiss that lasted longer than normal. His hand started to fumble with the top button to my jeans and I couldn't resist but to knot my fingers in his neat, blond hair. Draco exhaled with pleasure, he was trying to grind his crotch against what ever part of me he could reach as I bit down on his lip. "Lets raise this tent now so we can continue." I said, trying to pull away from him, wanting to continue.

"Deal!"

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)

_Oh btw, since there has been such a lack of sex (depression does that to some people, completely destroys the sex drive) I have decided that next chapter should be a luscious one ;) that's kind of why I left it off were I did now :P mwhehe! _

_Thanks again for reading and being such amazing people!_


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Hi people! Long time no see! A lot has happened in life since I last wrote, hence why its been so long. I have for one handed in my notice at work because my partner and I will be moving to Sweden very soon and got a very busy schedule right now! Woop! So I am sorry its been so long, I hoping there is still people out there wanting to read and I am sorry if the chapter isnt as spicy as you might have hoped, it's just sooo hard sometimes to get it right, I hope you will enjoy it somewhat anyway :) Love you all!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 43

Before anything Draco had pointed his wand towards a bunch of selected trees circling us whilst murmuring a row of charms, which I presumed were protective ones. Raising the tent took only a matter of minutes, Draco had obviously done it before and suddenly a fully erected tent stood welcoming in front of us. The tent was slightly bigger on the outside than Mr. Weasley's had been at the quidditch world cup, and the inside, oh god, the inside...there was no way to compare the two. The Malfoy tent was like a miniature mansion on the inside, of course it was all 'tenty' but a very luxurious one.

"If you don't shut your mouth soon a bird will find you and build a nest in there!" Draco laughed at my astonished expression.

"I have a better idea of how to shut my mouth." I purred.

"Oh, do you now" Draco had understood my hint and merely the idea seemed to excite him.

"Cheeky!" I closed in on him, pressed my lips against his neck and my right hand against his crotch. Draco gasped from my touch, he sunk his nails in to my back and rapidly picked up a good phase, grinding himself against me.

"Oh Harry, suck me Harry, please!" He pleaded between groans. I let my eager lips trace down his neck, with a gentle tug at his shirt I managed to reveal his collarbone which I sucked on to, hard, and with another pull Draco's top dressed the floor. Two pale nipples stared directly at me from his chest, they were so incredibly mesmerising, a dribble of saliva escaped my mouth and as if under the imperius curse I leaned in and took his left nipple between my lips. "Nnnghhh.." Draco sighed, his left hand dug deeper in to my skin whilst his right shot upwards and in to my hair. His reaction was more than satisfying and such a turn on so I gave his nipple a few more chews before I let my fingers take over.

"Get undressed!" I demanded, it was funny to see Draco's surprised reaction to the sudden change of heart. "Leave the boxers." I grinned.

"What about you?" he said like a whiny child.

"Oh, are we all for equality now?" I teased.

"Fuck you, Harry!" he protested.

"In a bit, first I want some things my way." I couldn't help but to continue grinning. "Need help?" I didnt wait for an answer only walked up behind Draco and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzled my nose in his hair and then the crevice of neck, inhaling all that I loved about the boy in front of me. He had this magical scent, that special one which was a mix between skin, faded aftershave and man. "I love you." I whispered in to his ear.

"I love you too.." Draco mumbled. I didnt say anything further, simply let my tongue trace along the skin behind his ear. A slight whimper came from my boyfriends mouth and goosebumps were starting to show on the otherwise so soft skin.

"Liking this are we?" I whispered with my lips millimetres from his neck, letting my warm breath play with the small blonde hairs on there. I wasn't going to let him off so easily though, with circular motions my both hands occupied themselves with Draco's nipples on the front as my lips yet again were pressed against his neck. With feather light kisses I left invisible but burning marks wherever I touched ground, as the hunger grew inside of me so did my passion, my ferocity, soon leaving teeth marks on Draco's shoulders, whilst helping him undo his fly.

"Just let me come Harry!" Draco pleaded just as I closed my hand around his cock from behind.

"Already!" I said trying to sound shocked. He responded with a groan.

"Turn around." I ordered. Draco stepped out of his jeans, which had hit the floor moments earlier, and spun around. Under his boxers towered that master piece, the weapon of mass destruction that made my knees weaken. I let my hands run down along the sides of his naked figure as I knelt in front of him, teased his hip bones, swallowed his cock. Draco came in my mouth with a cry even before I'd had the chance to pulled out half way.

"Sorry..." he blushed and turned his eyes away.

"Mmmmhhh..." I hummed, enjoying every drip of come in my mouth, making Draco turn his face back towards me with curiosity.

"Pardon?" he seemed confused.

"You taste amazing babe." I said, letting my tongue swiftly sweep over my wet lips.

"So you dont mind?"

"Ehrm..no!" I smiled. "May I fuck you now?"

"Please!" Draco handed me my wand so I cold prepare for entering his bum.

It felt so natural now, the entire process of us having sex, I didnt feel embarrassed any more and that was good, not having to feel embarrassed or worried about every move I made, made the sex itself seem so much more enjoyable. Draco didn't wait for me this time, he pulled a duvet from one of the beds and threw in on to the floor only to join it himself seconds later. He was so beautiful where he laid on his stomach, the indentation running all the way from his neck, down his spine and disappearing in between those cheeks made me shiver with pleasure, it was incredible really, how the bloke I loved the most was laying here in front of me, so exposed, so in love with me too, I was so lucky.

"Are you going to join me today or what?" he called with his face buried in the duvet.

"Coming!" there was no time to loose, with a well lubed cock I laid down on top of Draco, I ran my knob in between his bum cheeks a few times before pushing in to him. He didn't cry or whimper this time, he merely let out a long exhale which seemed to be filled with more pleasure than ever before. Draco's back was so warm and soft against my chest, he took my hands in his, I rested my head on his shoulder and then we fucked. We made a serious amount of love, the line between dream and reality became blurred, Draco and I turned in to one being, our hearts must have been beating in tune and when I moved, so did he. His arse was so tight around my cock I felt light headed, none of us kept any track of the time but after what seemed like and hour of sharing such a dirty but pure moment I finally emptied my load of come inside Draco with a moan.

After another half an hour or so of cuddles Draco freed himself from my arms.

"I need a piss or I'll soak us both!" he giggled. I love post-sex Draco, he was always so cute, giggly, girly really, girly in a guy way, it made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You do that, I mean go to the loo, not pissing on us." I laughed. "I am just going to get some air, see you in a minute!" I pulled my shirt over my head and stepped outside the tent, in to the quiet night.

I walked over to one of the trees, I didnt want to stand directly next to the tent, there was always that risk of me saying things out lout whilst thinking and I didnt want Draco to hear, not that it was anything bad, I just wanted some privacy. I decided to walk in the opposite direction of where he had previously pointed out to me that he used to let his emotions out, somehow it felt like intruding on his feelings or something, so I headed for another oak fairly far from the tent but still within the circle of Draco's protective spells. It wasn't until I sat down on the damp ground I realised how stupid it was of me to not put my trousers back on, my boxers was wet through pretty much straight away and the cool from the ground bit my bum.

"Expecto Patronum" I whispered and out from my wand galloped the silver stag. I knew it was silly, even far fetched and childish but I could help it, "Hi Dad..." my voice broke and tears flooded my eyes. I wanted the stag to come closer so I could touch it, I wanted to feel its comforting warmth close to me, just like a fathers safe embrace around his child.

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Here we are again! I hope you all are having a good week end and that you will enjoy this new chapter!**

**Any FOB fans out there (Ashley I mean you) could potentially find something in this chapter that they might recognise :)**

**Now, let the reading commence! :)**

Chapter 44

The stag begun to roam the little patch of land closest to me, it was behaving so much less like a normal patronus and more like a real deer, wearily nibbling the ground with his lips but still proud as punch about his magnificent crown and handsome head. His relaxed attitude helped me regain some strength so I just opened up.

"I wish you could see this dad, that I could tell you everything directly, you and mum... I know I should be over it by now, that I should be used to all of this, that I shouldn't miss you like it was yesterday... but I do dad... even though I never got to know you... I miss what we could've had, what I never got, what other kids take for granted." Suddenly a giggle slipped past my lips. "I am sure you wouldn't approve of my choice of partner," I giggled again as the image of me bringing home Draco to my parents for the first time entered my head. "Well, I am sure you would have approved of me liking blokes but I am convinced you'd have a thing or two to say about my choice of guy." sadness struck again, I let out a long, strained, sigh. "I know you would have understood me though, I am sure of it… I need help dad… I cant handle all of this on my own, I need help… I want help… I just don't know how to ask for it, who to ask!" hopelessness welled up inside of me, it made me angry. "I CANT HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!" I bellowed in to the dark. "Dad…" the stag moved his ears a little but kept on eating from the ground. "What if I do it again? What if I loose control and… and… what if I kill myself?" I paused for a long time, angrily wiping a tear from my cheek. "I cant do that to Draco… I need to be here for him, he really needs me, dad…" I ran my fingers frantically through my hair, trying to calm myself down.

"There is so much love within me, I could explode from all the feelings I have for Draco, and I so desperately want to be able to share it with you..." by the word love the stag turned its head and looked directly in to my eyes, held my gaze like he was listening intently, but the second I started sobbing it vanished. "No don't go, don't... leave me". There was no holding back when the beautiful stag disappeared in a haze of a shimmering white mist. All the fear, pain and panic that I had been bottling up inside of me for the last day or so simply poured out of me through tears and sobs. It wasn't the sexy kind of sobbing either, no, it was that kind where you're crying so hard that you can neither breath nor see, that kind of crying that children does when they are really upset, that kind of sobbing where you are more or less hyperventilating. I must have looked so unbelievably unattractive where I sat in my soaked through boxers, tears mixed with snot and dribble smeared across my face, alone.

"Harry?" Draco's soft but worried voice came towards me from somewhere in the direction of the tent. In fear I slapped my hand against my mouth, muffling the retching sounds, with my shoulders still shaking uncontrollably. "Harry?!" he called my name a fair lot louder this time. "HARRY!?" he shouted for all he was worth. I wanted to call back, so he could come over, take me in his arms, hold me, hug me, rock me from side to side, tell me that everything was going to be okay. But I didn't, because I didn't want him to see me in the state I was, I was ashamed of how I had reacted, ashamed that I had been pouring my heart out to a patronus, I was a wimp. "HARRY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I could tell he was panicking, how could I do this to the boy I loved more than anything, more than anyone?

"I'm here…" I said in a low voice. "Lumos…" the tip of my wand lit up, I waved it lamely from side to side, hoping this would catch Draco's attention. And it did.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried! I thought the death eaters had followed us or something and captured you, and, and… and…" he fell down on to the ground, on his knees he wrapped his arms around me. "what's happened?" he looked at my tear and snot soaked face and I could see another shadow of worry sweep across his beautiful face.

"I don't really know… I think I had a break down…" I felt how my face started to burn and I was sure it had turned scarlet. Draco didn't say anything only pulled at my arms, looking for fresh cuts.

"I am not like you," I giggled. Relief shone in my boyfriend's eyes when all he found were my dark scarring from the incident at the burrow.

"Yeah… right!" he smiled, wiped some mess off my face with the sleeve of his shirt, and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco."

"Do you want to tell me what's up?" Draco's tone wasn't harsh, angry or demanding, he offered me the option to tell him what the fuck I have been up to out here or simply leave it be. I didn't really want to tell him, I felt so pathetic, although he deserved some kind of explanation at least.

"I am scared I am going to off myself... there is so much boiling beneath the surface just waiting for a chance to erupt..." I burrowed my face in to my boyfriends shoulder and some of the sobbing commenced.

"Harry... ahh Harry..." I wasn't sure, but it sounded like Draco was smiling, he sort of resembled an old man as he tutted my name repeatedly. "We're young! Its completely normal! I mean, for gods sakes! We're like young volcanoes!" he laughed lightly and kissed my head.

"When did you become such a psychologist?" I sniffled in to his shirt. "And you know what I mean... you know its more than teenage hormones... something is wrong with me... and I am scared, scared that I will loose it one day and..."

"We're going to die at some point Harry, it's just a matter of time... I know you're having a tough time right now, and I am not just saying it for the sake of trying to comfort you. I am saying this because I know, I've been there... I am here... with you. Hard times come, good times go...I'm either going to be gone in an instant, or stay here til the bitter end, I.. I never know... but I guess that's what makes it so intriguing as well babe... and since I met you, I know that I want to stick around. Yes, I do fall to the temptation of induced pain, because that kind of pain is a pain I can control, compared to anything else happening in life, and it makes me feel more alive... Hurting myself is like a drug, my favourite drug, I guess its like being high. I know you have to vent sometimes, and that you're scared you might take it one step too far, just remember Harry... I love you, and for as long as I live, I am here for you, whenever you need it."

"I am so sorry..." was all I could get out, still sobbing frenetically. Draco didn't say anything, only hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Should we go back inside?" he offered me his hand, I took it and we walked back to the tent.

Draco and I spend the rest of the night in each others arms. We had gathered a bunch of duvets, dragged them to the fireplace and simply enjoyed being together, alone.

The following morning I pretended last night didnt happen, well, the sex and all I left bobbing on the surfaced although the rest I tried to drown at the bottom of my mind, I was genuinely ashamed. Draco seemed to sense how I was intentionally being extra happy and cheerful so he tactically walked in circles around the real issue and what had happened outside of the tent last night.

"Draaacooo..." came a voice from outside the tent, I didn't recognise the voice but judging from Draco's reaction he did. He had frozen to the ground, eyes wide open, mouth half ajar and he didn't seem to be breathing.

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your lovely reviews on the last chapter, they all make me so happy and life a bit less hard! Thanks for being the sunshine in my rain and the butter on my bread! Haha!**

**Please enjoy the next one!**

Chapter 45

It took Draco five seconds or so to unfreeze, once his limbs were movable again he dashed out through the tent opening with his wand at the ready.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard him shout from the other side of the canvas. My stomach knotted with worry as I heard him cast the spell and before I had the chance to follow him I heard him speak again. "What did my mother whisper to me at my last departure to Hogwarts?!" he yelled from outside. Draco's uttering had me totally confused but there was no time to loose if there was a death eater outside, so with a steady grip around my wand I swung the tend flap aside and sprung out. In the darkness stood a tall, slender blonde woman, Draco was poking the woman in the chest with his wand and just as I took as step forward she spoke.

"Draco...?" she raised her hand to touch him but he merely impaled her with his grey eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" he cried and his voice was filled with fury.

"K-Keep...Keep me close to your heart and we shall never be far apart..." she whispered. The nervosity displayed on her face didn't suit her well polished exterior and she looked like she was on the brink of bursting in to tears. As soon as the woman in front of Draco closed her mouth something very surprising happened. It was like she had told Draco that Father Christmas didn't exist, he seemed to be in a state of shock, slowly lowering his wand arm. Without warning he suddenly started crying, a bit like the sort of crying I was engulfed in last night. That's when the most baffling thing happened, Draco threw himself around the neck of the woman. She held my sobbing boyfriend in her arms, lovingly and protectively stroking his hair.

"Ahh mummy!" Draco sounded like a very little boy as he sniffled the word mummy in to the blonde woman's robe, the blonde which I realised was Mrs Malfoy. I felt a bit awkward where I stood, witnessing what was obviously a very emotional meeting between a mother and her son, although, I figured that going back in to the tent would be even more wrong so I waited, hoping there'd be natural cue for me to enter the picture. "What are you doing here mother?" Draco took a step backwards, still holding on to the sleeve of her robe, as if he was scared she might disappear right in front of him.

"I had to make sure you were okay... what you were up to." she glanced over at me and then back to Draco which seemed to be blushing.

"How..." he started but didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence.

"How did I know you two had run off together?" Mrs Malfoy smiled, it was a quirky kind of smile but I couldn't tell whether she agreed with her son's doings or not.

"Mhhmm..."

"Well, let me put it to you this way. It's not very discreet to run away from school with another boy when some of the teachers know what kind of relationship the two of you have got." She had raised her eyebrows in a_ that was rather stupid_ kind of way.

"So... everyone knows?" judging by Draco's face the question pained him.

"No, you're very lucky to have a headmaster that cares for you integrity. Professor Dumbledore contacted me directly when he had figured out what you two mischievous boys were up to. Since you are under age the school has to inform the parents if anything _abnormal _has happened to their children, lucky for you young man there is no rule stating that both their mother and father needs to be told."

"Father has not been informed then?"

"No, he has been told the same fable as the rest of Hogwarts. That you and Mr Potter-"

"Harry." Draco filled in.

"That you and... Harry... fell out and have been temporarily expelled."

"Are you here to take us back?" Draco looked rather dis-encouraged by the information that we had just been provided with.

"No, I only came to make sure you were okay, son. I have been terrible worried..." she paused for a moment to take in every inch of her beautiful son standing right in front of her, and as she gave him that look only a loving mother could I felt how the jealousy welled up inside. "The dark lord is still using the manor as a refuge and when it was reported back to him that the two of you had been seen and nearly caught in the manor by the loch I couldn't stop myself from... my little Draco..." she pulled him back in to her arms and hugged him tightly to her chest.

"How did you find us?" knowing that Draco had used a fair amount of protective charms around us and she had still been able to locate our whereabouts, it would be interesting to know how, and I guess that's why he asked.

"Keep me close to your heart and we shall never be far apart..." Mrs Malfoy raised her arm and trembled for something with her hand under Draco's collar. "This!" she said in a suddenly hushed tone. From underneath his shirt she lifted a thin silver chain and hanging from the end was a pendant of some sort, however I was standing too far away to see what it was.

"But, but you told me it was a tradition to give a Malfoy a family heirloom before they left for their sixth year?" Draco stroke the surface of the small pendant with his thumb whilst questioningly looking at his mother for and answer.

"Oh, and it is! I just had yours… modified." she smiled again.

"Why?"

"Draco, you're the most precious thing I have in this world, and since you're father got you so involved with the Dark Lord I have been so scared that I might loose you… I just needed to know where I could find you, if I had to."

"I love you mother." Draco kissed his mum's cheek and hugged her once again.

"I love you too son. Now, tell me… how did this," she pointed at Draco, over to me and then back at Draco again. "happen?" Draco blushed and looked away from Mrs Malfoy.

"Does it bother you… that… that I…like guys?" he looked over to me and as our eyes met I was sure I could see something change in them, it was as if someone blew out a candle in there, as if he died a little on the inside.

"Well… no…" she was hesitant.

"You are disgusted by me! Aren't you!?" tears flooded Draco's eyes immediately and he pulled away from her like he'd been burned.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" panic struck her already worried face and she desperately grabbed for his arm.

"What then!?" his tone was poisonous; it had been a long while since I had last seen Draco switch this quickly.

"I am only thinking of your future… You will be banished from the family if anyone else finds out; if you want any connections with your father you'll have to live a life in secrecy, hide your private life, and no one can ever know. You'd become and outcast by breaking the bloodline, it would be like my sister all over again… I would never admit it to anyone but you, but I do miss Andromeda…" she sighed and looked away for a second before continuing. "And not that you only like men, you've gone for a Potter! No offence Harry." She looked over at me as she apologised but soon turned her attention back to her son.

"None taken…" I mumbled.

"I am scared Draco, that Lucius might take it all too personal, like an insult to his grandeur, I am scared what he'd do to you if he ever found out..! But of course I accept you as you are my boy... I am glad that you have found someone you love so much that you'd do anything to be with them, risking your own safety for love… I did the same for your father and you know I can't stand against him… I will always love you, I will always be here to hold you but you are alone in all this…" she paused again and smiled a little before continuing. "And I have always hoped for grandchildren at some point in the future."

"Mother, two men can have kids too you know." out of all the things Draco could have said or how he could have reacted he decided to respond to the one about building a family. I hadn't thought about it myself before; I guess it wasn't one of my current urges. I wonder if that is something Draco had been pondering about a lot?

"Yes, that may well be, but I would never get to know them…" she looked sad again. "I really need to go now Draco, I don't want anyone to notice that I am gone. I love you so much my brave boy, be safe and stay away from trouble." she hugged him a final time, kissed him on the forehead and as Draco finished the words _I love you_ she was gone.

We stood rooted to the ground for what seemed like minutes, I was staring at Draco and he was staring at the spot where his mother had just disappeared from. Then he broke down. He was like a marionette where the strings were suddenly cut off, collapsed in a heap on the ground. He wasn't wailing this time, merely letting out silent tears which I watch make their way down his pale cheeks before launching themselves of his chin.

"She is nice isn't she, my mother… she is just so different when it's only me and her…" he sniffed and let out a hiccup.

"She is certainly not how I imagined her to be." I said gently, stroking the palm of my hand in circles over Draco's back.

"Mum is right though… I will lose everything if _they_ find out about us… I'll even loose her…"

"Draco…" I halted, what I was going to say pained me but I knew I had to. "If you want to go back, if you want to leave me and rather be with your family… I won't stop you…" I could never live with myself if I knew that I had come in between a child and his or hers parents unless that what what they truly wanted… to me a family was something sacred… something I could only dream of.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry! I want us to have or own family…" he blushed and returned his gaze to the ground.

"Do you really mean that?" the idea made something spark to life within me and a new kind of excitement spread through every inch of my body.

"Of course I do, you nut!" Draco started giggling whilst turning to face me again. Once he had turned his upper body towards me I caught a glimpse of the pendant Mrs Malfoy had given him. It was fairly small, the surface was covered in tiny emeralds and in the middle, printed with large, curly silver letters were his initials, _DM._

With another laugh Draco launched himself at me and as I wasn't prepared I toppled over and landed with my bum on the ground. It seemed like all my boyfriends worries from earlier had vanished, he crawled on top of me, pinned my arms down with his hands and attacked me with kisses. I started to rhythmically grind myself against his boner and just as he was about to tear my trousers open a loud _crack!_ brought us back to reality.

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here comes a fairly short chapter, I am about to embark on my last working week tomorrow, well technically today because its past midnight here, hehe, but I am very exited and a busy few weeks lay ahead. I hope you all will have understanding if the writing is slightly affected, i.e. slightly shorter chapters and/or delayed.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 46

Draco's grin froze, his arms latched to his sides and his legs were stretched and stiff as if sewn together. I had seen this happen before, it was quite a few years ago now but I recognised it just like it would have been yesterday. Draco was moving his eyes from left to right and I could tell he was panicking, fear spread like venom through my veins, someone had cast that body-bind course and it sure wasn't me. That someone was out there right now, most likely watching us, like a cat stalking its pray, toying with us before it bit down and swallowed. I trebled for my wand that I had stupidly placed in my back pocket, it was extremely hard to reach with the weight of Draco's stone like body on mine.

"I should have listened to mad-eye." I muttered as the conversation from last year surfaced

_"Don't put your wand there, boy! What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know."_

_ "Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?"_

_ "Never you mind..."_

As my fingers closed around the end of my wand a flash of light hit the ground about a meter from my head. I shielded by face by Draco's neck as dirt and sand rained down on us, someone was actually here to kill. All I could think was that we had to get away, now.

"Finite" I whispered and poked the tip of my wand in to Draco's hip, he unsolidified in a matter of seconds but I pulled him down towards me, hoping our watcher hadn't noticed.

"What-" Draco begun but I hushed him, knowingly glancing towards the small gathering of trees to our left.

"We need to go… like now!" I said through my lips.

"My wand…" he stared at a point above my head which I couldn't see without tilting it slightly.

"Okay, lets run in to the tent, you grab your wand and then we apparate from the inside."

"Okay."

"1..2…3!" on the third count Draco threw himself off me and on to his feet, I rolled over from my back on to my belly and in to an upright position from there.

"Incarcerous" the voice was nothing but a whisper, blending well with the rustling sound from the trees slowly swaying from side to side in the light wind. But I had heard it. Less than a second later rope seemed to be appearing out of thin air, sneering Draco and me, causing me to fall over once again. Draco let out a loud groan as he fell to the ground, and a sharp pain shot through my arm as I landed with a deep thud on my right shoulder.

"I got them!" came a loud man-voice from behind me.

"Is it Potter and the Malfoy boy?!" shouted another man from the opposite direction.

"Aye! It sure is!" said a third person with a very deep Scottish accent. He had walked up to be from an angle which I couldn't see and his sudden appearance took me by surprise. "Trying to make a run for it, were we?" said the Scottish man, prodding my cheek with his wand tip. Soon all three of them stood gathered around us in a slightly too perfect crescent formation.

"Can we have a bit of fun with them before we return?" It was the youngest of the men that greedily looked at us, hungrily tapping his wand in the palm of his hand.

"The Dark Lord wants them alive." said the Scotsman.

"I didn't say kill them, did I!" he protested. Whilst they debated over whether we should be tortured or not I looked over to Draco. He was paler than normal and the ropes seemed to be cutting in to his skin and blood was dripping down over his face from a gush on his right temple. _I love you, _I mouthed to Draco, he smiled but the smile turned in to a pained distortion.

"A little fun shouldn't hurt... we'll leave Potter for the Dark Lord, I dont think he'll mind us paying with this traitor though" I heard the men agree as I tuned back to the surrounding world.

"Great! Me first!" said the young one, aiming his wand at Draco. "Crucio!" the smile he had on his lips as he uttered the spell sickened me and in the next second a soul-destroying cry of pain erupted from Draco. He twitched and spasmed uncontrollably from the pain induced by the curse, his roars were accompanied by the amused laughters coming from the death eaters.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE DESTROYING HIM!" it was one of the worst feelings that I had ever experienced. The guilt of brining all this on Draco, the frustration of not being able to do anything, having to watch him in so much pain, knowing they did it all, because of me. They ignored my pleading, only laughed even harder, pleased with my reaction. "YOU ARE KILLING HIM!" I was shouting so loud and with so much force that the world started to spin in front of my eyes, my voice broke and a ringing sound pierced my ears.

They had kept Draco under the cruciatus curse for over three minutes, his body was still twitching worse than anything I had ever seen before. What scared me the most however was how he'd changed, we wasn't screaming any more, he wasn't fighting the pain any longer, he was letting it take over every part of his body. I could tell from his eyes that I was losing him. His will to stay had vanished.

"DRACO! Draco stay with me!" there was no holding back the tears. I was crying out loud, I couldn't stand loosing him. "Draco look at me! Look at me babe!" his eyelids tweaked but his eyes didnt find me. "DRACO! You PROMISED! You said you wouldn't leave me!"

"Awwww! The Malfoy boy is precious to you, ey Potter!" the young death eater finally finished his torture with a wide, evil smirk playing on his face.

"I love him!" I said fumingly through gritted teeth.

"You LOVE him!" the three men started laughing, a very heartfelt laugh but it wasn't kind, it had a very bitter after taste.

"This is too good to be true!" the Scottish man seemed like he'd won the lottery jackpot as he looked from me to Draco.

"The Dark Lord will be more than pleased!"

"Lets get this filth shifted." together they moved my still bound body over to Draco where we were propped up against each other in a sitting position, back to back. I was worried sick about him, his posture was worse than a sack of potatoes and he didn't respond to neither me nor the death eaters.

The world spun around us as we apparated, the familiar pulling sensation behind my navel became present and soon we landed on the hard stone floor of what I presumed was the Malfoy manor. Before I had the chance to take in the surroundings a loud shriek filled the room.

"Hello ma'am, we've got a deposit for the dark lord!" it was the second death eater this time, his speech was common as muck and anger arose within me for what he did. I didn't care that they'd brought me like a lamb for slaughter, it didn't bother me that I might die in the next few hours. What really royally pissed me off was the fact that they had put Draco in this state and then bloody and muddy brought him back to his parents dwelling, his own home.

"Throw them in the dungeons... and shackle the blonde to the wall." I knew that voice anywhere, it belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"How can you! HE IS YOU SON!" I shouted at him using my last energy resources.

"That," he sounded utterly disgusted. "is no son of mine."

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: Here we go again! Working my last day tomorrow and I am so exited to move back home in a few weeks! I hope you all are having good week and a lovely week end in front of you! Now, please enjoy this chapter, slightly on the short side but you know why :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 47

They literally dragged us through the manor and down to the dungeons. It was horrible seeing Draco's bloody, lifeless and battered body being pulled along the rough stone floor. Just as we were deported from the dining room I could see Mrs Malfoy leaving through a side door looking awfully pale. The three men that were hauling us through corridor after corridor and then down the last stairs to the dungeon shackled Draco to the wall, cuffed his skinny wrists in large, sturdy iron bracelets. The shackles were locked to heavy chains which disappeared in to the wall just underneath the ceiling. A pained groan escaped Draco's lips as the men let go of his body, I was let free from the restraining ropes and left free in a damp corner of our cell. It hurt me so much looking over at the boy I loved the most, they had stripped him off his shirt, he was half standing, half kneeling because the shackles were to high up for him to sit and I could tell he was too tired to stand. Draco's head was in a nodding position where his chin was touching his chest, his body was shivering nearly uncontrollably from the cold but he seemed to be coming to.

"Draco?" I said quietly. He didn't reply but stirred and he appeared distressed. My body was aching from the beatings and the rough treatment, that's without even mentioning the stabbing pain in the shoulder I fell on earlier. "Draco… can you hear me?" with a lot of effort I managed to pull myself from the corner and over to the wall where Draco was located. "Can you hear me Draco?" I whispered in his ear whilst wrapping my arms around his bare chest. "Don't leave me babe… I cant live without you… come back to me…" a tear fell from my eye, rolled rapidly down my face and plunged on to Draco's shoulder. He stirred again but nothing more.

Draco's shivering had increased dramatically and his teeth were chattering. It wasn't much but all I could think to do was to open my shirt and press my chest against his back, hoping that what little body head I had left would finds its way through his skin. We stood like this for what seemed like an hour, maybe more, Draco shackled to the wall with me holding him closely.

"Come back… turn around… follow the path back… please don't carry on…" I planted a light kiss on his neck. "I am waiting right here for you… you can't go yet… not when I am not with you…" I knew that if Draco was lost inside I didn't want to live any more, I'd have to kill myself. The death eaters had confiscated my wand so I would have to do it the muggle way.

"Ha…r.. ry…" he groaned, it was a pained and strained groan, hardly audible but I picked it up over the drip-dropping of water in the distance.

"Yes Draco, I am here… I am right here babe." he started to squirm in front of me, tugging at the chains and letting out distressed noises. "Calm down… you're not alone, am with you…" I stroked his hair gently with my hand whilst whispering words of love in to his left ear. Draco opened his mouth once again ever so slightly, it seemed like he was trying to talk but in his state of confusion it all sounded like nonsense.

"Late… one summers… eve…" the words came from nowhere, clear as ever. I looked at his face and found that his eyes were still closed, his jaw wasn't brushing against his chest any longer but he leaned his forehead against the cold dungeon wall.

"What was that?" but he didn't take any notice of me.

"Everything is quiet… the night… is breathing peace…so she sneaks out when no one sees… the rapid stream whispers her name…" as he was talking Draco placed the palms of his hands against the cold wall. "He… the fiddler, is sitting there upon the stone… he is playing in the moonlight… so beautiful but with sadness in his eyes… he is the one that no one chose…" on the word chose Draco's fingers moves in to a claw like formation and his nails are scraping the damp stone underneath. "She is so beautiful… but doesn't stand a chance… as she twirl around…in a delirious dance…"

"Draco?" I try again, no response.

"In the turbulent river, the fiddler plays alone… waiting for his bride of white…" Draco started to cough, causing his ramble to come to a halt but as soon as the coughing had calmed he continued on like an old record. "She steers the dance towards a cliff… dangerous ground… with an edge so steep, above the water so deep… The river wants its share tonight…listen… it calls her name… she doesn't stand a chance… there is no fight… as she twirl in a delirious dance…" suddenly his legs seemed to be turning in to jelly, Draco's legs folded under him and with a loud, unhappy rattle from his chains his knees collided with the floor. "When their eyes reflect the colours of the water and of the mountains… she takes his hand… and she'll never return to land… In the turbulent river… the fiddler plays alone…his bride of white…is no longer dancing by the shore… and she will never do so no more…" he fell silent again, all signs of consciousness were gone.

"Ha…r.. ry…" he groaned again.

"Yes Draco, I am right here behind you." I knelt down and wrapped my arms around him.

"I am hurting." he yelped, sounding so very small.

"I know babe, I know... I am here for you though, nothing will hurt you again... just stay with me, okay?" I held him so close to me, scared I might loose him again.

"I want my mummy..." he sobbed, suddenly tearing up. "I dont want to be here..." it was so weird to see how my macho Draco had regressed like this.

"She cant help you now Draco, you need to be brave with me." I wiped the tears of his cheeks with one of my hands but new ones soaked his face just as quick.

"Harry..." baby Draco was gone in an instance and his expression hardened.

"Draco..." our eyes met and the world seemed to pause for a few moments. "What was that thing you were saying earlier?" total confusion shone on my boyfriends pale face.

"What?"

"You dont remembering blabbing a series of some delirious gaga?" for some reason I couldn't hold back a smile. His face was all the evidence I needed, Draco really didn't have any recollection of what he'd said earlier.

"What did I say?" his voice was weak and for some reason I got the feeling that he was scared.

"You went on about a fiddler playing on a stone... in a river... and there was a girl, you said something about her dancing... being a bride... of white?"

"A fiddler and a bride of white?" he reiterated.

"Yes."

"Mother used to tell me a story when I was little... about a fiddler... he was sitting on a stone in a river, he lured the girl down in to the water where she then... drowned... and he wasn't really a fiddler but something like a spirit of the water... if that makes any sense?"

"That's a bit deep and dark for a children's tale..." I raised an eyebrow.

"You'd think so..." Draco suddenly giggled. "Harry..." seriousness dawned on him once more.

"Yes my love?"

"I want to die" he looked away from me and over to the abandoned ropes laying within what seemed like reaching distance from the bars caging us in.

"Draco..." was all I managed to get out.

"Why not end it how it all started... with a noose around my neck... in these dungeons."

TBC,

Feel free to leave a review :)


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**A/N: So... I am really sorry its been SUUUUUUUUUUCH (I am not over exaggerating) a long time since I last wrote something but SOOOOOOOOOOO much has been going on, its ridiculous really :P We have managed to move all our stuff from our flat down to my boyfriends parents house, then we moved to Sweden but left all out stuff, fixed our new cottage and now we're back in England again to retrieve all the gear :P haha but what do you care ;) and some other stuff has been going on, I might tell you later but I am not going to bore you any more now. Oh! I would also like to point out that this is NOT the last chapter, there is more, I just have to write it xD haha! But like I said before, I am still in the middle of a move and we got a weeks holiday in spain coming up, but there will be more, fret not :P and regarding this chapter, it might not all be what it seems ;)**

**Please enjoy the chapter which had gone AWOL for quite some time :P**

Chapter 48

"Draco... Are you sure that this is really what you want?"

"Yes" he yelped, the shivering had commenced once again.

"Babe, there is no going back if we go through with this, this is final, the curtain call, the last show, the end." I couldn't force myself to touch him. The moment I had dreaded since I first had Draco in my grasp was staring me straight in the face, and knowing that it might be the last time my fingers graze his pale skin was unbearable.

"We?" Draco sounded very confounded as he pressed the words past his tired lips.

"Do you really think I'd be able to let you go?" For some unknown reason his question made me angry, I felt insulted.

"Yes..." he whispered. "I don't want you to die, Harry..." his voice sounded so pitifully when he spoke yet again.

"How...!" His response made me furious. "How in your wildest imagination Draco Malfoy could you think that I would WANT to continue on living when you... are gone..." the anger died as quickly as it had emerged and soon tears flooded my eyes instead.

"I.. I am sorry... I didn't mean... I didn't think... pain..." he said deliriously.

"We're in this together my love.." I whispered in Draco's ear seconds before I took him in my arms and gently sucked on the lobe of his ear.

"Fetch the rope..." he sighed, with tears now flooding his eyes too.

Unwillingly I let go of Draco and headed to the other side of our cage attempting to retrieve the rope. It wasn't hard, the death eaters that had deposited us down here didn't seem to have considered the possibility of a suicide and even less a double one. I remained in the corner of our cell as I transformed the rope in to a snare with a noose in each end. Since Draco couldn't move from the place where he was shackled to the wall I knew we had to do it there and with a quick glance over to the spot where he stood I figured out a way.

"I don't want to risk that only one of us dies and the other one doesn't and eventually gets left behind.." I started, and it seemed like this statement had caught Draco's full attention. "I am going to feed the snare through that loop up there," I pointed towards the metal ring holding his restraints just under the fairly low ceiling. "Then we just take a noose each around our necks and when you sit down on the floor you will pull my noose up towards the roof which means I will get suffocated and my weight pulling the other direction will strangle you..." Draco didn't say anything, he only nodded. "Draco..." I took his head between my hands and looked him deep in the eye. "Promise me that this is what you want...really"

"It is" he yelped.

"100%!?" I urged

"Yes!" He shouted back at me, furiously.

"I love you..." the tears gushed over the rims and down my cheeks as I placed the noose around his neck and then mine.

"I love you too, Harry!" Draco leaned his head back against my chest, wearing his necklace of rope. "I'll see you on the other side..." he got in to position, ready to fall to the floor.

"Until then..." I mumbled back, taking his hand. I knew our hands would separate as we departed from this world but what did that matter once we were gone, our bodies would only be the shells of who we once were.

"Stay dry..." he smiled, locked my eyes with his and fell. I was yanked upwards, and I could hear the rattling from Draco's chains as he moved and a sharp pain shot though my neck before it all went black.

The light was bright, many times before had I pondered about what it would be like, not spectacular at all it turned out. I couldn't feel much, I didnt seem to be able to move at all actually, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even conjure a twitch. It took some getting used to, the light, but soon I managed to open my eyes ever so slightly and the view that met my eyes was stunning. So this is heaven... the after life... or what ever they call it, I thought to myself whilst taking in the beautiful scenery. Above me floated pretty little clouds, against what seemed like a fake sky, it was bluey-pink and all that, however, it had a special glow to it that no normal sky I had ever seen before have had. I dont know how long I was simply laying there, staring at the mesmerising view, and I didnt care how long it had been, I was dead, I had all the time I could possible wish for. It's just a guess but I dont think I would have stopped following the clouds bobbing around in front of me for a very long time unless a stirring to my right had caught my attention. The stir wasn't pained nor was it troubled, no, it sounded a bit like how I had felt when I first woke up. My muscles still wouldn't obey me so turning my head to find out what was creating the sound was out of the question, although I realised that I had not tried to speak so far.

"Urghh..." I managed to press past my lips.

"Urghh..." came right back to me.

"D..." it was to straining.

"Mhmmm... H?" replied the thing next to me nearly at once, and that's when I realised that the thing was Draco.

"You... okay?" the short sentence completely drained me of power but I had to know.

"Yes... at peace... no... pain..." Draco sighed.

TBC

Feel free to leave a review :)


End file.
